That Makes Three of Us
by Lovely Little Dove
Summary: Green eyes blinked open in shock, and terror. How was this even possible? He had taken four already. He so wasn't ready for a child. He definitely wasn't ready, considering the baby's father wouldn't want anything to do with it, and he was only sixteen. Abortion? Adoption? He was clueless. He so wasn't prepared for motherhood. Could he ever make it though High School? Kevedd mpreg.
1. The Dilemma

That Makes Three of Us

* * *

Green eyes blinked open in shock, and terror. How was this even possible? He had taken four already. He so wasn't ready for a child. He definitely wasn't ready, considering the baby's father wouldn't want anything to do with it, and he was only sixteen. Abortion? Adoption? He was clueless. He so wasn't prepared for motherhood. Could he make it though High School? He'd just have to go with it. Kevedd mpreg.

* * *

~_Prologue~_

* * *

Petite pale limbs stretched in the soft bed, the sunlight shining through the spotless glass pane behind the bed frame had managed to wake him up yet again. The sixteen year old had no idea what had happened the previous night, but he did know he was late for school. He had a few mornings like this, but unlike this one, he would wake up with his arms wrapped around Kevin's waist, head laying on his built chest, or buried into his soft neck. But not this morning. He looked around for a moment, then hopped out of bed quickly. He realized he was naked and his eyes widened to a very unusual size. It didn't matter at that moment though. The chilly cold air hitting him from the small fan across the room could have killed him, but he had gotten used to it, considering Kevin always left it on.

He grabbed the dirty clothes from the floor, he and Kevin's both, and made the bed as fast as he could. He ran out of his bedroom and into the bathroom. He shoved the dirty clothes into the washer, and hopped into the shower, making sure to throw his hat off beforehand. He washed himself vigorously, alongside his black hair. He hopped out, drying himself off and not even taking time to clean the shower like he usually would. He brushed his teeth, and combed his hair, pulling his hat on. He opened the dryer, pulling out his typical outfit and piling it on as fast as he could. He threw the towel in the washer, and didn't even think about breakfast as he rushed down the stairs, grabbing his messenger bag and flying out the door.

His eyes shot open in horror when he saw Kevin on his bike. "Hey dweeb. Wanna skip school?" he smiled slightly, and the 'dweeb' felt his heart pound out of his chest. "Oh lord no, I don't skip school. But I do need a ride, considering school has already begun and I will get detention if I don't turn in my assignments." He gulped quietly, staring at the bike for a moment. He was absolutely terrified of it, but he really needed to get there fast. Kevin took his helmet off, handing it to his 'dork'. Edd reluctantly put it on, and got onto the back of his bike. He was going to wrap his arms around his... well... what was Kevin to him again? In a way, Kevin was his boyfriend, but at the same time, they were kind of on and off. He honestly didn't know.

He continued to wrap his arms tightly around Kevins waist, and Kevin quickly took off. "Good lord! Slow down, you're going to get us both killed!" he cried. "Shut it dork," Kevin smiled and sped up, if that was even possible. Edd's eyes widened and he leaned closer to Kevin, a few tears rolling down his face. He was pretty easy to get scared, but this, this was terrifying. Kevin smiled slightly, turning quickly and almost sending them down. Edd whimpered like a lost puppy, squeezing Kevin so tight he could have suffocated to death. Finally, Kevin pulled in. He parked his bike in it's typical spot, and Edd laid the helmet down near the bike. Kevin pecked him on the cheek gently, then took off into the school. Edd could have sworn he was going to pass out.

He smiled a little and walked in, still holding his messenger bag as he quickly got his books from his locker. He slammed his locker closed, and began to walk away, only to be stopped by two of Kevin's 'buddies' from the football team. "Hey dork, why were you late?" the taller one laughed, and the shorter one kind of copied him. He felt himself being pressed hard against his own locker, and he winced, realizing he was probably gonna get the crap beat out of him. The taller one leaned extremely close to him, and smiled. "Faggot..." he whispered, pressing their noses together and pulling away slowly. All Edd could think about at that second was about how bad the dude's breath stunk, but he forgot all about it in what seemed like a second. The taller boy slammed Edd's frail body hard against the locker and chuckled. He led his sidekick back to class, and Edd just sat there in shock.

He frowned and shook it off. He walked towards his first class. Math, with Miss Big Mac. Her real name, ironically, was Miss MacEntyre. But one day, she brought in a Big Mac from McDonalds for lunch, and some smart elect, knowing good and well that she was allergic to ranch, squeezed out a whole packet under the bun, and let's just say she didn't come to school for a week. So the name Miss Big Mac kind of stuck for the rebellious kids of Peach Creek High School. Edd, being kind and well mannered, never called her that, and only called her by her real name.

He opened the door slowly, and walked in. "Your assignment, Eddward?" She stuck up her nose at him, and Edd dug through his neatly organized bag and pulled out his math folder, handing it to her. She looked over it, flipping back and forth and making sure he had done all the problems. "Good work." she handed it back and Edd smiled, putting it in his bag. Eddy looked his tall, skinny friend, up and down. Edd took a seat and sighed, pulling out his pencil and notebook to write down notes as he always did.

Math class went by normally, alongside the next two classes, and it was finally time for lunch. Edd wasn't very hungry, but ate anyway. His mother had packed him a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, one of his favorites. She had gone on another long business trip, with his father of course. He sighed and smiled slightly as Ed and Eddy sat beside him. "Hey Double D! Guess what I made on the science quiz!?" Ed smiled excitedly. "Greetings Ed, and what did you make?" Edd smiled and watched as Ed pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket. He smoothed it out on the table, and held it up, revealing a C+.

"Very good work Edd! You're grades have went up drastically since I gave you my old science books." Edd smiled and finished his sandwich. He crumped his paper up and went to throw it away, only to be grabbed by the arm and thrown against the wall. "Hey fag." the boy from earlier smirked. "Leave him alone, you bully!" Ed frowned, and the taller boy looked back at him quickly. "Shut up retard!" he snapped. "Excuse me!" Edd frowned angrily. If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was someone making fun of his best friends. The taller boy began to choke him a bit, and before Edd's eyes, he was rescued.

Kevin socked the boy right in the nose, and brought him down to the ground. Edd gasped for air for a moment, and Eddy's eyes widened at the fight. Everyone at the tables gathered around to watch, and Eddy and Ed pulled Edd out of the crowd. "You okay dude?" Eddy stared at the dark red hand marks on Edd's neck. "Yes, I am alright." He gave his friends a fake reassuring smile. "I'm used to it, but oh good lord, I should break this fight up." Edd made his way through the crowd, and shoved himself into the center, pulling the boys apart forcefully. "Please stop!" he cried. "Shut up fag!" The tall boy punched Edd in the stomach so hard, that he went flying to the ground.

* * *

_~6 weeks later~_

* * *

Edd hadn't been able to sleep, or eat, for the past three days. He had been throwing up every morning. He wondered what was wrong with him. He was scared he may have a deadly disease, but shook it off. Maybe something had happened to him during the accident at school? No. He was usually very active and healthy. He ate right, and everything was normal with him. He thought maybe he had a stomach virus, but no one else at school had it. He narrowed it down to a few options. As crazy as he sounded, he decided to buy a few pregnancy tests. So he headed out to the pharmacy to do so. He was accompanied by Ed, who was just dying to go with him.

There was also something new Edd noticed. He had little bit of weight gain. All of the things he thought of reminded him of the early symptoms of pregnancy. He picked up 4 different tests and Ed tagged along as he went up to the counter. He hardly had any money, but with what little money he had, he used it to buy them. The lady at the counter couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at him. She did her job though, and Edd checked out. On the way home, they came across Eddy. "What's with the pregnancy tests Double D?" he couldn't help but laugh. "Who's the mommy?" he smirked, and Edd rolled his eyes in a grumpy manner, pressing his hand against his waist as he glared at him. "If you're going to be rude and inconsiderate, you might as well leave!" he snapped, walking into his spotless house. Eddy's eyes widened. "Gosh, sorryyyyy!" he mumbled, rolling his eyes and following Edd and Ed.

Edd went up into his bathroom to take the tests, and the two boys waited. They sat down on top of the stairs, and Eddy sighed. "What's the deal with Double D?" he asked Ed, who shook his head. "I dunno, maybe he's testing them out before he gives them to his girlfriend, if he even has one." Ed shrugged, and Eddy propped his chin on his palm. "No, Double D already told me he's gay. I guess we'll just have to wait and see whats up." Eddy watched as Ed hummed and stared down at his shoes. They waited and waited, until finally they saw Edd walk out. "I don't understand." was all he said, holding up all four of the positive pregnancy tests.

Eddy's eyes could have popped out of his head, and Ed tilted his head in a confused manner, almost resembling a puppy when you make funny noises at it. "I-I'm pregnant." he mumbled quietly. His big green eyes were filled with tears. "I don't know what to do, I don't even know what's going on! I'm so confused... what will Kevin say? Maybe I should get an abortion..." he whispered, looking down at his stomach. "Whatever you need to do, I support you." Eddy grinned and patted Edd on the back. Edd frowned. "I.. I-I can't do this... It's my baby.. It is so wrong to take it's life just to make mine better..." he could have choked on his own words, he fought back more tears and sighed deeply.

"I'm seriously considering going through with the pregnancy, and putting it up for adoption once it arrives. If it even makes it, considering I am a male." Edd put his bony hands over his stomach and sighed, shaking his head. "I believe that is what is best for us all. I have to tell Kevin eventually..." he began to cry at the thought. Kevin would surely leave him, maybe even move away, before he'd raise a baby. Ed hugged him, and Edd buried his face into Ed's shoulder. Ed was always there for Edd. Eddy frowned, actually feeling kind of bad for Edd. "Hey, Double D, if he isn't there, I'll always be here." He smiled, hoping that would cheer him up. "Thank you Eddy... I couldn't have asked for any better friends than you two." He smiled and wiped his tears away.

* * *

Well, I hope you guys have enjoyed the first chapter! Oh my gosh this took like 3 hours T_T please follow, favorite, and review! Thanks so much! :3


	2. Baby Time

That Makes Three of Us

* * *

Green eyes blinked open in shock, and terror. How was this even possible? He had taken four already. He so wasn't ready for a child. He definitely wasn't ready, considering the baby's father wouldn't want anything to do with it, and he was only sixteen. Abortion? Adoption? He was clueless. He so wasn't prepared for motherhood. Could he make it though High School? He'd just have to go with it. Kevedd mpreg.

* * *

The following day, which was a Saturday, Edd decided he needed to go the doctor and get an ultrasound done. Ed and Eddy tagged along, as usual. They walked to the local clinic. As proof of his pregnancy, Edd brought his pregnancy tests. All four of them. They walked in, and Ed and Eddy took a seat and waited as Edd checked himself in. He took a seat between them and sighed. Walking had made him more tired than usual. All of these sudden and unusual symptoms always left him hungry and tired, and very moody. Edd leaned back in the chair, hands over his belly. He stared off at the wall, wondering and wondering.

Ed and Eddy just watched him. They were just as confused. How could a male get pregnant? They waited another few minutes, until they finally called Edd in. His two companions accompanied him as he fumbled in. They shut the door behind them, and Edd took a seat. "Hello, what seems to be the problem?" a nurse questioned and smiled, taking out her clipboard. Edd gulped. She'd probably send him to a mental facility. "Well, I've been sexually active and... I've been very nauseous lately. I've also had insomnia and, It's quite hard for me to walk. So, despite my gender, I brought four pregnancy tests and took them one at a time, and they each came out positive." Edd explained slowly, and took out the pregnancy tests as proof.

She smiled and sighed quietly. "We've seen this before, it's very rare. There is usually a one out of one hundred chance that you'll be born with it. But, you've been born with a special organ that only certain males get, that produces hormones to help you become pregnant if you're sexually active with another male. I suppose your here for an ultrasound?" she explained, and checked a few things off on her board, and Edd nodded, taking in everything she had said. "Yes please." he replied. Ed and Eddy glared at each other, and followed the nurse and Edd through the hallway to a new room.

They entered the room, and immediately Edd laid down on the cot and sighed deeply. He relaxed for a moment and allowed the nurse to pull his shirt up. He was a little bit scared, but Eddy and Ed both were right there by his side. Nothing could ever break their ties of friendship. She rubbed some cold gel on his belly, and he felt a chill go up his spine. She had everything prepared in a matter of minutes, and gently pressed the monitoring tool against his lower belly. Before their eyes, a little tiny body appeared upon the screen. Edd was so overwhelmed, especially when he heard a tiny heart beat.

He actually had a tiny person growing inside of him. He smiled happily at his two best friends, and felt Eddy squeeze his hand in a soft, supportive manner. He felt a few warm tears roll down his cheeks. He was a pretty emotional person usually, but some of the emotions he were currently feeling, had brought him to tears. Love, joy, and sadness. He didn't know how he quite felt. "I think it is such a blessing." the nurse smiled happily for him, and screen-captured a photo of the tiny unborn child. She had it printed out, and gave it to Edd. He just wanted to lay there and stare at his baby all day, and listen to it's heart beat, but he knew he had to tell Kevin, and his parents.

The nurse wiped away the gel, and put everything back into it's rightful place. "Well, I have so much good news. Your baby is healthy, and has a normal heart beat, and is growing at a normal pace." she handed Edd the picture, and squeezed his shoulder, still smiling. Edd nodded happily and wiped his tears away. He sat up, pulling his shirt down and hopping up to his feet. "Thank you." he stated, and she nodded. "Congratulations!" she cheered, and watched as the three boys walked out.

Edd stared down at the picture. "Wow..." he whispered, not knowing quite what to say. Eddy and Ed grinned. "This is so fucked up. I can't believe Double D is actually pregnant." Eddy laughed, and Edd rolled his eyes. Ed patted Edd on the back. "This is gonna be so cool, I can't wait to be the babysitter!" Ed chuckled, and Edd smiled slightly. He paid at the counter, and they left. The next person he needed to tell was Kevin. The boys walked to Kevin's house, and Edd knocked a few times. Kevin slammed the door open. "What is it dorkotron?" he mumbled. "I need to speak with you, in private." Edd frowned nervously, and the two other boys shrugged as Kevin pulled him into the house.

Kevin raised an eyebrow when he noticed the tiny belly that his 'boyfriend' was getting. Edd sat down on the couch, and Kevin sat beside him. "What's up?" he questioned, and Edd took in a deep breath, and felt the tears coming. "I am pregnant. If you do not believe me, here is proof." he handed Kevin the picture, and dug through his pocket, pulling out the four pregnancy tests and handing them to Kevin as well. Kevin's eyes widened in shock as he glared over at him. "You're a dude. What the fuck?" he grumbled, looking closely at the picture.

"Listen, I was born with a very rare special organ that produced hormones that helped me conceive. You are the only one I have had sex with, therefore, you're going to be a father." he explained, and Kevin laughed, handing everything back to Edd. "Listen dweeb, whatever is up, I don't wanna be part of it. I don't want a damn kid. I have a life to live. You might as well leave." Green eyes glistened with tears, and he grabbed up everything, running out and slamming the door shut. He forgot about the stairs, and immediately he toppled down, and sent himself towards the hard concrete.

"Oh fuck!" Eddy exclaimed, and ran to his aid immediately. Ed followed him and frowned worriedly for him. Edd sat up, and buried his face into his hands. "He doesn't want anything to do with us. I guess I shall do this alone..." Edd frowned and wiped his tears away, fighting an emotional breakdown. "You don't have to do it alone!" Ed stated. "We're both here for you buddy, we won't leave your side." Eddy laughed, it was so out of character for him to help someone, but he did like Double D, in more ways than one.

Edd grabbed his tests and the picture and stood up slowly. "I'll wait until my parents get back so I can explain it to them in person." Eddy nodded knowingly, and Ed ran around behind them, trying to catch a butterfly. Edd's eyes widened in horror when he saw the two jocks from the football team beginning to approach them. "Well well well, if it isn't the faggot." they both laughed. "Fuck off Jaime, Colton." Eddy growled, and the shorter one, Jaime, pushed Eddy to the side. The taller one, Colton, Grabbed Edd by his shirt and pulled him up off of his feet. "Someone's getting fat." He laughed, and Eddy's eyes widened. "Don't you fucking try it!" he hissed, lounging himself at the much bigger boy. It was to late.

He tossed Edd to the ground as hard as he could. "Oh!" Edd cried as he hit his face hard against the ground. He placed his hands over his tummy in a desperate attempt to protect what was inside. He turned around quickly and actually let out a squeak of terror when he saw Colton come back for round two. He didn't have time to blink, before Ed came up and punched Colton right in the jaw. Ed wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but he was a big, tough boy. Not one to be messed with.

Colton didn't even have time to react, as Edd then punched him right in the eye. He cried out in pain, and his little sidekick grabbed his arm and led him away from the scene as fast as he could. Eddy stared at Edd's scratched, bloody face. He had slid across the concrete on his face when he was violently thrown like that. He managed to stick the rest of his body up though, to protect the baby. Edd finally lost it. He bursted out crying, and let his friends wipe his tears away and hug him. He cried himself to sleep, in the arms of his friends.

* * *

_ ~Monday~_

* * *

Edd arrived to school on Monday, despite his morning sickness, and the pain he felt in his head, and on his face. He was sleepy, but continued on. Everyone stared at him and whispered to each other. Somehow, the news had gotten out. That was very apparent. He walked alone to his locker, switching out his books. He had about a second of eye contact with Kevin, but nothing more. He figured Kevin really did hate him, and their unborn baby especially, considering the fact that he hadn't said a single word to him. On good terms, he thought, the bullying would slow down since he was carrying a child. The day went on typically. Kids got slammed against lockers, money was stolen, paper airplanes were flew, the food was disgusting, the gym smelt awful, and the classes were boring.

Edd headed home happily once the day was through. He did his chores neatly, despite all of his pain. He finally went up to his room and laid on his bed with his laptop to relax. He did a little bit of research about what was up with him, and about pregnancy in general. He had decided everything he wanted for his pregnancy. He was going to eat healthy, take vitamins, take naps and time to relax, and despite his low pain tolerance and fear, he wanted to have his baby through a c-section, if they would even let him, since it was the healthier option for them both. All he really wished for though, was for Kevin to be supportive, and to be there for him. But he knew that wouldn't happen. So on other terms...

But what about the baby? He had to go through school... how could he raise it? He definitely didn't wanna drop out. He considered adoption highly, but after seeing it in his belly and hearing it's heart beat in person, he couldn't find himself to want to get rid of it. Could he really raise a small child by himself? While juggling school, and maybe getting a job? He didn't know what to do. He was exhausted, so he closed his laptop, and closed his eyes to take a nap. Hopefully tomorrow would be a better day.

* * *

Well guys, this is it for the second chapter! Thanks so much for the reviews, but I really hoped for more, since i worked so hard. So pretty please leave a review and follow and favorite this story! And if you don't mind, sharing it on tumblr would be awesome. Thanks so much guys! Love ya :P


	3. Daddy's Comeback

That Makes Three of Us

* * *

Green eyes blinked open in shock, and terror. How was this even possible? He had taken four already. He so wasn't ready for a child. He definitely wasn't ready, considering the baby's father wouldn't want anything to do with it, and he was only sixteen. Abortion? Adoption? He was clueless. He so wasn't prepared for motherhood. Could he make it though High School? He'd just have to go with it. Kevedd mpreg.

* * *

_Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into another month, as Edd entered his fourth month of pregnancy._

* * *

Edd sighed tiredly and rolled over in his bed. It was 6:00, the typical time his alarm clock was set. He was absolutely exhausted, despite his wonderful full night of sleep. He pondered about skipping school, but decided not to. He groaned as he slowly shifted himself up, and stood. He shuffled along the floor to his dresser, grabbing out some clean clothes. He had became extremely lazy, and decided to skip a shower that morning. He was craving Special K cereal oh-so-badly. He dressed himself and grabbed the comb off of his dresser. He removed his hat, and combed his hair. He put his hat back on, and went to the bathroom to pee. That was something he couldn't stop doing.

Recently he had went to the bathroom about 10 times a day to pee. It was driving him absolutely crazy, but his body was changing so drastically, he couldn't help it. Not to mention his nipples hurt horribly. He was slowly beginning to outgrow his clothes as well. He was no longer bony and skinny. He was still petite, but boy, he put weight on quicker than he had expected. Just switching classes made him feel like he had ran a marathon. He went downstairs and rummaged through the kitchen, only to find Special-K cereal in the cabinet. He thanked every god above as he prepared it.

He ate it up in a matter of minutes and let out a sigh of relief, very happy that he had relieved his craving. Immediately afterwards, he ran to the trash can and threw it all up. He groaned, and sat on the floor to cry. He sat there for a few minutes crying, until he finally got up and washed the dishes. He slipped on a jacket, grabbed his bag, and went outside into the cool morning air. He knew that tomorrow evening he would have to go back to the clinic to find out the gender of his baby. He sighed deeply and began to walk to school. More like waddle, considering he had that extra weight.

He saw Kevin on his bike, taking off as fast as he could to school. He frowned and continued on his way. He walked into the school, only to be confronted by Rolf. Rolf gently grabbed his arm. "Edd-boy, we must speak." Rolf whispered as he dragged Edd into the dark corner of the hallway. "I know of your young one." he stated. "Your point being?" Edd crossed his arms, making eye contact with Rolf. "My great uncle Ruffleshnitz had this condition before, and he met his doom. An unholy fate." he whispered, eyes wide. Edd raised an eyebrow and sighed. "I am sincerely sorry about your loss, but that doesn't mean the same will happen to me." Edd replied.

Rolf shook his head slowly. "No Edd-boy, no young one shall pass through a male without them both meeting an untimely fate." he frowned. "You must get rid of this young one, before it is to late!" he continued, and Edd scowled a bit at him. "For your information, myself, and my baby, are perfectly healthy, and I plan on having a cesarean section." Edd announced quietly to him. "Please excuse me." Edd began to walk away, only to bump into Kevin. "Let's talk baby business, dweeb." Kevin stared into Edd's light green eyes and sighed. "Look. I feel like shit for what I said, okay? I want to be with you, and I support you or whatever I guess. I just don't know if I can do this..." Kevin frowned and looked down. Edd smiled slightly and took Kevin's hands. Kevin's eyes met with Edd's and they leaned closer. "Let's stay together through this." Edd stated.

Kevin nodded slowly. "Yeah, whatever. Just call me if you need me or anything, kay? I don't like Eddy being all up on ya' either, just so you know." Kevin held Edd's waist, and Edd nodded. "Alright. Thank you..." he wrapped his arms around Kevin tightly, his belly pressing against Kevin's flat stomach. Kevin couldn't help but smile, and wrapped his arms back in return. "See you later." Kevin stated and pulled away, kissing Edd on the forehead as he walked away. Edd just watched as he walked away, smiling like an idiot.

The bell rung and he rushed to his locker quickly, only to bump right into Colton. Typical, he thought, as he looked up at him. He noticed that Colton wasn't accompanied by Jaime, which was unusual. Colton still had a horribly swollen face from Ed. "It's time to get revenge for what that retard did to me." he laughed, grabbing Edd by his neck. Edd felt his eyes water up, and he tried to fight passing out. "Oh my gosh!" Nazz screamed, as she walked right into the scene. "Colton, get off of him!" she ran full force at the large male, only to be elbowed in the stomach. She winced and flew right into the wall. Edd passed out, and Colton dropped him to the ground, kicking him hard in the side. Nazz growled angrily. "You truly are an evil bastard." she hissed. She screamed in terror and stumbled up to her feet.

Colton grabbed her by the arm and pressed their noses together hard. "Shut it sugartits, theres a closet waiting for us." he smirked, and her eyes widened. "Get off of me you jerk!" she cried. She saw Kevin come out of the bathroom, and knew that there was going to be another showdown. Kevin saw Edd on the ground, and Nazz being hurt. This made the dynamite in him explode. He ran as fast as his feet could carry him, right at Colton. Colton began to take off, but Kevin jumped through the air, jumping on him and bringing him down hard to the ground. Nazz gasped, and ran to Edd's side.

"Edd!? Edd... speak to me! Double D?!" she grabbed his hand, and felt his cold face. "Oh my god!" she whimpered, feeling for a pulse. She sighed deeply, thanking god she felt one. She squeezed his hand, and watched the bloody battle continue. She looked back down at Edd, and frowned, tears rolling down her face. "Please wake up, I don't want you to be badly hurt!" she whined, wiping her tears away with her free hand."God damn it! Fuck!" Kevin growled as he held his broken nose. "You fucker!" he sneered.

Nazz whimpered in fear, not knowing what to do to help her friend. Edd's eyes shot open, and he felt a huge adrenalin rush like never before. When he saw Kevin hurt, he felt a totally different side of himself take over his entire body. The feeling of anger, depression, and pain, all shot through him like lightening. He hissed, almost animal-like, as he got up and bolted towards the scene. It was so unlike him to conflict pain on others, but may I remind you, he was PISSED. He was tired, moody, angry, sad, and not one to be messed with at the moment. He extended his tiny fist and boy, he hit Colton in the jaw, and very, very hard. He hit him hard enough to make his neck pop, and send him down to the ground, knocking him out.

He gasped when he realized what he did, and placed his hands over his mouth. Kevin ran to Nazz, and kneeled down beside her. "You okay babe?" he frowned, and Nazz nodded. "Y-Yeah..." she wiped some more of her tears away. After knowing she was okay, Kevin went to Edd. Edd sighed deeply and turned around, only to be pulled into Kevin's gentle embrace. He buried his face into Kevin's neck. He was so warm. He felt safe in his arms. They saw the principal walk out, along with some teachers. "What in the world!?" the principal scolded. "All three of you, to my office."

* * *

It was an interesting 2 hours of detention for all three of them that evening. They sat there for 2 hours, writing essays and doing homework. Edd didn't have any work to do, so he relaxed and read a book. When they were allowed to go, he and Kevin finally ambled outside hand in hand. They both waved goodbye to Nazz. They sat down on a rusted bench outside of the school, still hand in hand. Edd leaned his head on Kevin's shoulder, and they stared up at the sky. "My nose hurts." Kevin whined, and Edd leaned up, kissing it gently.

"I would like to know if you would want to accompany me to find out the gender of our baby tomorrow." Edd suggested, placing his free hand over his belly. Kevin smiled and nodded. "Yeah, sure, whatever. Can I stay all night at your house tonight, Double Dweeb?" he asked, putting his arm around Edd's waist and placing it on the side of his tummy. "If you want to, then of course. I would enjoy having some company." Edd snuggled up to him, and they both stood up, releasing each other as they began to walk to Edd's house.

They finally made it, and Kevin sighed deeply, kicking off his shoes and taking off his sweater. He relaxed on the couch, and turned the television on. Edd placed Kevin's shoes neatly together as he closed the door. He picked up his sweater and went upstairs into the bathroom. He threw his sweater in the washer, then took time to pee. Once he was done, he strolled down the stairs. "Kevin, what would you like for dinner?" Edd asked, and Kevin stretched a bit before responding. "Pizza rolls, if ya got any." he suggested, and Edd nodded. "Alright." he replied as he went into the kitchen to prepare it. He knew Kevin liked pepsi, so he had that ready. He stuck the pizza rolls into the microwave and waited until they were done. He served it all neatly to Kevin.

"Thanks." he smiled slightly and began to eat. Edd returned to the kitchen and rummaged through the fridge for something sweet. He saw cake frosting, and ate it all right from the tube. Feeling relieved, he shut the fridge back and went over to the couch. He sat beside Kevin, leaning close to him. Kevin pulled him nearer, and kissed the top of his head. They were in the same position they were on the bench. He sighed and finished, laying the plate and pop can down on the coffee table lazily. _'I'll clean that later' _Edd thought to himself.

Edd's eyes widened when he felt sudden movement in his lower stomach, and pressure applied to his skin. Kevin's eyes could have popped out, but they didn't. He and Edd looked up at each other slowly in astonishment. Their baby was actually moving around. They felt it gently kicking, and leaned closer together. Kevin felt just like Edd at that moment. He didn't exactly know how he felt. Edd smiled happily and snuggled close to Kevin, placing his hand over his stomach, touching fingertips with Kevin. Kevin laid back, pulling Edd on top of him. Edd reached up, grabbing a quilt from the top of the couch and draping it over them. He buried his face into Kevin's soft, warm neck. Eventually, they both fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Kevin and Edd got ready for school. As soon as they arrived, Edd was confronted by an angry Jaime. "You're a fucking asshole..." he uttered randomly, before stomping off. Edd raised an eyebrow, and got confronted by Eddy and Ed. "Hey Double D, Colton moved away." Ed stated, and Eddy nodded. Edd sighed. "Good, he can no longer harm anyone." Edd smiled and placed his hands over his tummy. The day went on normally, and finally it was over, and it was time for Edd to go to the clinic.

Kevin, Eddy, and Ed followed as Edd checked himself in. They had to wait as usual, but they were called in. The same nurse was there, and she almost squealed when she saw them. "How are you?" she giggled, and patted his stomach. "I'm wonderful, I just came to find out the sex of the baby." Edd smiled, and Kevin couldn't help but laugh a little. Eddy chuckled a bit himself, and Edd gave them both an annoyed look. "Come with me!" she led them to the same room, and Edd laid back down on the cot. Kevin knelled down beside him, holding his hand gently. He was kind of anxious to see his baby.

She prepared everything, and pulled Edd's shirt up gently, revealing his growing belly. She placed the cold gel on, and Edd sighed deeply, squeezing Kevin's hand. She placed the monitoring tool up to his lower stomach, and Kevin's eyes glistened. "Holy shit.." he smiled and squeezed Edd's hand tight as he watched his baby move. HIS baby. Edd smiled. He was so happy... he seriously began considering keeping the baby. Kevin leaned up and kissed him lovingly. "This is fuckin' crazy..." he laughed, covering his mouth with his hand. "I love you dork..." he stated aloud.

Eddy pretended to gag, and Ed laughed cheerily, feeling happy for them. The nurse took a close look at the screen and smiled. "I think you've been blessed with a baby boy!" she exclaimed happily. Edd and Kevin squeezed each other's hands, and Kevin kissed him again, trying to fight back the tears. He had always wanted a son. Maybe not this early, but he always wanted a little boy. Someone to play football and baseball with, and someone to talk about manly things with. "Congrats!" the nurse giggled.

* * *

OMG! YES! this took FOREVER XD but i did it! the longest chappie yet, Chapter threeee! i hope you guys enjoyed this as much as i did. Omg my kevedd feels tho 3 well, please follow, favorite, and leave a quick review so i can continue! Thankies guys! Love ya! 3


	4. Family

That Makes Three of Us

* * *

Green eyes blinked open in shock, and terror. How was this even possible? He had taken four already. He so wasn't ready for a child. He definitely wasn't ready, considering the baby's father wouldn't want anything to do with it, and he was only sixteen. Abortion? Adoption? He was clueless. He so wasn't prepared for motherhood. Could he make it though High School? He'd just have to go with it. Kevedd mpreg.

* * *

The following day, or should I say evening, Ed, Edd, and Eddy, along with the other teens of the cul-de-sac, attended the big baseball game that would end the season. Kevin, always being the star of the sports teams, was under immense pressure. His feet rubbed against the ground, he sighed deeply, holding his bat in perfect position. A few drops of sweat rolled down his face as he shifted his weight up and down on his foot. He focused, and was caught off guard when they tossed the ball. He missed. "Strike one!" he heard, and grumbled to himself.

"Come on Kevin!" Nazz cheered. Edd sighed, and watched as the ball was tossed back, and thrown again. This time, Kevin raised his bat, and swung it as hard as he could, hitting the baseball way out of range. He sighed deeply, and the crowd cheered. Edd was bored. He wasn't a very sporty person, so he read a book. Almost into his fifth month, he began having extremely strange cravings. It seemed like the food he hated was the food he desired, and the food he liked was the food he hated. Soon, the game passed, and Peach Creek High won again. Kevin led Edd to the party to celebrate.

It was taking place at Nazz's house. He walked Edd in, and Edd sighed deeply as he took a seat at the dining table to read. Everyone cheered as Kevin joined the crowd. Edd took out his book, and continued reading. Eddy sat beside him and smiled. "Hey." He stated, and Edd put the book down. "Greetings Eddy." Edd responded, pushing a strand of shiny black hair back under his hat. Eddy blushed slightly, and bit his lip. "You look good tonight, sockhead." Eddy complimented. Edd smiled. "Thank you." he replied. Soft green eyes sparkled under the dimmed lights in the room. "Where is Ed?" he questioned.

"His family is having game night or some stupid shit like that, so he had to go home." Eddy explained, and Edd nodded. "I see." he responded, placing his hand over his tummy, where his baby resumed moving again. "I think I should begin brainstorming about some nice male names..." Edd announced aloud. Eddy nodded, "You should name him after me!" Eddy joked, gently punching Edd in the shoulder as he laughed at his own pathetic joke. Edd rolled his eyes. "Oh, grow up Eddy!" he mumbled.

* * *

After the party was over, Edd and Kevin headed home. "Dorko..." Kevin began. "Yes?" Edd questioned, then smiled genuinely at him. "I think we should put the kid up for adoption, we're so young, y'know?" Kevin suggested, then shoved his hands into his pockets. "I don't know If I could ever find myself to do it. It's our child..." Edd placed his hands over his tummy and looked down at it. "Hey, I'm part of this, and I can make choices to. Just because your pregnant with it doesn't mean you get to decide everything, dweeb." Kevin grumbled. Edd frowned. "You weren't even there!" Edd argued, and Kevin glared at him. "Well I'm here now, and I want you to put it up for adoption." Kevin demanded, staring right into Edd's eyes.

"It's my baby!" Edd claimed loudly, shoving Kevin away angrily. "Fine, fuck you!" Kevin yelled as he took off towards his house. Edd's eyes watered in shock. He was alone again. He frowned and wiped his tears away as he headed home. When he entered his house, it was totally dark. He saw the lights flicker on, and his parents jumped out. "Surpriseeee!" his mother giggled hysterically, and Edd totally forgot about Kevin for a moment. His heart skipped a beat with happiness. But with everything going on, hugs and kisses could wait. "Oh dear! You've put weight on!" his mother exclaimed. "Mother, father, may we sit down and speak?" Edd questioned. "Of course Eddward." his father grinned and they sat down on the sofa.

Edd sighed deeply. "Well... this is quite a long story, but... Me and Kevin started having sex and, I began getting ill. So I took a few pregnancy tests, and they came back positive, and I went to the doctor. I'm pregnant with a baby boy." Edd took out a small picture of his baby from his pocket, handing it to his parents. "How can this be? It's impossible!" she gasped in shock. "Not quite mother. Apparently, I have been born with a special organ that produces hormones to help me get pregnant and carry a child." Edd explained, and his father looked like he could have fainted. "Oh son, I don't know what to do with you." his father rubbed his temples slowly.

"I'm so happy we have money! To bad I have to become a grandmother so early." Edd's mother pouted. His father simply face-palmed, while his wife began pulling tons of money from her purse. It was about 1,000 dollars worth. "This is for you dear Eddward. I suppose we could make the guest room the baby's room." his mother smiled sweetly, handing him the money. Edd grinned and shoved it into his pocket. "Does Kevin have a job yet?" Edd's dad asked, glancing over at his only child and wife. "N-No..." Edd frowned and looked away.

"That lazy boy must man up and get a job to support you." his father emphasized, pushing his glasses up onto his face. "I am not even sure If he will be around for my baby and I." Edd sighed, trying to fight back the tears, but he couldn't. He leaned against his mother to cry. She smelt just like the perfume he had gotten her for Mothers Day last year. She whimpered like a hurt puppy, rubbing her son's back. His father scowled. "I want to have a nice, civilized chat with Kevin." he sneered, and his wife shook her head. "Darling, fighting with him will only make matters worse." she acknowledged, obviously sharing the same point of view as her beloved son.

"Well Eddward, we'll be here doing some work at home for another week, so what would you like to do?" his mother asked, wiping his tears away and watching his face light up. "I suppose we could just spend time together here..." Edd snuggled close to his mother, who he hadn't seen in person in what seemed like forever. "Alright. You and your little pumpkin should get a good nights rest." Edd's mother suggested, and his mother and father both kissed him on the cheek as he waddled upstairs to bed.

* * *

The next morning his mother had a nice clean outfit and breakfast ready for him. Edd took a nice hot shower, and got himself ready. He got dressed, ate all of his breakfast, and kissed his mother and father goodbye. He walked to school, and entered the building. He saw Kevin hanging out with all of his douchebag jock friends, and ignored them as he walked to his locker. He saw Eddy, and smiled sweetly. "Greetings Eddy." he opened his locker, switching out books, then closing it back carefully. "Sup." Eddy sighed and leaned against a locker.  
Ed came out of the bathroom and approached them. "Hi Double D!" he hugged Edd gently, and Edd hugged back. "Good morning Ed." he responded. Eddy gulped, staring up at Edd.

"Double D, I really think you should dump Kevin." he stated slowly, and Edd turned around. "I believe our relationship is already over Eddy, considering the fact that he yelled at me and left me last night." Edd sighed and his eyebrows furrowed sadly. Eddy pulled him close and patted his back. "I'm always here." he winked and laughed. Edd inched away from him. "Thank you Eddy." he smiled sheepishly, and watched as Kevin approached them, grabbing Eddy by the arm and dragging him away.

Kevin shoved him up against a locker, their faces smashed together. "Listen you little dork, I know me and Edd aren't together, but don't fuckin' feel him up like that, ya got me?" Kevin scolded, and Eddy laughed. "Get off of me shovelhead, It's not my fault Edd is single." he snapped back, still laughing a bit. The intercom came on, and Eddy was called up to the office. "Don't touch him again, dork." Kevin slammed Eddy against the locker, then released him.

Eddy walked to the office slowly, wondering what they could possibly want him for. When he opened the door, his mouth dropped open. There stood his big brother, who hurt him mentally, sexually, and physically, or any form of hurt at all, since he was an infant. He cuffed his hands over his mouth. "He's here to pick you up." the secretary smiled, and Eddy began to run away. "Little brother, come back!" his brother stated in the fakest voice. Everyone in the hallway parted as they made their way by.

Ed and Edd stared at each other in shock. Ed picked Edd up, tossing him over his shoulder. "Ah! Ed, put me down this instant!" Edd cried. Kevin followed them, and Nazz followed Kevin. Outside, Eddy was trying to climb the fence to escape his brother. Sarah and Jimmy were on the playground, and they gasped. Sarah squinted her eyes. "Is that Eddy?" she asked Jimmy, who nodded. "I think it is!" he exclaimed, and they watched as Ed ran outside, Edd over his shoulder. Kevin and Nazz rocketed after them.

"What's going on Sarah?!" Jimmy questioned, looking up at his best friend. "Let's find out!" Sarah crawled over the fence, and helped Jimmy over. They ran out on the scene and watched the madness. Eddy panted, a few stray tears falling down his face. Ed put Edd down, near the building, and went to attempt to help Eddy. They all backed away in terror as his brother pulled a gun out and started shooting at Eddy, who jumped and dodged the bullets.

Edd got down, cowering in fear. Kevin pulled Nazz close to him, and looked for a place to hide. Sarah and Jimmy screamed and moved out of the way. Jimmy was a little late, and his eyes widened as he looked down, only to reveal a bloody hole going through his blue sweater almost into his tummy. "JIMMY!" Sarah shrieked in horror, and fell to her knees, holding him in her arms. Jimmy sighed and hyperventilated a bit. "I'm okay, it didn't hit me that hard. It barely got me!" Jimmy pulled the bullet away and wiped away the blood. Eddy was totally exhausted, but he made it over the fence. Ed ran to his little sister to see if he was okay, and Edd sat there thanking god that he and his baby were safe.

He was teary eyed, and in shock. He gasped in terror when he felt a bullet hit the ground beside him. He could have sworn he jumped 50 feet through the air, but he didn't. He skid his knees hard against the ground as he landed, trying to dodge the bullets. Kevin's eyes shot open and he ran out to defend his honor, or property, I should say. As another bullet flew towards them, Kevin grunted as he shoved Edd out of the way and landed hard on the ground with him. Kevin was shielding Edd with his own body for a moment. His brother realized he was out of bullets and hissed. "I'll get you little fucks." he growled, crawling over the fence.

Meanwhile, Eddy was walking through the street, absolutely exhausted, and covered with battle scars. He felt himself being pulled through a hole in a fence. He was face-to-face with Jonny, who led him up into his treehouse he built from scratch. "It sounded like you needed help." Jonny laughed, and Eddy nodded. "Thanks." Eddy sighed, burying his face into his knees. Jonny patted him on the back, and sat Plank up between them. "Plank hopes this craziness passes soon." Jonny chuckled quietly and Eddy buried his face into his hands instead. "I hope so to." Eddy agreed, looking outside, wiping his stray tears away.

* * *

_When Edd returned home after the incident, he was spoiled and pampered, but headed to bed. That night he began to have a very pleasant dream. _

* * *

_Gorgeous green eyes glistened with tears of happiness as his tuxedo was fit to perfection, and soft shining stands of ebony hair fell over his pale forehead. The moment had finally arrived. The church doors opened, and he linked arms with his beloved father, and they waited. Kevin looked at him, his heart racing, full of anticipation. The room was filled with love and happiness. Edd's mother cried a bit, wiping her tears away on a silk, pink handkerchief. _

_Kevin gave him that adorable halfway-smile, assuring him that this would be the best day of their life. Rolf, Ed, and Eddy, were the best men, standing beside of Kevin. A beautiful Nazz walked up the aisle first, a light blue gown flowing behind her as she led a tiny flower girl up the aisle, holding her chubby hand. The little girl had soft red hair, and the most gorgeous green eyes. She was so tiny, and the petals fit the palm of her hand just right. She laid down many at once, tiny pink lips stretching into a beautiful smile, showing two adorable front teeth, with a gap between them. _

_Finally, Edd's father led him up the aisle. Edd let those tears roll down his cheeks as he smiled at Kevin. Soft piano music played in the background, filling the room with a distinct noise to cover the crying of family members. Edd made it up to the alter, and smiled, hugging his dad tight. His father finally gave his only son away, wiping away a tear as he sat beside his crying wife. Edd made his way up the stairs, and faced the person he would be having and holding until death do them apart..._

_Everyone looked so happy for them. Their vows were exchanged, and they shared a powerful uniting kiss. Everyone stood in unison, clapping, screaming, and cheering with joy. Edd gasped and laughed happily as Kevin lifted him bridal style into his strong arms. The little flower girl giggled and pulled on Kevin's pants leg. Kevin looked down and smiled. "Daddy, are you and mom gonna be together forever now?" she asked, hugging his leg tight. "Yeah, I think so." Kevin chuckled and kissed Edd's nose as he began to walk off, the sweet baby girl still clinging onto his leg._

* * *

Can't tell if cliffhanger or not o_O anyways, i hope you guys loved this fluffy and dramatic chapter! I hope you guys leave reviews, follows, and favorites for this story so I can continue! thanks SOOO much for all the support 3 love ya guys bunchies! tune in next time xD


	5. Dork

That Makes Three of Us

* * *

Green eyes blinked open in shock, and terror. How was this even possible? He had taken four already. He so wasn't ready for a child. He definitely wasn't ready, considering the baby's father wouldn't want anything to do with it, and he was only sixteen. Abortion? Adoption? He was clueless. He so wasn't prepared for motherhood. Could he make it though High School? He'd just have to go with it. Kevedd mpreg.

* * *

Slowly, school felt like it was coming to a close for the year. Edd walked back towards the same old boring building, knees still covered heavily in bandages. He felt sad. He really didn't wanna be alone. He missed having Kevin around to hold him and sooth him and protect him... Ironically, Kevin rode by on his bike, but slowed down when he came up to Edd. Edd rolled his eyes and ignored him. "Dorkie, wait," Kevin followed Edd around the curb and sighed. Edd stopped, and turned to face him. "Need a ride?" Kevin questioned quietly. Edd shook his head and looked away. "No, I'm quite fine with walking." Edd responded, looking away.

Kevin pulled his bike up onto the curb, propping it up against someone's house. Edd bit his lip. Recently, his hormones had went nuts in more ways than one anytime Kevin was around. "You do know I don't mean half of the shit I say, right?" Kevin took Edd's wrist gently. Edd gasped just from that tiny touch. "Y-Yes..." he whined, and let Kevin push him up against the wall, their lips crashing together. He wrapped his skinny legs around Kevin's waist, and moaned into the kiss.

"We're going to my place, got it dork?" Kevin smirked and pushed his bike out onto the empty road. Edd nodded reluctantly, and got on behind him, wrapping his arms tight around Kevin. Kevin took off, going back around the curb and parking at his empty house. He opened the garage, and parked his bike. He shut the garage door back, and shoved Edd back up against the wall, their lips smacking together again. Edd squeezed his legs around Kevin's waist once again, and Kevin opened the door leading into the kitchen, carrying Edd as he kicked the door shut and went upstairs.

* * *

When Edd woke up, he was curled up close to Kevin, head lying on his chest. Just like they did about 7 months ago. He sighed and smiled, feeling ten times better. Kevin stroked his hair, and that's when Edd realized, he didn't have his hat on. He was about to bolt up and look for it, but he was so cozy and warm in that spot. Kevin sighed deeply and smiled. "We're skipping school the rest of the day." he decided as he sat up. Edd smiled, he did need some time to relax. "Alright, if you insist." he nuzzled Kevin gently, and grabbed his discarded clothes off of the hardwood floor, slipping them on. It was tight squeeze, but he managed it.

"Let's go get ice cream." Kevin suggested as he stood up. Edd's eyes widened as he looked him up and down. He had some really nice anatomy going on. Kevin put his clothes back on piece by piece, and handed Edd his hat. Edd put it back on and smiled sheepishly. "Thank you Kevin." he stated, and Kevin nodded. "It's nothin' double dweeb." He opened the drawer of his beside table and pulled out some money. Edd blushed as Kevin took his hand and they walked outside. "Dude, I want you to know that I'm sorry for what I said... I was being a stupid jackass..." Kevin frowned and sighed, adjusting his hat. "It doesn't change my mind on what I want though." he mumbled.

Edd nodded, coming to the conclusion that he couldn't change his mind. They began walking up the street to the candy shop, where they could buy some ice cream as well. Edd blushed and swung their arms as they walked in. A mother was buying her son some candy, holding his hand tight. Edd couldn't help but smile as he waited in line and leaned on Kevin. "What kind of ice cream do you want, dork?" Kevin questioned, squeezing his hand. "Vanilla would be pleasant." Edd smiled, batting his thick black eyelashes somewhat. "'Kay dork." he responded, and moved as the people in front of them exited. He walked up, taking out five dollars. "Two vanilla ice creams." Kevin mumbled, pulling out some money from his pocket.

Edd smiled slightly and blushed as they waited. They had their ice creams handed to them, and Kevin paid. They walked out hand in hand, enjoying the ice cream as they went along. Kevin heard faint music and raised an eyebrow. "Hear that dork?" Kevin asked as he began going towards the noise, and Edd nodded. "Yes, I believe there is a public concert taking place." Edd suggested, and let Kevin lead the way. They finally found where the noise was coming from. Someone had left their radio outside.

"I feel dumb." Kevin laughed a bit and Edd giggled, almost child like. Kevin threw his cone in the trash can behind them, Edd copying his action as they stood there silently for a moment. They heard a slow song and Edd's face blushed light pink. Kevin smirked. "Let's dance dorkie." He stated, pulling Edd close to him, his lover's eyes widening. "I-I can't dance..." Edd whispered timidly, making Kevin crack up a bit. "Neither can I." he rolled his eyes and smiled, placing his hands on Edd's shoulders. Edd gulped nervously as he placed his bony hands on Kevin's shoulders. They swayed back and forth awkwardly to the music. "So..." Kevin mumbled, keeping the cool smile on his face.

Edd looked down quietly, and felt a soft finger tilt his chin up gently. Cold vanilla-flavored lips pressed against his, then were pulled away. Edd beamed, his entire face turning the color of a light pink rose for a moment. As the music stopped, they stood there silently for a moment. "Come on dork." Kevin sighed deeply and led Edd off. They walked down the street towards the local clothing store. They walked in, looking around. Edd spotted baby clothes and went that way, looking around. Kevin followed reluctantly and sighed.

Edd smiled as he took some off of the rack, looking at them. Blue onesies with cute patterns on them were appealing. He had the money his mother gave him, so he kept it with him. Kevin looked away, feeling sad and guilty. Edd smiled and grabbed one in particular. A tiny striped onesie with a matching hat and socks. _'This is the one, my babies first outfit' _He thought as he slung it over his arm with the others. Kevin rubbed the back of his head and looked down at the ground. Kevin followed as Edd went to check out. He pulled some money from his pocket, paying the man at the counter and having the babies clothes put into a bag.

They left quietly, and Kevin frowned. "I'm sorry..." he stated quietly. Edd raised an eyebrow and turned to face him. "For what?" he questioned, taking Kevin's hand gently. "For being a dick. I'm here for ya, kay dorko?" he kissed Edd, and Edd nodded. "Thank you very much Kevin." Edd's eyes sparkled as he let Kevin lead them off. School had been let out by now, and it was beginning to get dark. Kevin swung their hands and let Edd snuggle up to them as they walked out to the clearing beside the creek.

Kevin was tired, so he lied down on the ground, staring up at the sky. "You could get ticks from that, Kevin, it isn't very sanitary." Edd warned, but Kevin shook his head. "Lay here with me." Kevin suggested, holding his arm out. Edd shook his head slowly. "I'm not feeling to well..." Edd whimpered, running over in a different direction, at least attempting to run. He leaned over and threw up. Kevin's eyes widened and he busted out laughing. "Nice one dork!" he called out. "Oh dear! How humiliating!" Edd covered his face with his hands and began to take off. "Where are you goin'?" Kevin asked loudly. "I'm going home!" Edd whimpered, still going his own way. Kevin began to feel light rain, but ignored it as he hopped up to his feet.

"Wait!" Kevin cried, and felt rain pour down on them. When I say pour, I mean pour. It was accompanied by very strong winds. "Holy shit!" Kevin yelled, "Get your ass back here before you get blown away, Dorko!" he finished. He couldn't see a thing, but continued running. Edd's eyes widened at the chaos. He saw Eddy pop his head out of the window of his house. He was with Ed, who motioned him to come towards the house. "Double D! Get your ass over here!" he reached his arm out, and Edd frowned as he looked back at Kevin. He bit his lip, and ran towards Kevin, landing into his arms. "We're going to be ill later!" he screeched, trying to have his voice heard over the awful weather.

Edd shrieked like a little girl as the winds got much, much stronger, blowing everything over. "Fuck!" Kevin hissed, ducking down and cuddling Edd in his arms for a moment. "We need to move!" Edd basically screamed, since it was so loud. Kevin took Edd's hand and Edd panted as he tried to run with him. The first place in sight was Rolf's house. Kevin ran towards it, slamming the door open and slamming it shut once they were in. They heard Rolf in the backyard, and went towards the noise, then they saw him. He was trying to round up all of his farm animals, the wind blowing some away.

"Run, into the shed with you! The son of a shepherd is getting blown away!" Rolf yelled, trying to push all of his animals into the shed. He saw some of his chickens being blown away, and screamed. "No! Retreat to the son of a shepherd, Rolf needs you!" he shouted, grabbing one by it's talon. He jerked it down and shoved it into the shed. "Dude, get the fuck inside!" Kevin growled. "Who invited guests into the house of Rolf!?" Rolf grumbled, stomping towards them, then jumping back as the door flew off. Edd cried like a hurt child, clinging onto Kevin.

Rolf slammed the shed door shut, and finally trudged his way back into his house. "We must get down into the sacred cellar of Rolf!" Edd and Kevin followed him into he backroom of his home, where he pulled open a wooden door that led down into a basement that was almost bunker-like. The weather around Peach Creek was extremely unpredictable, and they have had a tornado before. In the basement they Rolf had a bunch of random stuff. He had tons of jars of random food that neither Edd or Kevin had seen before. There was several stacks of woven baskets as well.

Kevin and Edd sat on the floor, cuddling each other tight. "The clothes are wet..." Edd sighed deeply, taking the wet baby clothes from the bag and folding them. Kevin put his arm around him, touching his stomach gently. Edd placed the clothes back into the bag and watched as Rolf stuffed his face with some strange green food covered in slime. It sounded absolutely awful above them. Kevin cuddled Edd tight and kissed him. "We'll be okay Dorko." he soothed him, and slowly he lulled him to sleep in his arms, then he fell asleep afterwards.

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long, I lost my proofreader and im kind of sad :( but i got it done for you guys! Im sorry if it isnt that long or good, but I tried. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Pretty please follow, favorite, and especially review so I can continue! Love ya! :D


	6. Kimberly Vincent

That Makes Three of Us

* * *

Green eyes blinked open in shock, and terror. How was this even possible? He had taken four already. He so wasn't ready for a child. He definitely wasn't ready, considering the baby's father wouldn't want anything to do with it, and he was only sixteen. Abortion? Adoption? He was clueless. He so wasn't prepared for motherhood. Could he make it though High School? He'd just have to go with it. Kevedd mpreg.

* * *

Kevin's arm was tingling and numb, and boy it hurt. He wanted to move it, but Edd looked so much like an angel in his sleep, he didn't wanna wake him up. Rolf was asleep beside them, snoring. Finally, Kevin felt Edd stir a bit in his arms. He looked up at him and smiled. "Greetings Kevin..." he leaned up and kissed him and Kevin beamed, his light brown eyes shining. It was amazing how many times Edd could just steal his heart again and again, and not even know it. They decided to let Rolf sleep, as they quietly opened the cellar door and crawled out. They walked out through the back, where the door was supposed to be. Their eyes widened.

"I have a feeling we will not be participating in school for a while." Edd sighed and Kevin nodded, agreeing. Everything was knocked over, trees were lying everywhere, and water was flooding the street. Eddy walked out of his house, his eyes wide. "Holy fuck..." he mumbled as he looked around. Edd leaned on Kevin and sighed deeply. "Ever since I found out I was pregnant, it has been one disaster after another..." Edd whimpered and nuzzled his face against Kevin's chest. "Sorry dork..." he wrapped his arms around Edd. "Everything'll work out in the end." he smiled reassuringly, and Edd scowled. "Nothings ever going to be better!" he whimpered, wiping his tears away.

Edd was nervous and scared. He pulled away from Kevin and jogged to his house, slamming the door shut and flopping down onto the couch to cry. There was not much else that could happen to him. He was extremely scared for the pain of labor and recovery. He was sick and nervous and oh-so-tired. His parents did assure him that they'd be there when he went to the hospital. He was sleepy and felt terrible. He laid on his side, trying to fall asleep.

* * *

Kevin sighed as he entered his house. His mother was inside, trying to fix the power. "Mom... can we talk?" he mumbled quietly. "Sure dear, what is it?" she smiled as Kevin approached her and crossed his arms over the counters in the kitchen. She turned around, strawberry blonde locks whipping behind her. She made eye contact with her son. "So like... me and Edd started fucking... and now hes pregnant." he announced. She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Darling, boys can't get pregnant." she smiled and pulled the curtains apart so some light could get in. "No, I'm being serious mom... he has some special organ or somethin'." Kevin finished, and his mother sighed deeply.

"Whatever sweetie, go outside and play." she frowned, and Kevin sneered as he walked outside. He couldn't believe she didn't take that seriously. He walked out and bumped into Jonny. "Dude, where the fuck is Edd?" he questioned, and Jonny shook his head. "I don't know Kevin. Sorry." he shrugged his shoulders and walked off. Kevin shook his head and trudged through the water towards Edd's house. He slammed the door open, only to see that Edd was no where to be found. "Fuck..." he mumbled to himself, and pulled out his iPhone from his pocket.

He dialed Edd's number, and sighed thankfully as he got an answer. "Hello Kevin." Edd stated through the phone. "Where are you dork?" Kevin questioned as he paced back and forth in the house. "I'm selecting some items for the baby's bedroom." Edd replied, and Kevin nodded as he leaned against the wall. "Well I'm at your house so yeah. Bye dorko." he hung up, and sat down on the sofa, staring off at the picture of Edd and his parents when he was young. He sighed and laid back, turning the TV on.

He had a lot on his mind. He sighed and frowned, looking at a picture of Edd on the wall. "I need to do this." he said to himself as he sat up. He began to do something VERY unlike himself. He cleaned house top to bottom, and made Edd a strawberry and banana milkshake. Just as he finished up, Edd walked through the door, Eddy carrying all of the heavy bags. "Greetings Kevin." Edd smiled, his hands over his now big tummy. Kevin couldn't help but smile as he shuffled across the floor to kiss him. Edd's eyes widened when he realized the house was spotless. "Oh Kevin... thank you so much." he blushed and wrapped his arms around him.

Eddy rolled his eyes and laid everything down as he stomped off angrily. "I have everything prepared for our child's room. Will you assist me?" Edd smiled sweetly as he began removing everything from the bags. Kevin groaned when he saw the box with a crib. He hated to assemble things, but he picked it up and began to work on it. Edd put the white and blue high chair apart easily, and couldn't help but laugh at Kevin as he struggled to stick the pieces together.

Edd smiled and squatted down, reading the directions and easily assembling the crib. Kevin groaned in protest as he lifted it upstairs. "Place it in my bedroom for now please. Infants cry very much when they're first born and when I'm healing I should be laying down and having easy access to him." Edd explained, and Kevin nodded as he kicked open the cracked door leading into Edd's bedroom. He placed the crib right next to his lovers bed and retreated down the grabbed a set of sheets that went into the crib and headed upstairs, placing them in. Kevin walked up behind him and sighed, wrapping his arms around his lover.

Edd giggled, and suddenly, water splashed everywhere on the floor from beneath him. "Oh my!" Edd blushed with embarrassment and collapsed into Kevin's embrace. "Holy shit dude!" Kevin's eyes widened in shock. Pain shot through Edd's body like lightening and he winced hard as he retreated down the stairs, Kevin following. "Oh fuck, I have to get my mom and dad! Go do something!" Kevin cried as he ran outside. "Kevin!" Edd squeaked in protest and began to pant. "Alright, just breathe." Edd told himself. Eddy heard the commotion and slammed the door open. "Oh fuck... wheres Kevin!?" he questioned loudly as he wrapped his arm around Edd's waist and held his hand supportively. "I have no idea! Oh god, get me to the hospital!" Edd cried.

Eddy tried not to panic as he helped walk Edd outside. "Nazz has a car, she'll drive us!" Eddy helped walk a pain induced Edd to Nazz's door. He knocked on the door way more than he should have, and she popped her head out. "Hey guys-Woah! Do you guys need help?" she asked, her eyes wide. "Yes! Drive us to the hospital!" Eddy yelled hysterically, and Nazz frowned as she grabbed her purse and keys and headed around back. They followed, and Edd let out a whimper. He had never felt so much pain in his entire life.

Eddy helped Edd into the back as Nazz hopped into the drivers seat, jammed the keys into their slot, turned them, and drove straight through the water, splashing it everywhere. She yanked the wheel, turning sharply down the curb as she raced to the hospital. "Agh! Contractions!" Edd arched his back and bit his lip from the pain, and panted hard, trying to relax. He sighed and breathed deeply, holding his stomach. Nazz went way past the speed limit and panicked a bit as she almost missed the turn. She managed to turn it just in time and pulled in towards the hospital.

Back at the Cul-de-sac, Kevin frantically burst into his home, where his parents were doing the usual. His dad was leaning back watching television, while his mom cleaned. "Edd is having my fucking baby. Right now. I'm serious!" he yelled, his parents looking at him as if he was mad. "I'm serious!" Kevin cried, only to be ignored. "Don't be stupid." his father growled, and rolled his eyes. "It's hard enough having a queer son." he mumbled, sipping some coffee. Kevin frowned and stomped off, running into the garage. He hopped onto his bike and began to race through the water, towards the hospital.

As Edd was escorted to his room, Eddy and Nazz sat in the waiting room. "Where in the world is Kevin?" Nazz questioned, and Eddy shook his head. "I don't know, but Double D's baby is early." Eddy buried his face into his hands, feeling saddened. They could hear Edd's screams all the way down the hallway. "I wanted a c-section!" Edd whimpered helplessly, burying his face into his hands. "Sweetie, your baby is coming right now. We have no time." A nurse stated, then frowned and sighed, preparing for the birth. "I want an epidural! Anything!" Edd cried, tears streaming down his face. "Okay, we need you to push."

* * *

Finally, in about 30 minutes, a tiny, crying baby girl was placed up onto Edd's bare chest. He was absolutely exhausted. The nurses squealed in delight and covered the tiny baby girl up with a blanket. She was smaller than most babies, but otherwise she appeared healthy. Edd was so overwhelmed. He was full of emotion. He didn't care if he was cold, or if his private parts were showing. He was finally holding his baby girl. "Hi sweetie..." he kisses the top of her head and panted, wiping some sweat off of his face with a wet cloth.

He sighed deeply and smiled. "I love you Kimberly. That's your name." he whispered to her, stroking her soft red hair. She squirmed in his arms and snuggled up against him. He was so sore, but he was relieved. He heard the door open, and Nazz and Eddy entered. "Awww..." Nazz giggled sweetly as she looked at the tiny baby girl. "So precious. Me and Eddy picked this out." Nazz smiled and handed Edd a fuzzy white blanket. He lifted his daughter up a bit higher, and wrapped her up safe and sound in the soft blanket. Eddy came closer and sighed deeply, fighting back tears. "Wow... it's really cute Double D." he laughed a bit as he finally wiped a tear away.

" 'It' is a female, and her name is Kimberly Vincent." Edd stated proudly, and nuzzled her gently. Nazz just smiled and sat down on a chair next to the bed. "She looks just like Kevin." she sighed and pinched the newborns cheek gently. "Where is Kevin?" Edd asked, raising his eyebrows. Eddy and Nazz both shook their heads. "No idea." they stated in unison, and the nurses lifted little Kimberly away to get her ready in the nursery. Another Nurse walked up towards Edd and sighed. "Well, congrats sir. You're baby is healthy but she'll have a little trouble breathing at times, but other than that you'll be ready to go home this evening when shes ready." she announced, then patted Edd on the back and smiled as she walked off.

* * *

Edd finally arrived home, and was literally exhausted. He kicked off his shoes and walked upstairs, holding little Kimberly in his flimsy arms. He winced from the pain, but endured it as he made it to his bedroom. He laid her down in her crib and smiled. "You're so perfect." he managed lean down, and kissed her forehead, turning her mobile on. Soft music played and he whined from the pain in his lower back and... other region, as he crawled up into bed.

His parents did manage to make it for a while to see him and Kimberly, but had to leave shortly after for an emergency meeting, and wouldn't be back for another two months. It made him kind of sad, but he managed to relax and just watched her for a moment, finally putting his mind at ease. Her sparkling green eyes fluttered shut immediately. He smiled and relaxed, falling fast asleep.

Later that night, Kevin managed to crawl through the window, but made a loud thump as his sneakers hit the ground. Edd shot up quickly and cried out from the pain. "Good lord Kevin!" he growled angrily, and leaned back. "Why are you in here?" Edd questioned, and Kevin shook his head nervously. "Well... uh... I had to check up on you." Kevin shrugged and Edd rolled his eyes.

"We have a daughter. Her name is Kimberly Vincent." he announced, and Kevin shook up and down from emotions as he walked towards the crib, looking down at his baby. "She's beautiful..." he smiled and leaned down, kissing her nose. "Don't wake her..." Edd winced hard and leaned back, groaning. "I love you Edd Marion Vincent." he smirked and sighed as he laid down beside his lover on the bed. "Don't touch my lower spine." Edd grumbled, and Kevin nodded, snuggling him gently. "You're still a dork."

* * *

Woah! I bet you guys didn't expect that! XD Surpriseee! Sorry it took so long to update. It was my birthday and I've had everything going on. But Yep! Here it is. I hope you enjoyed it. Little Kimberly is so cute! So please follow, favorite, and please leave a review so i can continue. Love ya!


	7. Unexpected Heroes

That Makes Three of Us

* * *

Green eyes blinked open in shock, and terror. How was this even possible? He had taken four already. He so wasn't ready for a child. He definitely wasn't ready, considering the baby's father wouldn't want anything to do with it, and he was only sixteen. Abortion? Adoption? He was clueless. He so wasn't prepared for motherhood. Could he make it though High School? He'd just have to go with it. Kevedd mpreg.

* * *

Hello guys! :D As you all have been waiting for, everything has been explained in this chapter! Plus, i'm pretty sure it's the longest chapter yet. So enjoy!

* * *

The next morning Edd woke up to a crying Kimberly. The tiny little girl flailed in her crib, obviously hungry. Edd winced as he sat up and shoved Kevin off gently. He got up and groaned as he lifted her out of the crib. She began screaming even louder and Edd frowned, at the verge of tears. He tossed his shirt off and held her up to his chest, letting her latch on. She calmed down immediately and Edd sighed tiredly. Kevin stirred a bit and sat up.

Edd rolled his eyes and went downstairs. He was so hungry. He prepared a bowl of frosted flakes and ate it quickly, then washed dishes while juggling Kimberly in his arms. Kevin walked downstairs and smiled. "Let me hold her for a while." Edd sighed and handed his daughter to him. Kevin breathed deeply, trying to fight the tears. He was holding his baby for the first time. She looked up at him with a confused expression, and he laughed a little.

"I love her.." he whispered, wiping his tears away. "I had her half-way through my eighth month... she weighed 5 pounds 5 ounces." Edd smiled and put the dishes away. "I'm sorry I didn't make it dorkie... my bike wheel kind of went flat on me." Kevin sighed deeply and shook his head. Edd nodded in understanding, then he heard a knock on the door and rushed up the stairs, trying to ignore the pain as he barged into his bedroom and slipped his shirt on. He retreated down the stairs and raced to the door. He opened it, only to reveal all of the kids from the Cul-de-sac. "We're here to see the baby!" Nazz squealed excitedly and they all made their way inside.

Edd sighed and shut the door, sitting down on the couch as everyone surrounded Kevin and cooed over the newborn. Ed and Eddy sat beside Edd though. "How do you feel Double D? I brought you some cheese." Ed smiled in his old goofy manner, handing Edd a slice of cheese that was still in the wrapper. Edd managed to laugh and smile. "Thank you very much Ed. I'm quite fine, just a bit sore." Edd sighed and leaned back. He was so happy he was back to his petite frame. All of that weight made him worse before.

Everyone began taking turns holding the baby, and Edd relaxed a bit. "Are you coming to prom this Friday?" Eddy questioned. Edd sighed. "I'm not sure. I have Kimberly to look after. I also have make-up work for my studies." Edd replied, and Ed frowned. "Please go Edd!" Ed pleaded, and Edd shook his head. "I'm not quite sure I can Ed, but if I can make time I may arrive." Edd smiled, so happy to finally be spending some time with his two best friends.

After almost everyone got to hold her, it was finally Eddy's turn. She managed a tiny half smile for him, and squeezed her tiny hand around his index finger. "I think your kid likes Uncle Eddy." Eddy smiled and Edd grinned. "What a precious moment. I'll cherish this forever." he mumbled to himself. Eddy handed her back to Edd, who kissed the top of her head and held her close to him. She began to flail and cry, and he sighed deeply as he trotted upstairs with her.

Kevin bit his lip and watched as everyone began to leave, except Eddy and Ed. "What do you losers want?" he questioned, and Eddy stood up. "Listen dude. You better not think about walking out on him now. He needs you. If you even think about it, let's just say we're gonna have a lot of fucking problems." Eddy warned, snarling at Kevin, giving him his signature menacing glare that could look right through your soul and leave two steaming holes in the middle. Before they knew it, the door busted open.

There he stood. Eddy's brother. "Found ya!" He laughed, and Kevin scrambled out of the house upon seeing him with a gun, Ed following right behind him out the door. Eddy frowned and socked his own brother right in the nose. Edd heard the commotion and grabbed little Kimberly, and jumped into the closet, shutting it quietly. He heard Eddy run into a different room, and his brother make his way upstairs. He frowned and held his daughter close to him as he heard the door open. "Eddy... you better come out now." he growled.

Eddy knew Edd was in trouble, so he raced up the stairs. Eddy's brother slowly began to turn the handle to the closet, and Edd accepted the fact that he and his daughter both would die. Eddy barged in just as he was about to open it. His brother turned around so quickly, he felt dizzy just from doing so. He smirked as he shot Eddy 3 times. Twice in the chest, and once in the stomach. Eddy fell to the ground and was trying not to scream from the pain.

His brother smirked and lingered over him, unaware that his cell phone fell out of his pocket. Edd peaked out of the closet quietly, watching in horror. "I couldn't let you have the money left over from mom and dad..." his brother had the most evil grin on his face as he stepped on his chest. Eddy winced and frowned, knowing he would die. His brother simply laughed as he exited the house. Edd hopped out and ran to his side in shock. "Eddy!" He frowned and pulled him close to him. "We have to get you to a hospital!" Edd frowned and was about to get up, before Eddy shook his head slowly. "I don't think I can make it..." he mumbled. Edd didn't care though. He took out his cell phone from his pocket.

He dialed 911 and told them his address. He held Eddy's hand with his free hand and tried not to cry. Kimberly began to scream and cry, and Eddy sighed, staring up at the ceiling, the pain fading away to a white nothing. Edd bit down hard on his lip, a few stray tears traveling down his cheeks. He heard loud footsteps coming back up the stairs and his eyes widened upon seeing Eddy's brother. "Well well well..." he smirked and Edd backed up into the corner, holding his crying daughter against him.

Eddy's brother picked up his phone and laughed as he held the gun up to Edd's head. "Theres no escape for you." he smirked, and Edd looked behind him, absolutely shocked to see his father standing there with his expensive gun. Edd closed his eyes and frowned, but just when he saw Eddy's brother try to pull that trigger, he ducked down and heard another gunshot go off. Eddy's brother let out a cry and backed up against the wall. Edd's mother ran to her son, holding him up against her.

Edd rocked his daughter gently as a desperate attempt to calm her down. The police arrived, along with the ambulance who took Eddy and his brother. "How did you get here?" Edd asked quietly as he finally managed to get Kimberly to relax. "Well darling, we were excused from the meeting early so we decided to come home and help you with the baby for a while. Spend time with _our _baby." his mother explained, a faint smile spread across her face. He saw Kevin race into the room. Kevin thanked every god that his little family was safe, and Edd's parents moved away as Kevin knelled down in front of Edd. He kissed him gently and held his hand. Edd sighed and managed a tiny smile.

His mother wiped her tears away and leaned against his father. Kevin took Kimberly and nuzzled her, holding her tight. "My little girl." he smiled and looked right into Edd's green eyes. Not a thing had changed about them. "Your still and always will be a dork... but your my dork." Kevin took a key from his pocket and handed it to Edd. Edd raised an eyebrow questioningly, and Kevin smiled. "I got us our own apartment." Edd's eyes widened as he threw his arms around his boyfriend, their daughter snuggled between them.

Kevin pressed their noses together and kissed him again. "Why the fuck didn't you leave?" Kevin asked, holding Edd's face with his free hand. "He would have shot me." Edd frowned and kissed his boyfriend hard. Kevin shoved him up against the wall, kissing him back. Edd's parents frowned and backed away a bit. Kevin pulled away and Edd sighed shakily. "We should start moving." Edd stated quietly.

* * *

By Wednesday, the flood had cleared up, and Edd and Kevin were moved into their new apartment. Edd had managed to make up all his work, and get a part time job doing room service for the apartments on weekend days, which was usually cleaning. No one was quite sure about what happened to Eddy's brother, but Eddy was in the hospital, healing rather quickly. Edd felt as though God was finally making everything up for him. Sometimes Nazz, or Ed would come to see the baby.

Kevin had gotten his license, and was able to drive to work at a sporting goods store so they could pay their bills. Edd felt as though his life was finally coming together. Today they had school, and were getting ready. As Edd was changing Kimberly into a cute outfit that Nazz had gotten her, he felt Kevin's arms around him. They were so strong and so warm, and they made him feel safe. "Well... I'm ready when you are." Kevin smiled, and Edd nodded, leaning up and kissing him gently.

As prom was coming nearer, Edd realized he had nothing to do on Friday evening. He was still pondering though, on if he should stay home and study, or go to see his friends. Eddy would be released by then to go to prom, and he'd get to see him. He didn't know for sure. He grabbed Kimberly's baby bag and fixed a white baby sling around himself. He placed her inside and tucked her in with her favorite blanket that Nazz and Eddy got her from the hospital. Edd pulled his shirt up so she could get some quick breakfast before school began. He hadn't eaten anything this morning himself, but he figured he'd make it until lunch.

Kevin held Edd's hand, and Edd blushed, leaning against him. Kevin held the car door open for him, and Edd giggled, almost like a girl as he got in and pulled the seatbelt around he and Kimberly. They were yet to get her a car seat. "So... are we going to prom?" Kevin asked as he shut the door and walked around, taking the driver's seat. He buckled his seat belt, and Edd shrugged, stroking their daughter's hair. "I'm not quite sure. But you have matured so much Kevin..." Edd smiled with adorable dimples and leaned over, kissing Kevin's nose.

Kevin grinned. "You know, Dorko the third told me that they might be releasing Dorko the second because he's doing so well." Kevin turned the wheel, and Edd's eyes widened, and he showed that adorable gap in his teeth. "Eddy's being released early?" he asked. "Dorkie said he might be." Kevin shrugged as he pulled in at school. Edd pulled his shirt down and kissed Kimberly's forehead. She had fallen fast asleep.

Kevin unbuckled his seat belt and stepped out of the red corvette. He shut the door, and walked around, opening the door for Edd yet again. Edd grabbed his bag and held it over his shoulder. and kissed Kevin as Kevin shut the door back and strutted into the building. Edd balanced two bags, and little Kimberly all together. He made his way into the school, only to see Eddy standing there, arms wide open. Edd's eyes shot open as he attempted to walk quickly. He hugged him tight, and Eddy hugged him back, smiling. "Thank the lord you're alright!" Edd smiled, and Eddy stared into what he thought was the most perfect green eyes.

"Yeah, I'm okay sockhead." he punched Edd in the shoulder playfully, and made a funny face at Kimberly. Edd rolled his eyes and headed to his locker. He used his free hand to place his books into his bag, and he saw a tiny pout come across Kimberly's lips. He knew what was going to happen, and reached down into the baby bag grabbing her pacifier and sticking it into her mouth.

Nazz greeted him with her pretty smile. "Hey Double D, whats up?" she questioned, and Edd shook his head. "The usual." he laughed a bit and Nazz giggled as she pinched Kimberly's cheek gently. "Are you going to prom?" Nazz wondered as she played with Kimberly's strands of strawberry blonde hair. "I'm still not quite sure about it. I'll ponder for a while." Edd smiled as he leaned down, kissing Kimberly's nose.

* * *

Well guys, thats it for chapter 7! I hope you enjoyed! :D Please follow and favorite this story. Pretty please leave a review! Even if it's a small one, it counts :) Thanks so much! Love ya!


	8. Life as we Know It

That Makes Three of Us

* * *

Green eyes blinked open in shock, and terror. How was this even possible? He had taken four already. He so wasn't ready for a child. He definitely wasn't ready, considering the baby's father wouldn't want anything to do with it, and he was only sixteen. Abortion? Adoption? He was clueless. He so wasn't prepared for motherhood. Could he make it though High School? He'd just have to go with it. Kevedd mpreg.

* * *

Just as they shared their sweet moment, familiar footsteps were heard. Everyone split through the hallway as Colton made his way through and slammed Kevin against the wall. He had obviously been doing a lot of training in the gym. Edd's eyes widened, along with Ed and Eddy's. "Guess what? It's fucking over!" Colton yelled, slamming Kevin's lower arm against the wall. A loud pop was heard and Kevin gasped, biting down on his lip to prevent himself from screaming. Jaime laughed as he confronted his old leader.

Edd frowned angrily as he put the baby sling over Nazz, and laid his bag downs. "I'm done." he growled. Edd backed away slowly as Colton confronted him. He had forgotten just how tiny he was. Colton slapped him in the face as hard as he could, and slung him to the ground like a ragdoll. Edd frowned and sat up quickly. Eddy was shorter than Colton, but he went right at him. He punched him in the eye, making Colton cry out in pain for a brief moment. Just as Jaime was about to help tag team him, Ed jumped in. Nazz moved out of the way and tried to comfort Kimberly.

Colton threw Eddy off of him easily, and grabbed Edd by the front of his shirt. Edd flailed in his grip and frowned. "Let me go!" he cried helplessly, not even noticing Kevin as he got up, holding his broken arm. Kevin walked over to Colton, and began to throw punches with one arm. One hit him in the jaw, and he dropped Edd to the hard ground. Edd winced, feeling sharp pain in his lower back. Kevin continued to fight with all that was in him. Colton was much stronger, and they were breaking sweat as they continued. Kevin was in so much pain, but kept fighting til the end.

Eddy grabbed Jaime by his ebony hair, smacking his head against the wall. Jaime fell to the ground immediately, and he and Ed jumped in to help Kevin. Edd was dizzy, and tried to stay awake. He knew his boyfriend needed him, but he was weak. Slowly though, he stood. Kevin's eyes shot open as Edd made his way towards him. "Do you have any manners!? You think you're so 'cool' for hurting me and my friends!? No. You're garbage, you are filthy garbage!" Edd screamed out, finally losing his temper. He had a few flashbacks... all of the pain that he had put him through. The dynamite in him was going to go off today.

* * *

_He felt himself being pressed hard against his own locker, and he winced, realizing he was probably gonna get the crap beat out of him. The taller one leaned extremely close to him, and smiled. "Faggot..." he whispered, pressing their noses together and pulling away slowly._

_He crumped his paper up and went to throw it away, only to be grabbed by the arm and thrown against the wall. "Hey fag." the boy from earlier smirked. "Leave him alone, you bully!" Ed frowned, and the taller boy looked back at him quickly. "Shut up retard!" he snapped. "Excuse me!" Edd frowned angrily. If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was someone making fun of his best friends. The taller boy began to choke him._

_ "It's time to get revenge for what that retard did to me." he laughed, grabbing Edd by his neck. Edd felt his eyes water up, and he tried to fight passing out._

* * *

Colton actually looked shocked, and dropped Kevin and Ed, who he was holding by their shirts. He took off running as flimsy Edd began to take off after him. Kevin bursted out laughing, along with a few other students. Everybody rushed outside to watch, and Nazz took his hand, helping him up. "My arm hurts..." he hissed in pain and Nazz frowned. "We should get you to the nurse first." Nazz led Kevin to the Nurses office. Outside, Edd had managed to take Colton down, and was beating him senseless. "You have done enough to me! You could have killed my baby when she was inside me, you've hurt me, and my friends. This is how it feels!" He cried, tears spilling down from his eyes as he threw kicks and punches.

No one was laughing now. Everyone was shocked. The teacher's pet, the goody-two-shoes, was beating someone up. As the police pulled in, Edd stopped and stood there silently. The ambulance pulled in behind the police, and took Colton. Edd stood there as he was questioned by the police. "Why did you do this young man?" a taller cop questioned, and Edd shook his head. "I was just quite tired of being bullied sir." he whispered in his most ashamed tone. "Let's talk." The cop frowned and put a gentle hand on Edd's back, and they sat down on the concrete.

"Well... you see... He has been bullying my friends and I for a while now. I have a special organ that allowed me to conceive... he kept bullying me... I'm afraid my daughter may have birth defects that we cannot yet determine." Edd explained, burying his face into his hands as he began to cry. The cop tried not to cry himself as he hugged Edd. "You're not in trouble." he patted Edd on the back. "But he is in trouble." he pointed to the ambulance that was driving off. Edd nodded. "Thank you sir. Have a nice day." Edd smiled slightly and wiped his tears. "Stay strong son." he smiled back and waved as he got back into the police car and drove off.

Edd sat there silently as everyone walked back into the school. He buried his face into his knees, and continued his crying. He sat there like that for a few minutes, until he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked up, only to see Nazz. "Kevin's parents are gonna be here soon to meet Kimberly and take him to the hospital to get his cast... I think you did the right thing to, to be honest." Nazz smiled, and rubbed Edd's back. Edd looked at Kimberly, and cried even more. "I'm just so thankful she's alive..." he leaned over and kissed her forehead. Nazz shrugged and giggled. "She's a cutie." she paused when she saw Kevin walk towards them.

Edd glanced up at him, showing that cute little gap in his teeth. Kevin gave him that sexy, adorable smirk. He took a seat beside him, and wrapped his good arm around Edd's waist. Edd just leaned on him, and watched as a black SUV pulled up and stopped. Kevin's parents hopped out, and Kevin's dad looked like he could melt to goop when he saw Kimberly. His mother's mouth was agape as she looked back and forth between Kimberly, Edd, and Kevin. "It's true..." she whispered in shock. Kevin's dad took tiny Kimberly out of the swing and smiled as he pinched her fat cheeks. Edd leaned his head against Kevin's and smiled.

Kevin's dad smiled and bounced Kimberly gently in his arms, his wife right beside him, adoring her. "She's a chip off the old block... I bet she'll be a sports lover..." Kevin's dad chuckled as he kissed her cheek. Kevin grinned and bit his lip. "Cute, isn't she?" he laughed a little and sighed as he cuddled Edd tight. Edd raised an eyebrow as he saw his parents white Honda car pull in. His mother and father hopped out, running towards him but pausing when they saw Kevin's parents. "Greetings Mr. and Mrs. Barr." Edd's mother smiled, then continued to Edd, pulling him into a tight hug. "Oh sweetie..." she held him tight and frowned.

"I'm so sorry about what happened.." she kissed her son's forehead, and went to join her husband as they talked to Kevin's parents. They all turned to look at the young couple, cuddled against each other. Nazz sat there awkwardly, fixing some wrinkles on the baby's sling. Edd and Kevin exchanged a kiss and smiled.

* * *

It had finally arrived. The evening of prom. Edd's mother was getting little Kimberly into her expensive dress they had gotten her. It was red, with ruffles. It had long lace sleeves and it looked perfect on her. She ran a soft bristled brush along her red hair, giggling at how adorable she was. Edd's father was helping him get his tux on right. "Well... you look like a handsome young man. As always." his father laughed as he fixed his bow tie on just right. "Thank you father." Edd replied. His clean ebony strands were extremely rare to be seen, but they would be exposed tonight. "Kimberly looks beautiful." Edd smiled lovingly as he took his daughter into his arms.

"Wait! Picture!" Edd's mother cried as she grabbed her camera from the coffee table. Edd laughed as he leaned against his father, and they both showed smiles with gaps between their teeth. Kimberly managed a tiny, cute smile. "Alright, we're ready. I suppose I shall wait until Kevin arrives." Edd smiled and kissed his mother's cheek. She began to cry and sighed deeply. "You're so handsome! So grown up as well!" she hugged her husband tight, and he shook his head. "Carla, he had to grow up some time." He stated. "Lennard, he grew to fast!" she whimpered.

They heard a car pull up, and Edd waved. "Bye." he smiled as he opened the front door and exited. He shut it back, and blushed as Kevin appeard from the other side of the car. "Hello hottie." he laughed as he opened the door for him. "Thank you good sir." Edd smiled and took a seat, buckling the seat belt over he and Kimberly. Kevin shut the door, and retreated to the driver's seat, doing the exact same motions as Edd. "Kimberly's so cute." he smiled as he started the car up and pulled out onto the road.

"You look really good without your hat... or sock... whatever it is, dork." Kevin complimented as he took the same old turn. "Thank you Kevin." Edd smiled and stared up at the starry sky. Kevin pulled in at the parking lot, and looked over at Edd. It was extremely crowded, and Edd gulped. "No ones gonna think your ugly. You look fucking sexy." Kevin kissed Edd and slouched as he took his seat belt off. "I'm ready when you are babe." he smiled and opened the door. "I'm ready." Edd sighed deeply as he opened the door for himself, holding Kimberly tight. Kevin shut the door for him and smirked, locking arms with him.

"Aren't you quite a casanova tonight." Edd rolled his eyes and Kevin chuckled. "Hell yeah." he replied. Kevin kissed Edd as they entered, and Edd looked around silently. "Here, I'll take her." Kevin took Kimberly into his arms and walked off towards Nazz, who was wearing a dark blue dress that came up to her knees, with no straps, and silver high heels. "Let's dance." Nazz smiled as she began to lead him off. "Wait," Kevin retreated to Edd and handed Kimberly back. "I owe you." he laughed slightly as Nazz dragged him into the gym. Edd smirked a bit to himself as he walked in. He saw Ed and Eddy sitting on a bench, waving hysterically and yelling his name.

Edd laughed as he sat between them, bouncing Kimberly on his lap. "Hello!" Edd exclaimed cheerily, his black bangs falling over his eyes. "Awww.." Ed smiled as he took Kimberly into his arms gently. Since Sarah was born, he was really good with babies, to Edd's surprise. Eddy took Edd's hand and led him to the gym floor. Edd couldn't help but smile as Eddy held his waist. He placed his hands on Edd's shoulders, but as soon as they began, a familiar song played. He caught eyes with Kevin all the way across the room.

_The day we met, frozen I held my breath._

Slowly, they made their way towards each other through the crowd, everyone parting for them. They totally forgot about Nazz and Eddy at that moment.

_Right from the start, I knew that I found a home for my heart._

Edd smiled, remembering it was the song they danced to in the Cul-de-sac when they skipped school that day. It brought them so much closer...

_Beats fast, colors and promises, how to be brave, how can I learn to love when I'm afraid to fall.._.

As they got closer, their hearts began to beat faster. Their faces reddened, and their footsteps were faster.

_But watching you stand alone, All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow..._

Finally they made it to each other, and immediately got right into the perfect position to slow dance.

_One step closer..._

Edd and Kevin swayed back and forth with the music, holding each other tight, looking into each other's eyes...

_I have died everyday waiting for you, darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years... _

"I'll love you for a thousand more." Kevin smirked as he took a black ring box from his back pocket, and flipped the top open. Edd gasped, and threw his hands over his mouth in shock. "K-Kevin!" he cried, his eyes watering as Kevin got on one knee. "I've liked you for a long ass time, and I spent like, way to much money on this ring... so will you marry me or whatever?" Kevin looked up at Edd, who had several tears spilling out of his eyes. "Yes! But are you kidding me? Are you joking!? Oh my goodness..." Edd laughed, and everyone around them cheered and clapped. "Dude, does it look like I'm joking? You're such a dork." Kevin rolled his eyes and kissed Edd gently as he slipped the engagement ring onto his finger. "I love you..." Edd whispered quietly.

"I love you to, Dork."

* * *

Welp, we have one more chapter left! I hope you guys enjoyed this one. It brought tears to my eyes! The song lyrics is 'A thousand years part 2' by Christina Perri and I do not own it. All rights go to her! Please leave a review and favorite this story! Love ya!


	9. Forever

That Makes Three of Us

* * *

Green eyes blinked open in shock, and terror. How was this even possible? He had taken four already. He so wasn't ready for a child. He definitely wasn't ready, considering the baby's father wouldn't want anything to do with it, and he was only sixteen. Abortion? Adoption? He was clueless. He so wasn't prepared for motherhood. Could he make it though High School? He'd just have to go with it. Kevedd mpreg.

* * *

_ ~Epilogue~_

* * *

_I've waited a hundred years... But I'd wait a million more for you..._

It was finally here. The big day. Her dress was silk, and strapless. It was perfection. The back of it was lace, revealing her tiny waist. Her long red hair was pulled up and braided into a beautiful bun. She wore a string of real pearls, handed down to her by her grandmother, Carla Vincent. A long veil was aligned with her perfect dress, and red dirtied up sneakers were fit to perfection. She didn't like makeup, but wore it for her special day. She carried red carnations and white roses. She wasn't yet ready to leave her fathers behind... but she was ready to live her life.

_Nothing prepared me for... the privilege of being yours, Yes I do..._

Her father smiled as he locked arms with her. She giggled a bit as she looked at him, her beautiful green eyes sparkling. "Wow, aren't you a casanova tonight." she smirked a bit and he shook his head. "Just like your other daddy..." he laughed a little and sighed as the church doors opened. Piano keys tinkled in the background as a soft, gentle melody played. They walked up the aisle. Kevin didn't quite know if he was ready to give his daughter away.

_If I had only felt the warmth within your touch... _

She would no longer be Kimberly Barr when she said 'I do.' to her love. Nothing would be the same. She kept that smile though, showing off her dimples and gap between her teeth. Cameras flashed and she locked eyes with her husband-to-be. He smiled and blushed, his cheeks tinted pink like strawberry ice-cream. She looked away from him though, and over to her other father. He smiled at her with the same dimples, giving her a reassuring look.

_If I had only seen how you smile when you blush..._

She smiled back, and as they made it up to the alter, she faced her father, kissing him on the cheek. "Bye baby girl." Kevin kissed her back on her forehead, and fought his tears back as he took a seat next to his lover, wrapping his arm around his petite waist. Edd leaned on him, smiling happily for his daughter. She walked up the stairs, covered with red carpet. She tossed her flowers into the crowd carelessly, and turned to face her soon-to-be husband. Her fiance took her tiny hands, ignoring her bit off nails as he looked into her eyes.

_Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough..._

The priest smiled at the lovely couple, and looked over the crowd. He began to speak of the bible, and love, and how special marriage was. Kimberly could have dozed off... but didn't. She stayed focus on her fiance. He smiled as her with cute pale lips, and she smiled back. Their eyes shot open when they heard the priest speak of their vows. As they repeated them, they took their time...

_Well I would have known, what I was living for all along..._

Kimberly felt her eyes water as she leaned in towards her love, and he leaned in back. They shared their kiss, hearing several cameras going off at the same time. They were now together forever. Forever. She pulled away, smiling that adorable smile. Everyone cheered and clapped. Kimberly laughed as he lifted her bridal style, and they headed into the room for the reception.

_What I've_ _been living for..._

Kimberly wrapped her skinny arms around his neck and everyone followed them into the formal-looking room. Everything was decorated with lace, some white, some red. Kimberly's fiance kissed her cheek as he walked off to greet his family members. She frowned as she sat down in a chair, her other father greeting her. "I'm sure Eddy will arrive soon dear. He is just a little late. He is quite the busy man." Edd smiled as he sat beside her, rubbing her back. "He probably doesn't wanna-" she stopped as she saw him walk into the room, wearing his tuxedo.

_Your love is my turning page..._

Eddy smiled as he greeted them, holding a little box with a bow wrapped around it. "You look perfect Kimmy." he complimented, and sat beside her and handed her the gift. "It's for you. A wedding present or whatever." he shrugged and watched as she untied the box and opened it. "Wow, it's beautiful." Kimberly smiled as she took out a silver bracelet with diamonds aligned along it. She slipped it on and hugged Eddy tight. They were really close, almost like brother and sister. Edd smiled as he watched Kevin walk into the room.

_Only the sweetest words remain..._

Kevin laughed when he saw Eddy. "Well well well... If it isn't dork." he rolled his eyes as Ed barged in behind him and shoved everyone to the side as he hugged Kimberly tight. Kimberly squealed in delight to see him as she hugged him back. "I missed you guys so much!" she laughed as she pulled some strands of red hair out of her face. "You look so pretty! Just like a princess!" Ed's little daughter giggled. Ed married a Vogue model named Elizabeth, but they called her Eliza. They had three kids, two boys, Jaxson Daniel, and Xavier James. Then they had Ariana Laura. She looked up at Kimberly in awe, her brown eyes glistening.

_Every kiss is a cursive line..._

"I think you're much prettier." Kimberly smiled as she knelled down, not caring if her dress got dirty. She took the little girls tiny hands and made eye contact with her. "Are you a real princess?" she questioned, poking Kimberly's nose playfully. Kimberly laughed a little and shook her head. "No, I'm not a real princess." she smiled and sat back up. Kevin and Edd grinned as they cuddled each other tight. "She's grown up so beautifully Kevin... such a sweet young woman..." Edd leaned up and kissed Kevin gently.

_Every touch is a redefining phrase..._

Ed's two other sons were running around tampering with stuff and spouting nonsense about dinosaurs. His wife was sitting at a table watching them carefully. Eddy sat there quietly, smiling at his two best friends. "We grew up pretty good... I have my own business, Ed married a supermodel, and Edd became a doctor. We're just so badass." Eddy laughed and shook his head. Edd smiled and giggled a bit himself.

_I surrender who I've been, for who you are..._

Kimberly's fiance came up to her and smiled. "Dance?" he held out his hand, and Kimberly shook her head. "Me and my dads dance first." she winked at him and he nodded. "Alright sweetie, whatever you want." he smiled as he trudged off. Kimberly took Edd and Kevin's hands, leading them out onto the dance floor. They all held hands with each other as they pulled inwards and outwards, then spun around like ring-around-the-rosie. Kimberly bursted out laughing, along with Kevin and Edd, who both leaned in and kissed her on her cheeks.

_Nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart..._

"I love you guys..." she whispered as a few tears rolled down her face. She hugged them tight and tried not to cry. "Don't cry on your special day. Be gracious." Edd smiled and kissed her nose, similar to his. "Thanks daddy. I love you." she retreated to her new husband, and Edd and Kevin shook their heads as they got into position to slow dance. "This brings back memories..." Kevin mumbled, rolling his eyes as he glared down at the silver ring on Edd's finger.

_If I had only felt how it feels, to be yours..._

Soft, slow music played in the background as Kimberly and her husband finally held each other close for a slow dance. Ed slow danced with his wife, and Eddy sat there quietly. He didn't really have much of a love life. He loved his money, though. As the song finished and another came on, Kimberly grabbed Eddy's hands and led him to the dance floor. Her husband laughed and smiled as he began to dance with his mother. Eddy shook his head as he got into the position for a waltz.

_I would know, what I've been living for all along..._

"What a beautiful bride." Eddy smiled as he spun her around, her dress flowing. She giggled and smiled with her perfect dimples. The music stopped, and she wiped some sweat off of her face. Eddy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as she locked arms with her husband. They went to cut the cake, and everyone watched, and took pictures.

_What I've been living for..._

The party went on as usual, and it was time for Kimberly and her husband to open their gifts. Kimberly got tons of new clothes and jewelry. Her husband got money and some new clothes... and... a pack of condoms? "Who the heck gave me condoms?" he questioned as he looked around. "It's better to be safe than sorry!" Jonny cried from behind the crowd. He shook his head as he began putting everything back into the box.

_Oh, we're tethered... to the story we must tell, when I saw you, well I knew we'd tell it well..._

The party came to an end and everyone headed out to say goodbye to the newly weds. Hugs and kisses were exchanged for the groom as he hopped into their car, waiting to drive them to the airport for their honeymoon in Paris, France. Kevin sighed as he looked into his daughters eyes, Edd beside him, trying to comfort him. "I love you so much baby girl... don't ever forget that. Give me a call, or text, or something. Okay?" he let a few tears roll down his face as he hugged her tight and kissed her on her cheek.

_With the whisper... we will tame the vicious scenes..._

Edd smiled as he kissed his daughter's forehead. "I love you sweetheart. Have fun." Edd leaned on Kevin and frowned, watching her walk off, her dress flowing behind her. "She's so grown up..." Edd sighed and shook his head. Kevin was still crying and wiping his tears. "She'll always be our baby." Kevin smiled and looked down into Edd's green eyes that he had loved for so many years. "Forever."

_Like a feather... bringing kingdoms to their knees._

* * *

Well guys, thats it for the story! I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave your final reviews and favorite this story. Thanks so much for all the reviews. I may or may not make new EEnE stories. Just look out, I might add one! Well, thanks guys. Love ya! Also, the song lyrics is Turning Page by Sleeping at last. I do not own it!


	10. Strange Happenings

That Makes Three of Us

* * *

Green eyes blinked open in shock, and terror. How was this even possible? He had taken four already. He so wasn't ready for a child. He definitely wasn't ready, considering the baby's father wouldn't want anything to do with it, and he was only sixteen. Abortion? Adoption? He was clueless. He so wasn't prepared for motherhood. Could he make it though High School? He'd just have to go with it. Kevedd mpreg.

* * *

Prom came to an end, and Kevin, Edd, and Kimberly, were on their way back to their apartment. Edd leaned his head on Kevin's shoulder, his engagement ring sparkling under the lights as they passed through. Kevin finally pulled in, and they all hopped out. The car beeped, signaling it had locked once Kevin pressed the button on the keys that locked the doors. Edd held sleeping Kimberly close to him as they walked into the building. It was quiet, and not a soul seemed to be around.

Kevin unlocked the door to their apartment, and they walked in quietly. Edd raised an eyebrow when he saw a folded piece of paper on the floor. Kevin's eyebrows furrowed and he gave Edd a quizzical look as he lifted the folded note up. "I'm taking Kimberly to her room." Edd whispered, Kevin nodding. Edd walked back into the nursery and Kevin slowly unfolded the paper. He began to read over it.

_Do you know how wrong it is for a male to have children?_

_You've shamed the female race. Your baby is a monster, and so are you._

_I'll make sure you pay for doing this!_

Kevin laughed and threw the paper in the trash. "Stupid feminist bitch..." he rolled his eyes and watched as Edd trudged back in, unbuttoning his shirt in the process. Kevin smirked and bit his lip. "Hey hottie... you know what I want..." he laughed and held his arms out. Edd blushed, then smiled, jumping into Kevin's arms. Kevin carried them into their bedroom, and they locked lips in the process. Edd closed the bedroom door, and they were at it again.

* * *

The next morning, Edd woke up early. He remained cuddled up to his fiance for a moment, just watching him. He smiled and rolled over. Thank god it was the weekend. He closed his eyes and tried to fall back asleep, but realized Kimberly was wide awake when he heard her crying. He got up slowly, and stared down at their clothes. He slipped his underwear and button-up shirt back on, and grabbed up the rest. He ran to the bathroom and threw it all into the washer.

He then rushed back into Kimberly's room and scooped her out of her crib. She gurgled and her eyes glimmered as she looked up at her daddy. Edd smiled and unbuttoned his shirt. Kimberly was beginning to get her breakfast, when Edd heard a door open. He tiptoed towards the bedroom, and saw that Kevin was still asleep. He raised an eyebrow and frowned.

That was odd. He began to shuffle across the floor towards the kitchen, and saw the front door open, seemingly by itself. He frowned and shook a bit, then it happened. "Sockhead!" Eddy yelled, and jumped out, alongside Ed. "Oh good lord!" Edd screamed in terror and turned around, covering himself. "You scared me to death!" he cried, hyperventilating for a moment. "I'm half naked!" he squeaked, fumbling towards the couch and covering himself with a blanket. Kimberly paid them no mind and continued doing her thing.

Kevin groaned as he peeked out of the bedroom door, covered by only a thin bed sheet. "Fucking dorks... I can't get any sleep around here.." he mumbled, rubbing his eyes. "Kevin! Watch your language around the baby!" Edd scolded. Kevin rolled his eyes and made his way back into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Edd sat down on the sofa, his friends sitting beside of him.

Kimberly was dressed in her butterfly nightie. She had finished and pulled away, and was now looking a round. Edd kissed the top of her head and covered himself up competely with the blanket, only letting his arms hang out so he could hold Kimberly. Ed was playing peekaboo with her, when Kevin finally walked out, fully clothed. "Hey dorks..." he yawned and sat beside of Edd.

Eddy and Ed shrugged. Edd smiled and kissed Kimberly's nose. He just cooed over her. "I love you so much..." he whispered as he kissed her all over her tiny face. Kevin grinned as he let Edd lean on him. "So... when is your guys wedding?" Eddy questioned. "We're not sure yet." Edd mumbled. "Well, we're gonna head out. See ya sockhead." Eddy got up, Ed copying him. Ed smiled and waved as he and Eddy exited, shutting the door behind him.

"Well darling... what would you like for breakfast?" Edd asked. "We'll go out babe." Kevin winked at him, and Edd nodded, a faint blush appearing on his face. "I'm going to get Kimberly's formula ready. Would you please bring me out a clean outfit?" he questioned. "Yeah." Kevin responded as he got up to get ready. Edd entered the kitchen, and stopped when he saw a picture frame of he and his father and Kimberly... messed up. There were two cracks on the glass, right over he and Kimberly. He didn't pay it any mind, but simply frowned.

He took the picture out and threw the broken frame away. He pinned the picture up onto the refrigerator door with a magnet. Kimberly leaned against her mother, fast asleep. Edd smiled and sat her up in her swing. He began preparing her bottle, which was adorned with cute animals. His eyes widened as he remembered something. "We need to buy Kimberly's car seat." he told himself as he poured the formula into the bottle. Kevin walked in, laying down an outfit for his husband-to-be.

"Thank you." Edd grabbed his clothing and began to pile it on, not forgetting his hat. He lifted Kimberly up to go get her dressed, leaving Kevin alone. He circled around the kitchen, just thinking. He stopped to examine the pictures on the fridge. "That's weird as fuck..." he mumbled to himself as he saw some pictures of Kimberly missing.

* * *

Hi guys! Great news. A lot of you were kind of disappointed that the story was so short, but guess what, I'm gonna continue! :D So please leave a review and follow/favorite for more! Love ya!


	11. Torn Apart

That Makes Three of Us

* * *

Green eyes blinked open in shock, and terror. How was this even possible? He had taken four already. He so wasn't ready for a child. He definitely wasn't ready, considering the baby's father wouldn't want anything to do with it, and he was only sixteen. Abortion? Adoption? He was clueless. He so wasn't prepared for motherhood. Could he make it though High School? He'd just have to go with it. Kevedd mpreg.

* * *

Once Edd and Kevin had headed out, the first place they went to was the local shop to buy Kimberly's car seat. Kevin walked in, with his arm around Edd's waist. Edd held Kimberly in his arms, and saw a woman sneer at them in the nastiest way. He shrugged it off and thought she must have been homophobic. He shook his head and went along towards the baby furniture section. Kimberly gripped her father's shirt gently, some drool seeping out of her tiny pink mouth. Kevin smiled at Kimberly and gently took her from Edd's arms so he could look. "I'm gonna go take her around, okay?" Kevin stated slowly. Edd nodded. "Take your time." Edd replied.

Kevin strutted off with Kimberly leaned on his chest. She was so tiny and precious. Her red hair matched his. She was so perfect. He began to look around, examining everything. He saw a woman staring at them with ice blue eyes and blonde hair. He could have sworn he saw her at the entrance. She winked at him as she made her way around, her black high heels clinking against the ground. She made a stop in front of him. She was gorgeous. Long blonde hair that was down to her waist. The perfect body and face. Long tan legs and... big boobs. Kevin couldn't help but stare.

"Hi..." she giggled as she pressed her body against his. Kevin smirked and bit his lip. He couldn't resist her. "Hey." he mumbled, trailing his hand down her back slowly. "Is that your daughter?" she questioned as she looked down at the infant in his arms. "Oh... uh... no. It's my friend's baby. I'm babysitting." Kevin laughed nervously. "She's cute." the woman laughed and flipped her long hair. "Yeah..." Kevin shrugged and smiled. "So..." she pressed her breasts up to his chest as she leaned her face closer to his. "Are you in for a good time?" she whispered, her minty breath lingering in the air as her french tip nails dug into Kevin's back.

"Yeah." he smiled, and saw a mother of two looking at t-shirts across from them. "Hold on." he winked at her as he approached the brunette woman in front of him. "Can you hold this baby?" he asked, holding out Kimberly. "Oh, of course." She gave him a motherly grin as she took the infant into her arms and cooed at it. "Let's go babe," Kevin took the woman's hand immaturely, and they headed out the door.

The woman held Kimberly and frowned. "We should try to find your mother..." she sighed and bumped into Edd. "Oh my god!" Edd whimpered as he grabbed his daughter and held her close. "Have you seen a boy with red hair around here?" Edd asked quickly, his eyes filled with tears and worry. Her eyes widened, realizing this was a gay couple. She didn't mind though. "I saw him head out the door with some woman..." she replied truthfully. Edd wiped some tears away. "I knew it. I knew I shouldn't have trusted him." he growled angrily.

He stomped out to the car, juggling Kimberly and the car seat. Tears streamed down his face. "I hate him!" he cried as he put the car seat in place. He buckled Kimberly up. He didn't know how to drive, and that was a problem. His father had taught him a little in the past, and he figured he could do it. He smiled when he realized he had Kevin's wallet. "Good luck getting home." he laughed and got into the driver's seat. He looked around, grabbing the car's manual from a little storage area beside of the seat. He read over it, and prepared to go home.

He backed out slowly, and went out onto the road nervously. He headed back towards the apartments. Kimberly slept soundly in the back. Edd stared down at the engagement ring on his finger and began to cry again as he pulled into the parking lot. He took the ring off slowly and sat it down in the passenger's seat. He had to work the night shift, cleaning out all of the empty apartments, and juggle taking care of Kimberly. He could call Eddy for help. He didn't want to disturb him though. He groaned as he thought for a moment.

He was so upset. He just had to cry a little more, before he finally grabbed his cell phone and called Eddy. Eddy answered. "Eddy, I need your help." Edd stated through the tears. "What's wrong sockhead? Do you want me to kick Kevin's ass?" he growled through the other end of the phone. "No... Can you watch Kimberly for a little while tonight?" Edd wiped his tears away and sighed deeply. "Yeah, I'll be there in a few. See ya sockhead." Eddy hung up, and Edd stuck his phone back into his pocket. He finally grabbed up everything he needed, and got Kimberly out of her new car seat. He locked the car, and went up into the apartment building.

* * *

Kevin laughed as he held the sexy woman's waist. "Wow... I haven't been this happy in a long time. You're amazing... really good." he smiled up at her. She giggled. "Thanks honey." she began to speak, her long hair fell past her shoulders and she winked at him. "You should stay..." she whispered. Kevin forgot about his tiny family and nodded. "I'd love to. Want more wine?" he asked as he sat up, with nothing on. She nodded. He walked into the luxurious kitchen, pouring two glasses of fine wine and retreating.

"Here you go babe." he patted the spot beside of him as he laid on the water bed. She smiled and sat up beside of him, sipping the wine. He sipped his as well. She was 24, while he was 17. It was wrong, but he didn't care. He put an arm around her, and looked at her makeup covered eyes. She had nothing on but hot pink lingerie and high heels. "Well... let's have some more." Kevin smirked and leaned in, kissing her some more.

* * *

Eddy had finally arrived, and saw Edd crying. The stress was so much for him. He and Kevin were barely able to pay the bills, and he did all of the work around the apartment, while working and taking care of Kimberly. Edd did all he could though. Kimberly was in her comfortable white wrap, nursing. Eddy shut the door slowly and frowned. He never felt bad usually, but he did feel bad for Edd.

"Hey... you okay?" he put an arm around the taller male. "No..." Edd turned to face him, not caring how he looked at the moment. His face was so pale, and his eyes were red from crying. his lips looked pink from the paleness of his face. his nose and cheeks were tinted red as well. He looked terrible. Edd moved the chicken he was cooking from the pan and into a glass plate.

Eddy frowned. "Here, I'll take care of it." Eddy took the plate and Edd sat down at the dining table. Eddy sat it down in front of him, and even retreated to the kitchen to bring his pal a bottle of water. "I'll call Ed to come visit, okay? We'll have movie night, like old times." Eddy smiled, and Edd couldn't help but manage a tiny grin. "Thank you so much..." he whispered as he ate. Eddy nodded and took his cell phone out, dialing the third member of their trio.

Edd noticed that Kimberly was asleep, and was about to get up, before Eddy shook his head and gently removed her from the wrap. He balanced the phone between his head and shoulder as he chatted and scurried to Kimberly's room. Edd rolled his eyes and smiled a little as he put the dirty plate into the sink, and threw the empty water bottle into the garbage bin. Eddy came back out, sticking the phone in his pocket. He paused, then stared at shirtless, pitiful looking Edd. They both sat down on the couch together, waiting for Ed.

They were quiet as they sat there, and finally they made eye contact. Edd's heart was pounding in his chest as they began to lean closer to each other, their eyes closing slowly. Eddy gently held Edd's face, while Edd gripped his shoulders. Their lips were just about to touch, before Ed barged in, almost breaking the door off of it's hinges. Edd could have jumped, but he backed away slowly instead. Eddy groaned and frowned. "Cock block..." he mumbled quietly to himself. "I brought Zombieland guys!" Ed chuckled.

Edd smiled, and watched as Ed put it into the DVD player. They huddled together, like old times. Though they usually disagreed on their taste in movies, they did like this one. "I don't know what I would do without you two." Edd stated aloud. Eddy winked on him, and Edd blushed. Ed was oblivious to it all, and was laughing at the movie.

* * *

_One Week Later..._

* * *

The bills had came in, and Kevin hadn't came home. Edd was alone. He was about to give up. Kimberly had been fussy and hadn't stopped crying for hours. The house was a mess. Edd was doing the unthinkable. He had been in the steaming hot shower for about 2 hours, not moving, not doing anything, just watching some blood drip from his lips and down into the shower drain. He stared at the wall of the shower. It was like he was dead.

He wasn't aware that the door had opened, then closed. Kevin looked around. "Woah..." he whispered to himself. The house looked like hell. Kimberly was crying her eyes out. Kevin went into her room, and picked her up. "I'm so sorry baby..." he frowned, and rocked her to sleep gently. She must have missed being in her daddy's arms. Kevin put her back into her comfortable crib, then explored a little. Edd was no where to be found. He frowned worriedly. He regretted everything now. He remembered he had responsibility, and left the woman he had an affair with in a rage.

He heard the shower water pattering against the bottom of the tub, and pounded on the locked restroom door. "Edd. Open the god damn door!" he growled. Edd acted like he wasn't there, and tried to drown out his stress. He stared at the sweater tied to the top of the shower, in the form of a noose. He stood slowly, staring at the pictures of his family, Kevin, Kimberly, and his friends, sitting on the side of the bathtub. He sat up on a stool he had placed in the bath tub, and let a few cold tears roll down his pale face.

Kevin kicked the door in, and literally ripped the shower curtain down. Edd broke down crying. "What the fuck are you doing!?" Kevin bit his lip hard enough to make it bleed as he yelled. "Get out of here!" Edd shrieked, his face twisting into a pitiful form, so you could tell he was full of depression and hate. He finally just collapsed, falling unconscious.

* * *

Hi guys! This is the extreme cliff hanger! XD Anyways, sorry for such a dramatic/sad chapter! Please follow, favorite, and pretty please leave a review, even if it's small, so I can continue! Love ya!


	12. Pulling Through the Struggles and Pain

That Makes Three of Us

* * *

Green eyes blinked open in shock, and terror. How was this even possible? He had taken four already. He so wasn't ready for a child. He definitely wasn't ready, considering the baby's father wouldn't want anything to do with it, and he was only sixteen. Abortion? Adoption? He was clueless. He so wasn't prepared for motherhood. Could he make it though High School? He'd just have to go with it. Kevedd mpreg.

* * *

"Edd, baby, please!" Kevin cried as Edd swung the rolling pin at him. "Get the fuck out! I hate you!" Edd whimpered, finally unleashing his dark side on his fiance. He had woken up just minutes ago, and was already trying to kill Kevin. Kimberly cried in fear from all of the commotion. "You left me, and your baby! You don't deserve us, you don't deserve anything. I do fucking **_everything_**_!_" Edd yelled.

He had snapped. He had no clothes on, and was trying to beat Kevin with a rolling pin. "Babe, I'm sorry!" Kevin repeated over and over. Finally, Edd slung the rolling pin down. He slowly lowered himself to the ground, and buried his face into his bare knees. His wet ebony strands clung to his face. Kevin frowned as he slowly removed a quilt from on top of the sofa, and draped it over Edd's skinny shoulders.

Edd sighed shakily. "I'm dreadfully sorry." he whispered. It was as if Edd has lost control of his body for a moment. Kevin had several bruises on his face and arms from Edd successfully striking him with the rolling pin. "Babe..." Kevin began. His fingers entwined in Edd's hair. "It's fine... I love you. You don't know how sorry I am... I was being stupid and immature... You're right, I don't deserve my life. A great neighborhood, my own place, my own car, but most of all... handsome husband and beautiful baby girl." he smiled. Edd looked up at him, a cute smile plastered on his face. Edd purred as he held Kevin's face.

"I'm so, so sexually frustrated right now..." he smiled and slowly shoved Kevin down on the ground. Kevin's eyes widened, and he licked his lips. "Baby... please, take it easy there." he simply grinned like a goofball as Edd dropped the quilt off of his shoulders and looked down into his fiance's eyes. "To bad I'm upset with you." Edd stood slowly, picking up the quilt and tossing it at Kevin's face as he strutted into Kimberly's room. Kevin groaned.

* * *

Edd moaned as Kevin trailed his long fingers down his body. Their tongues were hot and wet in each other's mouths. "Kevin... please..." Edd moaned into the kiss. Their bodies were soaked with sweat and ached. They had been at it nonstop, forgetting about school. Their grades had dropped rapidly. "I can't get enough of this..." Kevin sighed as he looked into Edd's eyes. Edd nodded, his mouth agape, and gap showing. "Mhm..." he mumbled. Kevin created a pleasurable friction between them.

They kept going at it, switching positions, cuddling, and kissing. Kimberly slept and played with her toys, while Kevin and Edd had nonstop sex. "We need to go back to school tomorrow." Edd announced, giving Kevin a firm look. Kevin groaned. "Fine babe." he agreed. They had been out of school for a few days now. Edd bit Kevin's lip gently and smiled. "As of now... we continue having our intimate moments... have more sex." Edd's eyes gleamed and he smiled. Kevin bit his lip and gave him an adorable smirk "I wouldn't mind." Kevin leaned back down, kissing his lover.

* * *

Edd woke up the next morning, and rushed into the bathroom, throwing up. He expected the worst as he stood up, and looked at himself at the mirror. He looked at his tummy. "Please don't be pregnant..." he frowned, rubbing it. It hadn't changed any. Kevin maneuvered into the bathroom, staring at his fiance. "Babe?" he frowned, looking concerned. "I'm not... It's impossible. I can't be. The nurses said it was a once in a lifetime event." he mumbled. He then dug through the cabinet, pulling out some spare pregnancy tests he kept in case of this.

He shooed Kevin away, and took four. They all came out negative. He let out a sigh of relief as he threw them away and cleaned up the mess he made. He cleaned himself up a bit, combing his hair, brushing his teeth, etc. He strutted back out, only to be pulled into Kevin's arms. They began to kiss. Kevin shoved him against the wall, his hands grabbing Edd's butt, and squeezing it hard. "Ah!" Edd cried out. "School!" he whimpered frantically. Kevin ignored him, and sucked on his neck, leaving bite marks as he brought pleasure to him, showing his dominance.

Edd moaned, and thought he'd melt. Kevin stopped, and smiled. He was smitten over Edd. "Time to get prepared for school." Edd shoved him away playfully. They both began getting ready. Edd blew on his daughter's tummy as he got her ready. "I love you my little peanut." he cooed as he put her onesie on. It was decorated with colorful flowers. Nazz picked it out for her. Edd lifted his shirt and let her nurse. He bumped into Kevin on the way out, and they shared a kiss. Edd grabbed his school bag, and stuck his cell phone into his pocket.

Before they knew it, they were back. They flipped the doors open, practically in slow motion as they entered. Everyone stared. Nazz squealed as she hugged them both. "I missed you guys!" she giggled. She kissed Kimberly's cheek affectionately. The almost one month old was sound asleep. The day went on typically. With only two more days of school left, the boys knew they could do it.

* * *

Summer was here at last. Kevin and Edd were in their apartment, having some couple time, while Nazz took Kimberly to have a play date with her little cousin, and also to stay all night.. They held each other close and swayed back and forth like they did at prom. Edd stopped when he heard a knock at the door. He opened it, and smiled politely. "Here's your mail Mr. Barr." the man at the door looked over Edd's shoulder at Kevin. Kevin nodded, and Edd took it. The man shut the door as he trudged off. Edd groaned as he looked over the bills.

"We can't pay this." he frowned as he turned to look at Kevin. Kevin rolled his eyes. "Just call your-" he began, but didn't get to finish. "Excuse me, but my parents are not paying our bills! You have to be more responsible!" Edd put his foot down unhappily. "Dude, let me fucking talk for once! Your parents don't care! Stop acting like we can do all of this, because we can't!" Kevin snapped back, his cheeks tinting pink. "Yes we can, you're just lazy! You don't even go to work anymore!" Edd whimpered.

"Shut the fuck up, okay? You're always telling me what to do and how to do it, no wonder I'm always in a pissy mood!" Kevin grumbled. "Why do you always have to be so hateful!?" Edd asked loudly, trying not to cry. "Because you make me that way! I'm going to bed. Fuck this." Kevin stomped off. Edd heard the bedroom door slam shut, and he sunk down to the floor.

* * *

Kevin trudged into the kitchen the next morning, and couldn't help but smile when he saw Edd asleep on the floor. He sure did look cute. He lifted him up gently, staring down at his face. He tucked a piece of hair back into his hat as he carried him to the couch. He laid him down gently, and pulled the quilt over him. Some drool seeped out of Edd's mouth, and Kevin shook his head and wiped it away. He heard a quiet knock on the door. He opened it, and saw Nazz holding Kimberly and her baby bag.

"Shh..." Kevin pointed at Edd. "Right." Nazz whispered. She handed the bag, and Kimberly, to Kevin. "See ya." she waved as she backed out and shut the door quietly. Kevin put the baby bag down, and tiptoed into Kimberly's room. He plopped down onto the rocking chair. He cradled his daughter gently, and motioned the chair back and forth. Kimberly gripped his shirt and smiled. "I love you.." Kevin whispered to his infant daughter as he kissed her nose. He may not be the best fiance, but he was definitely a loving, devoting father.

Kimberly gurgled, smiling up at her daddy. Kevin felt some warm tears roll down his face. He had finally realized how lucky he was. How blessed. He stroked her soft red hair. Her green eyes glimmered with love as she leaned against him. Kevin shuddered, remembering how he wanted to have her put up for adoption. Looking at her now, he would die the most painful death for her.

He got up slowly, and dug through the closet. He grabbed Kimberly's stroller. He sat her in and buckled her up. He then grabbed a post-it note and a sharpie. He wrote a little note.

_Im takin Kimmy out, I love u babe. When I get home, Ill make this shit up... if u know what I mean. -Kevin_

* * *

Edd woke up with a smile. He felt something on his forehead, and pulled it off. It was a note. He laughed, and rolled his eyes. He could never stay mad at Kevin. He stuck the note on the fridge, and heard the door open. Kevin entered their home, kicking his shoes off. He lifted Kimberly out of the stroller, and made his grand entrance into the kitchen. "Good morning." Kevin winked at him. He sat Kimberly in her swing. "Good morning dear..." Edd wrapped his arms around Kevin.

"You and Kimberly are my life... my world..." he whispered lovingly. Edd smiled, and held his lover's face. "As you two are mine." he replied. "Let's go out... all three of us." Kevin suggested, holding Edd's tiny waist. "Yes, that sounds pleasant." Edd picked Kimberly up, and they headed out to the car. It was getting late, and dark. Kevin was driving a bit fast. Kimberly was fastened safely in her seat.

Edd was looking out the window. "Kevin, you're going a bit fast." he mumbled. "Nah." Kevin smiled and slowed down a little. "I love you Kevin." Edd stated, and leaned over, kissing Kevin on the cheek. "I love you to babe." Kevin responded. Before they knew it, an SUV came out of no where and slammed into their car with so much force, it sent them flying off of the road. Edd screamed in terror, and Kevin's eyes widened. He gasped and suddenly it all went dark.

* * *

Kevin opened his eyes. It was all a blur for a moment. His parents, and Nazz, were beside him. "What happened..." he mumbled. A nurse walked in, holding Kimberly. She had a few cuts and bruises, but was alive. "Where's Edd?" he asked quickly. Everyone gulped and stared at each other. A few tears streamed down Nazz's face. The nurse looked into Kevin's eyes. "His body was just to weak to sustain the injuries..." she whispered. "No.. god, no!" Kevin cried, tears flying down his cheeks.

"He isn't dead!" he screamed. "He can't be!" Kevin buried his face into his mother's chest. She began to cry, and her husband fought the tears. "Edd was announced dead when we hooked him up to the IV..." the nurse whispered. Kevin began to weep. He remembered his last words, and cried harder, if possible. The nurse rocked Kimberly gently. Nazz sobbed, not being able to hold it anymore.

* * *

_The Funeral of Eddward Marion Vincent-Barr..._

* * *

Kevin sat in the front row, holding Kimberly close to him. Edd's parents were crying their eyes out as they looked down at their dead son. Everyone was a crying mess, except Kevin. He had cried all he possibly could. Edd's parents sat back down and continued weeping. The police never found who crashed into them, and killed Edd. Kevin looked into Kimberly's eyes. All that was left of Edd. A little piece of him.

Eddy took it the hardest. He sat in the back row with Ed. He had been crying nonstop sense he heard the news, and vowed to find who killed Edd. The preacher came up to the podium. Edd was so loved... it took a huge toll on everyone. Everybody from high school showed up, and were crying. Edd was inspiring to many people. He didn't know how many lives he had saved by being so understanding and supportive. He was a hero to many people.

He would be so missed. Several bouquets flowers were around his coffin. He lay there, pale. His black ebony strands rested around his face. His beloved hat was tucked into his hands. "Edd-boy!" Rolf cried as he looked down at him. He fell to his knees next to the coffin and cried into his palms. Then they arrived. Marie walked in slowly, wearing a long black dress. She was carrying some flowers in her hands. Her sisters were dressed normally, and sat down. She shoved Rolf away, and looked down at her former 'lover'.

She was so tough, she didn't cry. She simply laid the flowers down and sat. "I'll miss you..." she whispered, as if he could talk back. She felt a tear roll down her face at last when she saw a beaded bracelet on his wrist that she had made for him in kindergarten. He had kept it on all this time. She felt his soft hands one last time, and took a seat between her sisters. The nurse who had taken care of Edd during his pregnancy was there, weeping and checking up on Kimberly.

Kevin stood, and took Kimberly to her father. She looked down at him, not even aware that she would now only have one parent. Kevin used his free hand to lift Edd's palm to Kimberly's warm cheek. Kimberly began to cry, as if she knew that her father was gone forever. Kevin backed up and sat back down, trying to comfort the infant. Everyone was torn by sadness. The funeral had already ended, and two men shut the coffin carefully. Everyone cried harder.

* * *

_It all began coming back to him. He began having all of these flashbacks... of it all... his life flashed before his eyes._

_He was a father of a beautiful baby girl... and a fiance to a sweet man._

_He had two of the most wonderful parents in the world._

_He had great friends who loved, and cared for him._

_He had a beautiful apartment._

_He had a great sex life with his fiance._

_He was intelligent, and excelled in school._

_He had friendly in-laws._

_He worked cleaning apartments._

_He had two best friends who loved him with their lives._

_He had been through harsh bullying, and his fiance was always there for him._

_He gave natural birth to his daughter..._

_He held her close to him, and told her she was beautiful._

_She looked just like her daddy._

_His parents were Carla, and Lennard..._

_His friends were Ed, Eddy, Nazz, Rolf, Jonny, Sarah, and Jimmy..._

_His fiance was Kevin..._

_His daughter was Kimberly..._

_His life was perfect._

_He was a survivor._

_He lived life to the fullest._

_He loved._

_He... was Eddward Vincent._

_And he was very much alive._

So he took his first breath, after God gave him a second chance.

* * *

ZOMG. This chapter was so perfect, and really long. I'm proud of myself. I actually almost cried. It's so full of drama and love and they just have the best love story ever, y'know? They can make it through anything. Anyways, i know, it's a really quick update, but this chapter was so good, I couldn't resist. So follow, favorite, review, leave your thoughts on this chapter, i would very much appreciate it. Also so I can give you more Kevedd love and drama Love ya guys! Sorry for such a sad chappy. I hope I can update soon!


	13. Live Life to the Fullest

That Makes Three of Us

* * *

Green eyes blinked open in shock, and terror. How was this even possible? He had taken four already. He so wasn't ready for a child. He definitely wasn't ready, considering the baby's father wouldn't want anything to do with it, and he was only sixteen. Abortion? Adoption? He was clueless. He so wasn't prepared for motherhood. Could he make it though High School? He'd just have to go with it. Kevedd mpreg.

* * *

Edd opened his eyes slowly. Everything was dark. He frowned worriedly, and began to beat on the top of the coffin. Everyone was totally silent, their faces twisted into the looks of terror and shock. Kevin smiled, and watched as the two men slowly reopened the coffin. Edd sat up, and looked around aimlessly. Then he finally focused his vision on Kevin and Kimberly. Edd's mother screamed and literally picked him up as she hugged him.

"My baby!" she cried, squishing his face as he kissed him all over. His father smiled and wiped his tears away. Kevin sat Kimberly up on his lap, and held his arms out for his fiance. Edd crawled out, almost falling. He didn't care though, and skipped along to Kevin. He ignored his fiance as he scooped Kimberly up and hugged her hard enough to squeeze the life out of her. Nobody said anything, they all just sat there, smiling like idiots.

Edd sank down to the ground and cuddled his baby as if his life depended on it. The preacher just stared in shock. "How?" he asked aloud. The nurse that helped with Kimberly stepped forward. "He must have just been in some sort of coma. All that matters, is that he is alive. I'll do a quick check up on him and make sure he doesn't need further hospitalization." she explained as she sat in front of Edd. She took his wrist gently, and felt. He had a healthy pulse, it was a bit fast though. She felt his forehead. He had no fever.

"He's fine." she stated, and returned to her seat. Edd stood shakily, staring at the large crowd. "Wow..." he laughed a little, and smiled. "All of these people." he shook his head. Kevin leaned back, watching him. "I just want all of you to know, you should live your life to the fullest... you never know what will happen next." he announced aloud.

Everyone slowly clapped, as if they were at some meeting. Kevin stood up, and looked into Edd's green eyes. They matched Kimberly's. He smiled, and leaned down, kissing him with passion. Edd saw the doors open, and a tall blonde walk in. "What the hell!?" she cried. Her hair was a mess, and her dress was ripped at the thighs. Her lipstick was smudged. A few whistles could be heard from the background.

"What are you doing here?" Kevin asked loudly. Edd backed up slowly, protecting Kimberly in his arms. "I thought I killed him!" she squeaked. Carla stood up, and looked like a bat out of hell as she stomped towards her. Lennard's mouth dropped open in shock, he had never seen his wife act like this before.

The girl actually backed up in terror. "Mother!" Edd yelled. Carla grabbed the front of the tiny girl's dress and slammed her against the wall. "Listen you little bitch, I don't know what you are doing, trying to kill my son. You better get the fuck out of here, before I leave you looking worse than you already do." Carla whispered in the most terrifying tone.

"No, don't you know how fucking wrong it is for a man to have children? You people are fucking sick!" She screamed. "My son is brave, and smart, and you're just a stupid tramp!" Carla slapped her right across the face, leaving a bright red mark as she literally began dragging her out. Edd and Kevin just watched in shock. Carla was always the classiest woman in the cul-de-sac, and was highly respected.

"I'll get you back!" The girl shrieked as Carla threw her out onto the concrete. Carla gave her a deadly glare as she strutted back in, shutting the door behind her. She ignored all of the looks people gave her as sat sat back down beside of her husband. Kevin and Edd smiled as they looked at each other. Kevin gripped his waist gently. "What was it like being dead?" he asked. Edd shook his head. "I just had a few flash backs..." Edd whispered. "You don't know how much we all love you." Kevin looked over at the crowd. Edd blushed sheepishly. "I do know... I realized it just now."

* * *

"Here is the surprise... it was just for Kevin and Kimberly... but Edd is back, so now it's for all of you." Carla smiled as she led them to the beautiful home. "Oh my god!" Edd squealed happily. Kevin smiled. "It's perfect." he stated. "Go in and explore." Carla bounced Kimberly in her arms as the couple strutted in. "Wow..." Edd giggled excitedly as he looked around. It was beautifully furnished, and looked amazing.

Kevin kissed Edd's forehead. "It's cool." Kevin stated. He peeked into a room. Kimberly's room looked beautiful. They also had a spare room that was empty. Edd looked in, then back at Kevin with a smile. "Looks like someone wants more grandkids." he laughed a little to himself. Carla opened the door, and grinned. "How is it?" she questioned. "It's perfect." Edd nodded happily as he spoke. He took Kimberly into his arms and nuzzled her.

"You two have fun." Carla winked as she backed out, shutting the door slowly. Edd sat Kimberly down in her swing. "I can't believe mother did all of this. Moving us into our own house." Edd rolled his eyes, he then turned to Kevin, taking his hands. "I want to be married as soon as we can..." he whispered lovingly. Kevin nodded. "Me to... we should start planning." Kevin sat down on the couch, and Edd sat on his lap. "Let's do this." Edd giggled.

* * *

_You are formally invited to the marital ceremony of Eddward Vincent and Kevin Barr._

_The event will take place at the Peach Creek Local Church, at 3:00 PM, on June 2nd. _

_We hope you can arrive._

* * *

"Kevin!" Edd giggled. "We need to be getting ready." Edd smiled as he held his lover's face. They had been at it again all night, and only had a few days until the wedding. Their parents had approved, arrangements were made at the church, and invites were sent out, so they just needed to be getting ready. "We have to pick up the cake," Kevin kissed Edd down his tummy as he spoke. "The suits... Kimberly's dress... the flowers... the other food... whatever..." Kevin stopped kissing Edd's tummy, and held his pale face.

"I love you, dork." Kevin kissed him gently. "I love you to." Edd gave his husband-to-be a sweet smile. Kimberly began to cry, so Edd got up, slipping his shorts on. Kevin sat there, staring at the ceiling. He looked out the window, only to see the blonde woman. Her name would be Lillaine. "What the fuck?" Kevin cried. He shut the curtains, and rolled his eyes.

* * *

Edd was at the bridal wear shop. He tried his tuxedo on for the first time. It had a perfect fit, and looked just right. "It looks amazing." the shop owner smiled happily for him, and Edd stared at himself in the large mirror, his lips stretching into a cute smile. Edd's mother patted the tears off of her face with a tissue. Kevin walked out, wearing his tuxedo as well. They stared at each other, their faces tinted pink.

Kevin cracked his signature grin. His parents snapped pictures, on their phones. "Look!" Nazz laughed as she came out from behind a curtain, holding Kimberly. She was dressed in an adorable light blue dress. Nazz wore a long, flowing, beautiful blue gown. "It's perfect!" Edd smiled and took his baby into his arms. "I'll take it all." Edd told the owner.

* * *

The days before the wedding seemed to fly by. Kimberly was now 2 months old. Edd had just turned 17. They had a wedding shower on Edd's birthday, and Kevin had to have help with so many gifts. Now it was their big day. Everything was perfect. Edd was very happy. His father made sure he looked perfect for this special day. The same went for Kevin. Nazz got Kimberly ready. It had finally arrived. Edd's dream was coming true at that moment.

Gorgeous green eyes glistened with tears of happiness as his tuxedo was fit to perfection, and soft shining stands of ebony hair fell over his pale forehead. The moment had finally arrived. The church doors opened, and he linked arms with his beloved father, and they waited. Kevin looked at him, his heart racing, full of anticipation. The room was filled with love and happiness. Edd's mother cried a bit, wiping her tears away on a silk, pink handkerchief.

Kevin gave him that adorable halfway-smile, assuring him that this would be the best day of their life. Rolf, Ed, and Eddy, were the best men, standing beside of Kevin. A beautiful Nazz walked up the aisle first, a light blue gown flowing behind her as she held Kimberly, the tiny flower girl, holding her chubby hand. Her green eyes glowed, and she gave everyone a toothless grin as she threw petals everywhere. She was so tiny, and the petals fit the palm of her hand just right.

Finally, Edd's father led him up the aisle. Edd let those tears roll down his cheeks as he smiled at Kevin. Soft piano music played in the background, filling the room with a distinct noise to cover the crying of family members. Edd made it up to the alter, and smiled, hugging his dad tight. His father finally gave his only son away, wiping away a tear as he sat beside his crying wife. Edd made his way up the stairs, and faced the person he would be having and holding until death do them apart...

Everyone looked so happy for them. Their vows were exchanged, and they shared a powerful uniting kiss. Everyone stood in unison, clapping, screaming, and cheering with joy. Edd gasped and laughed happily as Kevin lifted him bridal style into his strong arms. Nazz smiled and bounced Kimberly in her arms. Kimberly gave that cute little grin to her parents, her eyes glimmering.

The reception began. Everyone was dancing like maniacs and having fun. Edd and Kevin simply held each other close, and swayed back and forth. "Don't you ever feel like life is going by far to quickly?" Edd asked. He paused when Eddy confronted them. "You two look great together." he mumbled, shrugging his shoulders and looking around. "Thank you Eddy." Edd smiled. "I'm going to go see my mom." Kevin kissed Edd on his forehead, and walked off.

Eddy held Edd's waist, and Edd placed his hands on Eddy's shoulders. They swayed around slowly to the music. Edd smiled as he looked down at the shorter male. Ed was stuffing his face as he watched them. He had literally ate half of the cake by himself. "You look really great double d." he winked at his friend, and Edd chuckled quietly. "It's been a while since I've been called that." he mumbled. "I know. I sure do miss the good old days." Eddy smirked and spun the skinny male around. Edd laughed as his feet slowly slid back down against the ground. "Me as well." Edd agreed.

Soon the wedding came to an end, and it was time for the honeymoon.

* * *

Hi guys! Yet, another quick update! I know, this stories going by faster than one of Eddy's scams. Lol. Don't worry, It'll be longer though, unless people stop reviewing. So, what do you guys think of Kevin and Edd having another baby? Leave your opinions in the reviews. Also, if your new to this story, follow and favorite as well. Love ya guys!


	14. Honeymoon Surprise

That Makes Three of Us

* * *

Green eyes blinked open in shock, and terror. How was this even possible? He had taken four already. He so wasn't ready for a child. He definitely wasn't ready, considering the baby's father wouldn't want anything to do with it, and he was only sixteen. Abortion? Adoption? He was clueless. He so wasn't prepared for motherhood. Could he make it though High School? He'd just have to go with it. Kevedd mpreg.

* * *

"You know what they say about honeymoons... they don't just last one night." Kevin smirked as he looked over at his new husband. Edd rolled his eyes and laughed. "Good lord..." he mumbled. They had left Kimberly with Kevin's parents for the night, so they could have some private time. Their new wedding rings sparkled under the dim street lights as Kevin pulled in at their house.

Edd gulped nervously as they walked in. He carried his presents, while Kevin carried his. Kevin dropped his stuff at the entrance and went to lay down in their bedroom. "I'm going to take a quick shower." Edd stated. "Alright." Kevin replied from the bedroom. Edd really wanted to give Kevin a special night, but he looked terrible. He began to "primp". He took a shower, got rid of any unwanted imperfections, combed his hair, brushed his teeth vigorously, put on deodorant as always, and sprayed himself down with cologne.

He then tromped into the living room and began searching through his bags. He groaned, looking for one bag in particular. He found it, and blushed as he pulled out some tiny black lingerie that was made with soft silk. "I can not believe I am doing this..." he mumbled as he slipped it on. He took in some deep breaths, trying to calm himself as he slowly opened the bed room door. Sure enough, Kevin was laying there, the lower half of his body covered up.

"Woah... hot dork." he bit his lip as Edd strutted in slowly, his heart pounding hard in his chest. He slowly crawled onto Kevin's lap, and they began to kiss. Kevin held his waist and pulled him down, sucking on his neck. Edd moaned, and blushed. It was so embarrassing, but worth it later on. Kevin moved his hands down, and Edd tried desperately not to look like he was nervous.

Kevin sat up, looking into Edd's lustful eyes. He smiled a little, and leaned over, kissing him slowly, gently biting his lower lip, a sensitive spot for him. "Good lord... Kevin, please..." Edd moaned quietly. His fingers were entwined in Kevin's soft red hair, and he resisted the urge to slam him down onto the bed and... "ride" him. Soon, the touching, squeezing, and teasing, were pushing the poor teenagers to their limits. So they finally began their honeymoon night the proper way.

* * *

The next morning Edd woke up and didn't see Kevin beside of him. He groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He was sore all over, and covered with bite marks. Kevin's hands had left bright red marks on his upper waist, and he was also embarrassingly sticky. He sighed and tried to properly situate himself. Kevin opened the door and entered the bedroom, wearing his shorts and a t-shirt. He was also holding a plate. On the plate, there was pancakes, and a cup of hot coffee.

"Kevin... thank you so much, you didn't have to do all of this..." Edd smiled as he sat it in his lap. "You deserve it." Kevin stated. He heard a knock at the door, and they glanced at each other. "I'll get it dork." Kevin kissed Edd's forehead, and went to answer the door. Edd ate his food, feeling a little uneasy for some reason. Edd was alone for a few minutes, waiting for Kevin to return. Just as he was thinking of him, Kevin returned with beautiful little Kimberly. She cooed for her mother figure. "Hi sweet pea." Edd giggled and held his arms out. Kevin handed the infant to Edd.

Edd kissed the top of her head, and watched as Kevin picked up the plate and cup, and went into the kitchen. Edd slipped the lingerie off and folded it neatly beside of him as he held his daughter up to his chest. She happily complied, since she hadn't been bonding with Edd this way in what seemed like forever. Edd stroked her hair, and cuddled her gently. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain on his chest. "Ow!" Edd cried, pulling her away gently. "You bit me!" He whispered to her, shaking a finger. "That's no way to act." Edd slowly pulled her back to him.

It was peaceful for a moment, until she did it again. Edd squeaked from the pain and sighed, trying to relax and ignore it. Kevin retreated to the bedroom, and raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong babe?" he asked as he sat at the end of the bed. "She's biting me..." Edd mumbled in an aggravated tone. "Well, want me to get her bottle?" Kevin questioned. "That would be pleasant." Edd replied.

Kevin exited the room once again. Edd almost squealed as she bit him again. "No!" Edd scolded as he pulled her away. She looked up at him with tear filled eyes, and began to cry. "Kimberly, please..." Edd frowned and stroked her hair. She looked at him with the saddest face she could manage, some tears rolling down her cute cheeks. Kevin returned, and sighed tiredly. He handed Edd the bottle.

Edd put it near her mouth, but she refused it, obviously wanting his milk. Kevin sat up and put his arm around Edd's shoulders. Edd carefully put the bottle to her lips, and she shoved it away, and began to cry angrily. Edd shook his head and sat the bottle down on the night stand. "I don't know what to do." he mumbled to himself. "She's probably tired and needs a nap." Kevin suggested. Edd nodded. "I have nothing on... so could you put her to bed?" Edd asked quietly. Kevin smiled as he took her from her daddy. "Got it dork." he winked as he walked out. Edd listened to her cry in the hallway, and felt guilty. He finally got up, and dug through the dresser.

He slipped on some clean clothes, and heard his cell phone ringing. He grabbed it from on top of the dresser, and answered. "Hello?" he stated into the phone. "Darling, your father and I got you a special present, and if you haven't opened it yet, you should do so right now." Edd's mother explained from the other end of the phone. "Alright." Edd replied. His mother hung up, and he went into the living room. He dug through his presents, until he found the one his mother sent. It was a simple card, he thought.

He opened it, and 3 plane tickets fell out, a note, and it all came along with a lot of money. His eyes widened as he stared at the tickets. He picked them up, and examined them closely. "Playa Medina, Venezuela". His eyes widened and he gasped. A big grin stretched across his face as he read over the card.

_Dearest Eddward, your father and I knew how much you wanted to visit Playa Medina._

_So for your honeymoon, we want you to share your dream with your family._

_We already have a nice place rented out for you near the beach. We added everything you needed, so make sure to catch your plane._

_We love you, have fun, and call us!_

Edd squealed out loud, and Kevin ran into the living room. "What is it?" he asked as he sat beside of him. "We're going on a vacation with Kimberly." Edd smiled as he handed him the card and tickets. He began gathering up the money, and the note. "What the hell is Playa Medina?" Kevin laughed a little, and Edd rolled his eyes. "It's one of the most beautiful beaches in the world. We have to catch a plane this evening." Edd explained happily. "Well, let's get ready." Kevin kissed him, and helped him up.

* * *

Hi guys! I know, it's short, but the next chapter will be really cute and full of fluff. So please follow, favorite, and leave a review so i can continue! Love ya!


	15. A Day on the Beach

That Makes Three of Us

* * *

Green eyes blinked open in shock, and terror. How was this even possible? He had taken four already. He so wasn't ready for a child. He definitely wasn't ready, considering the baby's father wouldn't want anything to do with it, and he was only sixteen. Abortion? Adoption? He was clueless. He so wasn't prepared for motherhood. Could he make it though High School? He'd just have to go with it. Kevedd mpreg.

* * *

That evening, the family were packed and headed to the airport. Edd was snuggled up to Kevin. He smelt so amazing, and was so warm. Kimberly was playing with her toys in her car seat. Edd looked at his wedding ring and smiled a little. He was so happy he was married to the love of his life. Walking down that aisle made him feel so complete. He remembered the tinkling of the piano keys, and Kimberly laying down the petals. That was one of the most precious moments of his life. Kevin was his other half. All of this was meant to happen... Kimberly was meant to happen.

Now here they are, married, with their own family. Edd stared off at the sunset, breathing in Kevin's scent. "I love you." Edd whispered. "I love you to." Kevin replied, wrapping an arm around Edd's waist. They finally made it to the airport, and Kevin carried the bags while Edd carried Kimberly. Before they knew it, they were off on their adventure to Playa Medina.

* * *

They had finally arrived. They had previously waited on a taxi to take their luggage to the condo and drop them off at the beach, so that was already done. But, they made it, and were very excited. Edd squealed, jerking down on his hat as he looked around. "It's so beautiful!" he exclaimed, and held Kimberly out a little so she could look around. She had the cutest little grin on her face. Kevin smiled as he stared off at the beautiful waters.

"Well... what are we waiting for?" Kevin smirked as he took Edd's free hand. They ran right out where the tide rolled in. Kimberly squealed with delight. "She'll love this." Kevin put her down gently, and took her tiny hand. Edd laughed and took her other hand. They swung her back and forth, the waves hitting her tiny feet.

She squealed and looked up at her parents with stunning green eyes. "Isn't it just beautiful?" Edd questioned as he looked over at Kevin. The cool breeze blew Edd's hair away from his forehead, and he grinned, showing that cute gap. "Yeah..." Kevin agreed, but couldn't help but think that Edd looked a lot more beautiful.

Kevin scooped Kimberly up into his arms, spinning her around. She gasped slightly, her tiny strands of red hair flopping backwards. Kevin sat down in the water, sitting his daughter down on his lap. Edd looked around, enjoying the cool breeze. He was suddenly confronted by a muscular guy, who was rather good looking. "Hey, it's a beautiful day isn't it?" the man moved a little closer to Edd, who looked up at him, rather confused. He didn't want to be rude though. "Yes, it is a beautiful day." he replied, smiling awkwardly. "It's not as beautiful as you." the man winked, putting an arm around Edd's shoulders. Edd frowned and inched away.

Kevin turned around, and felt the rage in him build up. "Dude, fuck off!" he growled as he stood up, confronting the taller, more muscular guy. "Screw off." the other man grumbled, shoving Kevin away. "You're askin' for an ass whoopin'!" Kevin hissed angrily, handing Kimberly to Edd. "Kevin, stop!" Edd whimpered, not wanting Kevin to get beat to a bloody pulp.

"Don't touch my fucking husband, dickwad!" Kevin pushed the bigger man away with all of his strength. "He's to good for you, ginger!" the male pushed Kevin to the ground easily. "I'm not a ginger!" Kevin yelled as he stood up. "Let's go." Edd held his hand out for Kevin, and Kevin took it, squeezing it rather hard. "I'm so fucking pissed off. Who the hell does he think he is?" Kevin griped as Edd led them away from the scene. "Let's go home... It's getting rather late." Edd suggested. Kevin nodded, and let him lead the way.

Their condo was beautiful. It was very open, and right out near the ocean. It was decorated beautifully, and the furniture looked expensive. They had a flat screen TV, a Jacuzzi, and even a play room with a slide for Kimberly. They could see all of the palm trees, and it was just right for them. "Mother has outdone herself." Edd stated as he walked inside. Kimberly was leaned on him, sleeping soundly. "It's nice." Kevin mumbled as he sat down on the soft sofa.

Edd walked upstairs, and searched for Kimberly's room. He found it. It was a cute little room, that had a large window for her to look out of. Edd gently laid her down in the soft crib, and covered her up lightly since the weather was so hot. "I love you." he whispered to her as he kissed her forehead. He smiled as he walked out, slowly shutting the door. Suddenly, Edd felt his stomach twisting painfully, his feet pattered against the wooden floor as he ran to the bathroom.

He began getting really sick, throwing up. Kevin's eyes widened, and he pondered on if he should check on him or not. Edd wiped his tears away as he stood. He hadn't been that sick in a really long time. He lifted his shirt once again, shaking his head. "I'm not pregnant..." he told himself as he rubbed his tummy. "I can't be..." he assured himself, wiping his warm tears away. Kevin decided to check on him, so he got up and ambled lazily to the bathroom.

"Babe... want me to bring you anything?" Kevin wondered as he stared at Edd. Edd shook up and down as he looked at him. "N-No... I'm fine." he lied to his husband, not feeling guilty at the moment. "Alright... come to bed when you're ready." Kevin smiled, and kissed his lover's forehead, before heading back downstairs. Edd continued to look down at his tummy.

"Once in a lifetime occurance... once in a lifetime occurance..." he repeated to himself. "Maybe I just need a small snack." he mumbled, and went downstairs to the large kitchen. He opened the fridge, and began to enjoy some pudding. Then it happened again. He ran to the trash can, and got sick again. He groaned, fighting the tears. He cleaned up his mess, and sauntered into the room he and Kevin shared.

Kevin was fast asleep, snoring a little. Edd shook his head, then rolled his eyes and managed a tiny smile. he stared at himself in the standing vintage mirror. He turned to the side, and lifted his shirt up. His tummy wasn't as flat. "Oh good lord..." he whispered worriedly to himself. "It's probably just where I ate." he mumbled to himself, rubbing his tummy gently. He put his shirt back down, and crawled into bed. Hopefully tomorrow would be a better day.

* * *

Edd woke up unexpectedly early the next morning, only to be sick again. He sat on the bathroom floor, just praying it was a stomach virus. He grabbed his cell phone, and dialed his mother's number. It sent him a voice mail message, and he groaned as he sat it up on the sink. He buried his face into his hands, and pulled himself together.

He strolled into Kimberly's room, lifting the alert infant up. She was wide awake that morning. Edd began to run some warm bath water for her. What if he was pregnant? How could he handle work, school, and two babies? It made his stomach hurt thinking about it. He undressed his daughter, and sat her down in the bathtub. He turned the water off, and began to bathe her. She giggled, and splashed him. Edd rolled his eyes and smiled. "You're very spoiled." he told her, as if she could speak back.

Kevin trudged into the bathroom. "I had a nightmare where Kimberly got a boyfriend..." he grumbled. Edd laughed out loud and washed Kimberly's little body gently. "I'll kill any boy who tries to steal my baby girl away." Kevin ranted on and on about Kimberly getting a boyfriend, Edd not even listening as he lifted his daughter out of the tub and into her room. He put her water-proof diaper and bathing suit on, and ran a soft bristled brush through her hair. He made sure she was loaded down with lots of sun lotion to. Hopefully the beach would get his mind of off everything.

* * *

Hey guys! Yet another lovely chapter. i hope you enjoyed it! High school is starting soon, so i may or may not be slow updating. Anyways, follow, favorite, and review for the next chapter! Love ya!


	16. A Deadly Sacrifice

That Makes Three of Us

* * *

Green eyes blinked open in shock, and terror. How was this even possible? He had taken four already. He so wasn't ready for a child. He definitely wasn't ready, considering the baby's father wouldn't want anything to do with it, and he was only sixteen. Abortion? Adoption? He was clueless. He so wasn't prepared for motherhood. Could he make it though High School? He'd just have to go with it. Kevedd mpreg.

* * *

So the family walked out on the beach to enjoy another day. Kimberly played in the sand, while Kevin and Edd relaxed together and watched her. Edd pondered on if he should talk to Kevin about... his tummy. The beach was pretty isolated that day, so they had quite a bit of privacy. He decided not to. He didn't wanna ruin Kevin's trip. They cuddled up to each other, and just watched Kimberly play. "Kevin... what do you think about having another baby?" Edd asked quietly. He didn't wanna bring the subject up, but he was curious.

"I probably wouldn't want one this early, but another kid, yeah. I guess it's cool." Kevin smiled and put an arm around Edd. Edd wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck, and they stared into each other's eyes. They shared a passionate kiss for a moment, until Kimberly began crying. Edd reached over, picking her up. Kimberly pouted, sticking her lip out as she placed her tiny hands on Edd's chest. Edd frowned and sighed. He supposed he could try this again. He held his daughter to his chest, and relaxed, leaning against his new husband.

Kevin leaned over, kissing on Edd's neck. "When are we going out?" Kevin whispered through the kisses. "When Kimberly is done." Edd replied, stroking his daughter's hair. Kevin kept sucking on Edd's neck, making him moan quietly. "Kevin, please... wait until we get home." Edd rolled his eyes as he spoke, and felt Kimberly pull away and let out a satisfied burp. Kevin chuckled as he and his husband stood up and headed back to the condo. As soon as they walked inside, Edd sat Kimberly down in her playpen, and let Kevin lead him upstairs, their lips not leaving each other.

Kevin slammed him down onto the bed, kissing him all over his soft chest. "Kevin, please!" Edd whimpered, feeling Kevin shove his body against him, squeezing his waist. Kevin leaned down, kissing his neck. Edd fought the urge to moan, and instead, he pulled Kevin closer to him and teased him. "Dork... stop..." Kevin mumbled as Edd started kissing the front of his neck. Edd giggled, and pulled Kevin onto the bed. They were at it yet again.

* * *

After the boys were done, they took a shower together, continuing their activities until they felt satisfied. They got dressed up, making sure Kimberly looked presentable to in her cute outfit. They all looked good, and headed out to eat. They took a taxi to one of the most prestigious, and fanciest restaurants around. They took their seats together, Kimberly getting a high chair.

"Kevin... I love you." Edd told his husband, taking his hand across the table. "I love you to." Kevin replied happily, squeezing his lover's hand. Soon, the waiter took their orders, and they had a fancy dinner. They headed home afterwards. Edd took Kimberly upstairs, actually singing her to sleep that night since she was restless. He then felt very sick again, figuring it was the food. He just couldn't be pregnant. He wouldn't accept it. Kevin entered the restroom yet again. "You really need to go to the doctor." Kevin suggested.

"I'm fine." Edd grumbled as he stood up. He sat down on the side of the bath tub, and buried his face into his hands. "No you're not. Seriously, you need to go to the doctors." Kevin ordered, crossing his arms. "I need to run out to the store." Edd mumbled as he looked over at his husband. Kevin was still for a moment, but nodded slowly. "Okay, I'll be here." he responded. Edd got up, and kissed Kevin's cheek.

* * *

Edd returned home about an hour later with a bag. Kevin was sleeping on the couch, the TV still on. Edd gulped as he went upstairs to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He felt like he was reliving a nightmare as he looked down into the bag. Some expensive pregnancy tests. So he took them one by one, and waited, fighting the worried tears. "I'm not pregnant... once in a lifetime occurance." he repeated to himself. Finally, a few minutes passed, so he went to check.

Positive. All of them. He bit down on his lip hard enough to make it bleed. "Fuck..." he growled to himself, then covered his mouth when he realized what a dirty word he had just said. He threw them in the trash, and looked down at his belly, that was sure enough growing. "It's not happening." he whimpered, placing a hand over his tummy. "Not again." he whispered shakily. He sank down to the floor, and began to cry.

He ran his fingers through his hair, that was actually falling out, since he hadn't been able to properly eat in 3 days. He began crying even harder as he stared at his hair that landed on the floor beside of him. He decided he needed to call the nurse. She had told him during labor that it was literally impossible for this to happen again. He groaned as he took his cell phone from his pocket, and dialed her number.

She answered. "Hello?" she giggled through the phone, always being cheery. "Amy?" Edd whimpered through the phone as he looked down at his stomach. "Edd!" she squeaked, "How are you?" "Not so good... I need to speak with you." he whispered, trying not to wake Kevin or Kimberly up. "What is it?" she questioned in her rather high-pitched voice.

Kevin had woken up, and was now listening to the conversation upstairs. "I think I'm pregnant... is this possible?" Edd wondered as he rubbed on his tummy. The other line was quiet for a moment. "That's not good. Your body is probably going to reject it... which means you and the baby are both in serious danger. There's high chances of birth defects and premature delivery." she explained. Edd frowned and let a few tears roll down his cheeks. "What can I do?" Edd questioned. "Well... you can get an abortion..." she suggested.

"No, I'll just take it as long as I can." Edd hung up, and felt sick again. His body was already rejecting the baby. He was now throwing up blood. He felt extremely weak, and fell to the ground on his side. It was quiet, and Kevin began to get worried. He finally rose up from the sofa and tromped up the stairs. His eyes widened when he saw Edd lying there, with blood all over the place. "Holy fucking shit!" he cried as he ran downstairs. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, and retreated up the stairs.

He opened it, and poured it all over his husband's face. Edd bolted up with a distressed whimper. "Kevin!" he cried, wiping some of the water off of his face. "I got worried!" Kevin cried. Edd squeaked in horror as blood dripped out of his mouth. Kevin's mouth was agape as he grabbed a towel and handed it to him. "We need to take you to the hospital." Kevin announced, grabbing Edd's skinny hand and helping him up. "No, I just need a nap." Edd whimpered, finally standing. Kevin was about to cry from how worried he was. "Honey, I'm fine..." Edd assured his husband as he slowly got up into bed, feeling instant relief. "No you're not fine! You just threw up blood! You can't even eat without getting sick." Kevin crossed his arms, trying not to cry in front of him.

"I'll be fine honey." Edd smiled, and laid on his side, falling asleep instantly. Kevin slowly shut the door, and sat on the ground outside of the bedroom. He was going to be a father again. His husband was in danger. He couldn't lose him, not again. He heard Kimberly crying. Just another friendly reminder that there would be two times the crying. He sighed and stood up. He had to man up, for his family. He was going to help as much as he could.

* * *

Edd held his stomach gently as he relaxed the next morning. He had severe stomach pains throughout the night, but he felt wonderful that morning. He wondered if his baby was a boy or a girl. He laid on his side, staring out of the open window. He hoped for a little boy, but it didn't matter to him... as long as they made it. They'd have to pull through together.

Kevin entered the bedroom. "Do you want anything for breakfast?" he questioned quietly. Edd shook his head. "I'm fine dear." Edd answered. Kevin nodded to himself. "Well... I'm gonna take Kimberly to the mall. Call me if you need me babe." Kevin sauntered over slowly, and kissed his husband gently. Edd smiled into their sweet kiss, and returned the favor.

Kevin then left the room, shutting the door behind him. Edd rolled over onto his back, staring off at the wall. He would do all he could to make sure his baby could survive. He wasn't so sure of himself. His pregnancy explained all of his sudden weakness, depression, and not being able to eat without throwing up. His body was drained, but he still remained strong for his baby nonetheless. He closed his eyes, and fell asleep, his hands resting over his belly.

* * *

Hi guys! That's a shocker. Well, hopefully Edd will be fine through his pregnancy. Anyways, follow, favorite, and review so I can continue putting up chapters. Love ya!


	17. More Drama

That Makes Three of Us

* * *

Green eyes blinked open in shock, and terror. How was this even possible? He had taken four already. He so wasn't ready for a child. He definitely wasn't ready, considering the baby's father wouldn't want anything to do with it, and he was only sixteen. Abortion? Adoption? He was clueless. He so wasn't prepared for motherhood. Could he make it though High School? He'd just have to go with it. Kevedd mpreg.

* * *

Kevin returned home with his daughter. He was carrying a few bags, and gently sat them down at the door as he carried Kimberly in his free arm. She was leaned on her father, fast asleep. He laid her down on the sofa and covered her up, then trotted up into he and Edd's bedroom. He smiled as he examined his sleeping husband. He still had to have a serious talk with him though. Edd opened his eyes, and turned his head to look at Kevin. He grinned and sat up slowly. "How was your day?" he questioned as he patted the spot beside of him. Kevin made sure to take his shoes off first, to avoid Edd's nagging about how unsanitary it was.

"Well, we had a good time dweeb." Kevin replied as he put an arm around Edd's shoulders. "That's wonderful." Edd leaned over, kissing his lover's cheek. "We need to talk... about you." Kevin mumbled. "Yes?" Edd crossed his legs and faced his beloved fully. "I think you should really think about gettin' an abortion... It's just to risk-"

"No." Edd cut Kevin short of his sentence quite rudely, but he had made his mind up. "Babe, please... I don't wanna lose you." Kevin whimpered as he held Edd's skinny hands. "No, I'm not getting an abortion!" Edd growled, jerking his hands away. He was just waking up, and had become quite moody since his brain wasn't fully situated. "Edd, fucking listen to me! Damn, you wanna sit there and fucking scream at me, when you don't even listen!" Kevin raised his voice to the top of his lungs, loud enough to almost wake up Kimberly.

Edd was silent, and looked up at him. "It's to risky. At least think about it." Kevin encouraged him, pushing a strand of black hair behind his hat. "No." Edd replied simply, crossing his arms. Kevin let out an angry huff, and slung himself out of the bed. He stomped off into the hallway, trying to remain calm. Edd's eyes watered. He felt like his world was falling apart. He stood up slowly, trying to be as careful as he could. He tiptoed out of the room, and looked over the stair railing.

Sure enough, Kevin was beating the life out of a pillow. Edd rolled his eyes as he made his way down the stairs. "Kevin, stop being so childish. I've already made my decision." Edd announced, but time seemed to stand still as Kevin turned around and slung his fist at Edd's face unintentionally. Edd's eyes widened as he flew back into the wall. Kevin froze, trying to think of what to do next. Edd just held his bleeding face, not even thinking as he marched into the kitchen. "Edd-" Kevin stopped himself. He didn't need to be around him when he was angry like this.

Edd didn't care if it was intentional or unintentional. He just wanted to get cleaned up. He slowly tore a piece of paper towel from a rack, and wet it under the sink. He wiped some blood off of his face, and threw the paper towel away. He turned the handle on the sink, stopping the water. He slowly lifted Kimberly into his arms, strolling into her room. He laid her down in her crib, covering her up.

His entire face ached, and he tried to ignore it as he exited her room and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He began running bath water, and slowly undressed himself, folding his clothing neatly. He had definitely put on some baby weight. He sat down in the warm water, and really began to think. Maybe he should think about an abortion. It was extremely risky.

He rubbed his tummy gently, and frowned, even though his busted lip was extremely sore. He was almost sure that his body was to weak to withstand something so dangerous. His phone began ringing, and he ignored it as he leaned back in the tub. Kevin slammed the door open. "You're getting a fuckin' abortion. I lost you once, I don't plan on losing you again!" his husband demanded in a loud, sharp voice.

"No!" Edd growled, and flinched in terror as Kevin came closer. Kevin paused, staring at him with pain in his eyes.. "I can't fucking do this shit anymore!" Kevin whimpered. He slowly got on his knees and buried his face into his hands as he began to cry. "Why the hell did this have to happen to me!? I can't do it. I just wanna go home. I want everything to go back to normal. I just want everything to be the way it used to fuckin' be." he cried.

Edd's mouth dropped. Was Kevin regretting their marriage? Their daughter? Their love? "Are you saying you regret this?" Edd pointed at his stomach, himself, then slowly moved his arms around, doing more of an overview of the household. "Our daughter?" he bit his lip, and tried not to cry, upon remembering their beautiful wedding. How could Kevin regret it all? Kevin looked up at him, his eyes a bit red from crying. "Yeah, yeah, I fuckin' do regret it all. I miss just beating the shit out of all of you to be honest. You and your fucking dorky friends." Kevin sighed deeply, trying to calm down, but he couldn't.

Edd wouldn't cry, not this time. He grabbed a towel that was hanging from on top of the shower rack, and pulled the plug for the bathtub. He stood slowly, wrapping the towel around himself. "Fine, I'll make it all easy." Edd mumbled as he marched down the stairs. "What the hell are you doing?!" Kevin growled as he followed him. Edd fumbled into the kitchen, and dug through some drawers in the cabinets. He grabbed the biggest knife he could find, and held it to his stomach. "Edd, stop bein' fucking crazy, this is why we never work out, because you're a fucking nut!" Kevin yelled. "Does this make you feel better!?" Edd cried, slowly moving the knife up dangerously close to his throat.

Kevin forgot about everything for a moment as he lunged himself at his husband, more than likely soon-to-be ex-husband, as he tried to wrestle the knife out of his hands. Kevin managed to get the knife, but it slipped out of his hands. Edd dove for it, grabbing it again. He totally forgot about how he had gotten the floor wet and began to slip. Kevin froze, and quickly grabbed his upper waist, saving him from falling and possibly stabbing himself. Edd wasted no time shoving Kevin out of his way and slinging the knife into the sink. "I'm going home." Edd mumbled as he marched upstairs, holding his towel around him.

Kevin sat down on the ground and took his hat off for a moment, running his hands through his hair and wiping some sweat off of his face. He listened as Edd rumbled around upstairs, getting his stuff together. Kevin stared at his wedding ring. He was always the one doing something wrong... He knew he wanted to be there for Kimberly... and he loved Edd... but they were slowly falling apart. He decided to go pack up, so he slowly headed upstairs, and began to get his belongings together. Edd grabbed the tickets to get home, and got Kimberly ready. So they were silent as they finished up getting ready, and went to wait for an awkward taxi ride to the airport.

* * *

Finally, they were back home. Kevin was to sleep on the couch, and Edd got the bed since he was pregnant. Kevin was working on moving back into his apartment... because they were obviously over. Edd didn't say a word to him the past couple of days. There was a knock at the door, and Edd slowly opened it. He threw his arms around Eddy. That was another problem for poor Kevin. He despised Eddy. The farther he got from Edd, the closer Eddy got. A little to close. He hid his jealous rage by texting Nazz on his phone.

"Well... what would you like for dinner Eddy?" Edd questioned as he entered the kitchen. "I was gonna go take us out." Eddy suggested, his cheeks turning light pink. "I would love that." Edd agreed, a smile stretching across his cut lip. Eddy smirked. "Well, my car is ready when you are." Eddy stated as he watched Edd grab his cell phone and some money. "I am ready." Edd responded, following Eddy out of the door. Kevin growled to himself as he looked down at Kimberly in her playpen.

"Who does he think he is?" he grumbled to her. She looked up at him with those green eyes, not even really listening. "Stealing your daddy from me..." Kevin groaned and lifted Kimberly into his arms. She smiled slightly at him, her green eyes glistening. Meanwhile, Edd and Eddy were finally having time together. Eddy cruised down the road in his new car. It was blue ford mustang, and it was really nice. Eddy thought, he finally had a chance to get Edd.

Edd remembered, he needed to announce it. "Eddy... can I tell you something personal?" Edd questioned. Eddy turned the radio down. "Yeah." he answered as he took a turn. "I'm pregnant." Edd stated slowly. Eddy paused for a moment as he was quiet. When Eddy was quiet, that means he's actually thinking. "Well, if Kevin's bein' a dick, I'll stay with you and make sure he doesn't piss you off. You probably wouldn't need me, after what you did to Colton." Eddy laughed at the thought of skinny Edd kicking the much bigger boy's ass.

"Eddy, you don't have to." Edd smiled slightly, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, I know how Kevin is with you." Eddy actually sounded caring for once as he spoke, and it melted Edd's heart. "Where's Ed?" Edd asked. "He's on vacation." Eddy replied as he pulled into the restaurant. "I'm starvin' man." Eddy unbuckled his seat belt, and they both got everything they needed as they stepped out of the vehicle.

They entered the restaurant, and took their own seats away from other people. "Well... do you need anything extra? I mean, you're eating for two." Eddy smirked as he flipped through the menu. Edd rolled his eyes and gave Eddy an adorable pout. "No. We share." Edd replied. He felt a sudden rush of happiness near Eddy. A feeling of being cared about. He had lost that feeling near Kevin when they had that incident in the bathroom. Eddy laughed a little. "I guess so, yeah."

* * *

"Well, we're home." Edd smiled as he led Eddy inside. Edd saw a note hanging on the front door, so he took it off gently and read over it.

_I'm hanging out at nazz's house, kimberly is in her room playing, ill be back tomorrow morning... so yeah..._

Edd rolled his eyes and tore it, throwing the scraps of paper into the trash. Only Kevin would leave his daughter unattended. Edd entered Kimberly's bedroom and took her into his arms. "There she is!" Eddy held his hands out, and Edd gently handed his daughter to him. She giggled happily, and pulled on his hair gently. Edd felt really warm inside as he sat down on the couch. Eddy sat beside of Edd, and sat Kimberly up on his lap. "Well..." Eddy laughed and looked around awkwardly.

Edd stared at him, and Eddy turned his head. They slowly leaned towards each other, and they finally kissed. Eddy felt like he could explode. Achievement Unlocked: Kiss your crush. Edd leaned back, shocked that he had just kissed his best friend. "Well... that didn't help to break the tension." Eddy smirked as he bounded Kimberly on his lap. "I suppose it didn't." Edd giggled, pushing a strand of black hair away from his eyes. "Well... we have all night to do stuff, so what do you want to do. It's kinda boring without blockhead here..." Eddy groaned as he leaned back. "Well, the choice is your's Eddy." Edd replied.

* * *

OMG! Finally! Sorry for the slowest update ever! I've started my freshman year of high school and it's been bananas. I promise you updates this weekend. Thank you sooo much for the reviews. It means so much to me... so please continue to follow, favorite, and review on this crazy chapter... or story. Love ya guys! Thanks so much for everything!


	18. Defending his Property

That Makes Three of Us

* * *

Green eyes blinked open in shock, and terror. How was this even possible? He had taken four already. He so wasn't ready for a child. He definitely wasn't ready, considering the baby's father wouldn't want anything to do with it, and he was only sixteen. Abortion? Adoption? He was clueless. He so wasn't prepared for motherhood. Could he make it though High School? He'd just have to go with it. Kevedd mpreg.

* * *

Edd paused for a moment, and felt a very painful stomach cramp. "I should lay down for a while." Edd suggested as he slowly stood and went into the bedroom. Eddy sighed as he looked down at cute little Kimberly. She looked up at him with beautiful green eyes, her tiny pink lips curling into a smile. Edd buried his face into his pillow, trying to withstand the pain as it got worse. He whimpered and clutched his stomach gently. He just hoped his baby didn't feel the pain he was feeling.

Edd suddenly felt something warm dripping out of his mouth. He frowned, thinking it was drool for a moment, and simply wiped some away, and he didn't even have time to react when he realized it was blood. Bright, red, warm blood. It began gushing out of his mouth, and he couldn't even speak. Blood seemed to explode from his mouth, and he passed out.

* * *

When he opened his eyes, he was in the hospital, hooked up to life support. Everything was extremely blurry, and bright. His vision slowly adjusted, and he looked up to see the faces of Kevin and Eddy. He didn't even speak as he tried to think straight. He had several cords all over him, but ignored it. "Where's Kimberly?" he questioned first thing. "Nazz is babysitting her." Kevin replied, pushing Edd's hair out of his eyes. Eddy swatted his hand away. "He didn't say he wanted you to fucking touch him." Eddy grumbled.

"Shut the fuck up dork." Kevin mumbled, rolling his eyes. "Hows the baby..." Edd mumbled, slowly moving a shaky hand down to his stomach. Kevin and Eddy stopped their bickering and looked at each other, not knowing what to say. "Well... they said it would be fine if you were..." Kevin responded. Edd smiled. 'Thank goodness..." he murmured, and closed his eyes to relax. Kevin watched his chest rise and fall as he began to fall asleep.

Nurse Amy entered the room with a crooked smile. "How is he?" she questioned as she approached the boys. "He's fine." Kevin answered. "That's great. We checked up on the baby, and it's doing fine, just growing a little to fast. Edd will be able to leave tomorrow evening if he feels like he can. He just lost tons of blood..." Amy explained, pushing her hair away from her face. Kevin nodded as he looked over at Edd. "Goodbye boys." she smiled and waved as she strutted out.

* * *

A week had passed before Edd could actually leave the hospital. He felt much better, but still hadn't talked to Kevin. Eddy had went back home to do whatever. Kevin had managed to move back into his apartment, and now Edd lived alone with Kimberly. Today, he was relaxing while Kimberly crawled around. He was lying on the sofa, watching his daughter. His hand caressed his tummy gently, and he began to think about Kevin.

He frowned and tried to erase those thoughts from his mind. They made him very upset. Kimberly crawled to her daddy, and smiled up at him. The door opened, and Kevin entered. He stood there looking around, until he spotted Edd. Edd looked over at him, rolling his eyes. "Babe..." Kevin frowned as he sat down at the end of the couch. "I wanna work this out..." Kevin stated as he scooped Kimberly into his rooms. "Dada!" she cried, pointing her finger up at Kevin. Kevin's mouth dropped, and Edd managed to smile.

"Her very first word... for me." Kevin smirked as he looked into his daughter's eyes. "I thought you regretted all of this." Edd mumbled, looking away. "No. I was being a stupid asshole. You know me when I'm angry. I fucking love you, 'kay?" Kevin announced, gently sitting Kimberly back down on the floor, and moving down onto the floor himself. He was on his knees next to Edd. "I love our baby to..." Kevin slowly wrapped his arms around Edd's waist, and leaned his head on his tummy.

Edd paused, and felt his heart melt. Kevin just laid his head there, not moving. Edd was so warm, so perfect. Edd felt a few warm tears roll down his cheeks. "I meant what I said when I proposed to you." Kevin whispered, closing his eyes and enjoying the warmth on Edd's tummy. "That the ring was quite expensive?" Edd giggled as he glanced at the other male. "No... that I'd love you for a thousand years... shit, I sound corny. Just trust me, okay? You know I love you, you're mine. My dork." Kevin mumbled, keeping Edd's belly snuggled.

Edd smiled slightly and took his attention to his infant daughter, who crawled to him. Edd held his hand out, Kimberly gripping two of his fingers with her tiny hand. She was smart like he was as an infant, and carefully pulled herself up into standing position. She leaned her head on Edd's chest, looking up at him. Edd felt so complete, like his four puzzle pieces had came together.

"I just want you to be okay... I want you..." Kevin whispered in shaky breaths as he slowly kissed Edd's stomach. Edd smiled and rubbed Kevin's shoulder gently. "We're married. I'll always love you, and have strong emotions towards you... until death do us apart." Edd responded. Kevin smiled, feeling so relieved. He'd take care of his love... he'd treat him like a god. He slowly turned around, lifting Kimberly into his arms.

Kimberly giggled and poked his nose. "Wow... she's getting teeth... and I see a gap." Kevin laughed as he looked at their identical faces. Edd placed both hands over his tummy, treasuring their sweet moment as a family. "Dada!" Kimberly squealed as she pointed at Kevin. "Yeah, I'm dada." Kevin whispered to her as he kissed her forehead. "Well... don't you acknowledge the fact that you should be getting your items from the apartment?" Edd asked him. "I'll get it all tomorrow." Kevin mumbled, then stared at Edd.

Edd stood up slowly, and gasped as he felt Kevin grip his butt. "Kevin!" he squeaked, turning around quickly. Kevin laughed as he looked up at him. "Well... aren't we in an awkward position." he smirked, pulling on the border of Edd's loose shorts. "Not in front of Kimberly!" Edd scolded, lifting his daughter up. She waved goodbye to Kevin as Edd packed her into her room.

Kevin rolled his eyes and sighed. How could he have wanted anything to go back to normal? His life was so perfect now. But something was missing... a little bit of fun. "Hey dweeb, c'mere!" the teenager yelled. "Kevin, theres no need to yell." Edd giggled as he strutted into the living room. Kevin smirked as he leaned back, lying on the ground. "That's so unsanitary..." Edd mumbled, crossing his arms and pouting. "Babe... take off your shirt." Kevin ordered. "Not unless you get off of that filthy floor." Edd demanded, looking off. Kevin groaned as he hopped up. "Alright... fine, you win. Let's go babe." Kevin put his arm around Edd and led him into their bedroom.

* * *

The next morning Edd felt just terrible. He just wanted to lie there and cry. Kevin would wrap his arms around him, and tell him everything would be okay. Kimberly had learned how to climb out of her crib, and joined her parents snuggling fest this morning. She was snug as a bug in a rug between her two fathers. It made Edd feel a little better, but he still felt badly.

"Kevin... I love you." Edd whispered as he moved his hand to Kevin's cheek, stroking it gently. "Let's go out for a walk... It always makes you feel better." Kevin suggested, shrugging his shoulders slightly as he spoke. Edd nodded, smiling slightly. "You should go get prepared while I look for something Kimberly will enjoy for breakfast." Edd pushed himself out of bed, carrying his daughter with him.

Once the family was all ready, they went outside, locking the door behind them. Edd pushed Kimberly's pink stroller gently across the concrete. She giggled happily. She loved riding in her stroller. The boys went to take a shortcut through the lane, but were stopped by a gang of boys they hadn't seen before, that were around their age, maybe a year or two younger.

"Hey look, it's the loser!" the tallest of the group yelled, and they all laughed as they pointed at Edd. Edd made sure he and Kimberly stayed a safe distance away from them, for safety. Kevin growled as he confronted them. "Dude, seriously, stop. Leave him alone." he ordered as he looked at the boys. "Or what?" another boy chuckled. He was short and fat, but managed to lean down and pick up a glass bottle.

He threw it at Edd, who squealed, then ducked and shielded Kimberly with his body. The glass bottle missed, and instead it cracked against the fence and fell to the ground below, shattering into small pieces. "Dude, you're fucking stupid!" Kevin hissed as he got closer. "Wanna fucking fight you faggot?" the tall leader of the group stepped forward, showing off his muscles and tattoos through his ripped up tank top.

"Yeah, fight me, you fucking idiot." Kevin rolled his sleeves up and tossed his hat to Edd. Edd frowned and rolled his eyes. "Kevin-" he didn't get to finish as they began to throw punches at each other. Edd gasped and snuggled Kimberly to protect her. Kevin slung his fist up at the other boy and missed. It was obvious this kid fought a lot. Kevin wasn't paying attention, and earned a punch in the gut.

Kevin returned the favor, except in the boy's nose. Blood began to squirt from the two boys as they got closer, throwing more dangerous moves back and forth at each other. "Fuck you!" Kevin growled as he kicked the boy as hard as he could right in the most sensitive spot they had. "Holy fuck!" the taller boy fell to his knees in tear, and Kevin shoved him to the ground, and began finishing what he started. "Fucking come back tomorrow and try that shit, you little pussy!" the leader slowly stood, holding his private area.

Kimberly whimpered, hoping her daddy wasn't hurt. Kevin snarled at the other boys as he led his small family off. "Kevin... that was ridiculous. You shouldn't fight like that." Edd complained on and on as they kept strolling. "Well... I love you. I want to protect you." Kevin mumbled, wiping some blood off of his face. Edd sighed and turned around so they could head home. He just hoped Kevin wouldn't get into another fight like that again.

* * *

Hi guys, a random chappy I know, but the next one will be much better, so pleaseeee leave a review so I can post the next chapter! the more reviews i get, the quicker i'll update. Follow and favorite to! Love ya guys!


	19. The Baby

That Makes Three of Us

* * *

Green eyes blinked open in shock, and terror. How was this even possible? He had taken four already. He so wasn't ready for a child. He definitely wasn't ready, considering the baby's father wouldn't want anything to do with it, and he was only sixteen. Abortion? Adoption? He was clueless. He so wasn't prepared for motherhood. Could he make it though High School? He'd just have to go with it. Kevedd mpreg.

* * *

Time was beginning to fly by as school began in August. Every time Kevin showed up at the lane, the boys never showed, so he forgot about it. Edd was entering his 3rd month of pregnancy. The kids, more like adults, could hardly believe it was their senior year. Oh, how the time had flown for all of them. Jimmy and Sarah had graduated eighth grade, and were now freshmen at Peach Creek High. Kimberly was turning 1 the following week.

So school began. Kevin strutted into the school, his arm around Edd's waist as always, and Kimberly leaned against her daddy's chest. Everyone swarmed them so they could see how much Kimberly had grown. Edd left Kevin in charge of Kimberly as he confronted Eddy and Ed. "Hello!" Edd grinned, showing off his adorable gap. Ed hugged him tightly, and Eddy gave him his signature smirk as he looked up at him. "Hiya Double D!" Ed yelled rather loudly. "Hello Ed." Edd replied politely, smiling genuinely at him.

"Well well well, there he is, Double D. I'm guessin' you and Kevin made up." Eddy mumbled as he leaned against the wall. "Yes, indeed we have Eddy." Edd didn't even bother trying to tuck his hair in his hat anymore. It had gotten quite a bit longer, so he just tossed his hat over it and went on. His black bangs fell over his forehead, and his hair needed trimmed desperately. He still looked beautiful with his pregnant glow though. Kevin left the crowd, still holding Kimberly as he tromped up behind his husband, wrapping his free arm around him.

Edd sighed as the bell rung rather loudly. "Time for class I suppose." he leaned back, kissing Kevin passionately. Eddy rolled his eyes and marched away with Ed. Kevin smiled, then handed his beloved Kimberly to Edd, and they headed off to class.

* * *

After having lunch and finishing early, Edd was going to the bathroom to fix Kimberly's clothing and hair up a bit, but he saw Jimmy crying against his locker. He frowned and went to confront him. He slowly knelled down in front of the younger boy. "Jimmy, are you alright?" he whispered soothingly as he put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "N-No!" Jimmy cried as he lifted his battered, bloody, and bruised face.

"Oh my, come on, I'll go patch you up in the nurse's office, then walk you to the guidance counselor." Edd took the younger boy's hand and helped him up, still holding Kimberly as he led him up the large set of stairs. He opened the door to the nurse's office, where it was empty, as usual. Edd shut the door behind him and sat Kimberly up on a soft seat for a moment as he searched for some cleansing wipes and bandages. Jimmy sat up on a cot and finally stopped crying.

"Who did this to you Jimmy, if you don't mind me asking." Edd wondered as he pulled some gloves on his hands. "I-I can't t-tell..." Jimmy whimpered. "You are feel to tell me, I'll get you immediate help and make sure this doesn't happen again." Edd assured him as he confronted him. He gently wiped the blood from his face, moving the wet paper-like substance against his cuts as slowly as he could. "W-well... I don't know their names... they were sophomores and juniors who were making fun of me being a freshman..." Jimmy explained timidly.

"I see... we'll talk to the principal afterwards then." Edd decided as he gently applied bandages to his wounds. "D-Double D... will you kiss my boo-boos... that's what my mommy always does." Jimmy pouted, his eyes glistening as he looked at the nurse's assistant. Edd blushed for a moment, thinking in the back of his mind that Jimmy was to old for that. "Well... all right, I suppose." Edd gently kissed each bandage, and helped Jimmy up. He scooped Kimberly into his arms, and led the boy out to the office.

He bumped into Kevin in the hallway, and they shared a quick kiss. Edd led Jimmy into the office. Edd was a very good student, besides the Colton incident. He was authorized to be out of class, since he was a teacher's aide in almost every class. "What can we do for you?" the secretary questioned. "He needs to speak with the counselor and principal." Edd stated to her. She nodded, and Edd went on his way with Kimberly. Kimberly cooed and began to fall asleep against her father. Edd stopped in his tracks when he felt his stomach starting to churn and ache. He ran straight for the bathroom.

* * *

Finally, the first day came to an end, and Edd was still sick when Kevin got the family home. Kevin would rub his back and tummy as much as he needed, and bring him his medicine and water that he just couldn't keep down. Kimberly had been watching TV in her swing the entire time, not aware of what was happening to her father. Edd was sick again, throwing up. Kevin rubbed his back and shoulders. He just hated seeing him like this.

For one, it was really gross. Another reason, he was probably starving and felt a lot of pain. Last thing, he may be in serious danger. Finally he quit and drunk some water. Kevin helped him walk to bed. So when Edd got settled in, Kevin went to relax in the living room with his daughter. They watched TV for a while, and eventually they both fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Edd woke up feeling exhausted. His alarm clock hadn't yet went off. That's when he realized it was Saturday. He laughed a little and laid back down, wrapping his arms around Kevin's waist gently. Kevin stirred and woke up. "Hey dweeb..." he mumbled. Edd closed his eyes and relaxed. "Good morning darling." he responded quietly. Kevin carefully laid his head down on Edd's tummy. "Hello baby..." he whispered down at his stomach. Edd giggled and rolled his eyes as he stroked Kevin's soft red hair. They were so warm and cozy, until Kevin slowly started kissing Edd down his stomach... "Kevin..." Edd groaned and rolled over slowly onto his side.

"Sorry babe... Well, what are the plans for today?" Kevin asked as he snuggled up to him. "It's up to you..." Edd mumbled tiredly, and closed his eyes again."How about we go visit my parents." Kevin suggested as he wrapped his arms loosely around Edd's waist. Edd nodded slowly. "Me and the baby need more rest first... and I need to have an ultrasound done as well..." Edd whispered with a yawn following. "Okay babe." Kevin kissed his lover's cheek and got up to get ready.

When Kevin had gotten himself and Kimberly all ready, he decided to wake Edd up. He gently shook his shouder, and Edd rolled over onto his back, looking up at him. "Good morning..." he murmured, his eyes half open. He felt as though popcorn was popping in his stomach this morning. "I'm not the only one who is awake this morning..." Edd giggled and took Kevin's hand, placing it over his stomach.

Kevin's cheeks turned light pink, and he gave Edd his perfect halfway smile. Kevin slowly moved his hand away, and helped Edd up. Edd blushed and let Kevin lead the way so they could finish up getting ready. Edd took a warm shower, and dressed himself up nicely, not forgetting his hat. Finally, they headed out to the clinic. Kimberly was babbling nonsense the entire way there, trying to talk like her daddies.

So they went into the clinic, signed in, and waited until they were called in by Amy. "Hello boys!" she giggled and led them into the same old room. Edd knew the drill, so he laid down on the cot, and watched as Kevin held Kimberly up on his lap so she could see the screen. "I'm going to call in the doctor while I check up on another patient, he'll be right with you. He's a professional with male pregnancies and ultrasounds." Amy explained, and smiled sweetly as she headed out of the door.

Edd shrugged, and the doctor waked in just as she left. "Well..." he smiled as he looked at the small family. "My name is Dr. Smith, I'll be helping you out here. How far along are you?" he questioned. Edd frowned slightly. "I'm not sure." he replied, moving his hands away from his tummy. "We'll see then." the doctor lifted his patient's shirt up to his chest and began rubbing that cold gel against Edd's stomach.

Edd hated it, and shook up and down. Kevin smirked a little as he held his hand. The doctor gently pressed the monitoring tool onto his stomach, and the baby popped up on the screen. Edd felt butterflies in his belly by looking at it. Kimberly's eyes glowed as she pointed at the screen. Kevin grinned and stroked his daughter's soft red hair. "Well... I think you're late into your third month. We definitely have a baby boy here to." He began to point out parts on the baby as he spoke.

Edd's heart melted by looking at his second child. "Is my baby going to be alright?" Edd asked aloud as he held the monitor for the doctor. "I can't completely determine that. He's growing to fast, and he'll probably be born prematurely. There's just a lot that could happen. Birth defects, breech delivery, and so on." the doctor explained. Edd frowned and ran his free hand through his hair. "Is there anything you can do?" Edd pondered as he and Kevin both looked at the doctor with pain filled eyes.

The doctor frowned upon looking at the family. "No. I'm not sure what to do for you. There is just such a high chance of something bad happening." he responded, and tried to think. He felt horrible for this small family. "I'll prescribe you some medicine for your pain, and to slow the growth of the baby slightly. Just try to visit regularly when you feel the need to." the doctor began to check things off of a clipboard, and Edd nodded.

Amy strutted back in, her hair whipping. "Well, what's the scoop?" she asked. "They're having a boy... but he's growing to fast, so I'm prescribing some medicine." the doctor answered. Edd nodded slowly. "Alright, whatever will help us." Edd smiled and let Amy clean him up. So after the visit was over, Kevin drove the family of three to his parent's house.

He pulled into the driveway sharply, and carried Kimberly in, while Edd tromped along behind him. He opened the door and walked in. His father was watching sports on TV, while his mother was tidying up. It was a typical suburban stereotype for couples. "Hello dear!" Kevin's mother hugged her son tight, then kissed Edd on the forehead, and took Kimberly into her arms, nuzzling her. "I bet my sweet little angel wants some of gran's cooking, doesn't she?" Kevin's mother rambled on and on as she carried Kimberly into the kitchen.

Edd took Kevin's hand as he walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa. "Hey kids." his father mumbled, taking another sip of his Pepsi as he watched football. "Greetings Mr. Barr." Edd smiled in his most polite manner. "Damn, you make me feel old. Just call me Dennis." his father chuckled a little and Edd nodded. "Yes sir, I mean Dennis..." Edd stated, rubbing his tummy where the baby resumed moving.

"Dinner's done!" Kevin's mother, Elisa, yelled from the dining room. She sat Kimberly up in her high chair, and served her some warm food that was cut up into small pieces for her. Dennis raced into the dining room, while Edd went along slowly with Kevin. Elisa served the hot food, and everyone took their seats. Kevin fed Kimberly so Edd could try to eat, and hopefully keep his food down this time.

Once they family had finished up, Kevin and Edd headed home late that evening. When they got home, they spent some time together while Kimberly slept. Kevin had his strong arms around Edd's frail body. Edd felt so warm and safe, and he never wanted to leave. He leaned his head on Kevin's chest, and they just laid there together.

"What do you think for a baby name?" Kevin asked as he stroked Edd's soft black hair. "I like the name Bentley... Bentley Dennis Barr." Edd smiled at the thought of holding his sweet little Bentley in his arms. "That's a cute name dweeb..." Kevin smiled and wrapped his arms around his lover. "Well... let's try to get some rest. I love you." Edd leaned over, kissing Kevin after he spoke.

* * *

Hi guys! Sorry it took so long, I was making it good for you. But anyways, here is chapter 19. I loved it. Please follow, favorite, and pretty please leave a review so I can update! Love ya!


	20. The Carnival and Distress

That Makes Three of Us

* * *

Green eyes blinked open in shock, and terror. How was this even possible? He had taken four already. He so wasn't ready for a child. He definitely wasn't ready, considering the baby's father wouldn't want anything to do with it, and he was only sixteen. Abortion? Adoption? He was clueless. He so wasn't prepared for motherhood. Could he make it though High School? He'd just have to go with it. Kevedd mpreg.

* * *

The next evening, the boys got ready to go out with Ed, Eddy, and Nazz, to the local carnival. School would be off the two following days, so they could enjoy it. Edd had Kimberly dressed up in an adorable outfit, and he and his husband didn't look bad themselves. So they got into Kevin's car, and were off. When they arrived, they met up with Nazz and the two other boys who wanted to tag along with Edd. Edd pushed Kimberly's stroller along, while Kevin went off with Nazz to go win games.

"Let's scam some suckers..." Eddy smirked as he looked around. "Eddy, you should have outgrown that." Edd mumbled, rolling his eyes. "Guys! Let's try to win this game!" Ed pointed at a game where you threw a dart at a balloon to win a prize. "Sure." Eddy agreed, and let the overexcited boy lead the way. So they confronted the man who was yelling about the game, and Ed paid. Edd and Eddy watched with interest as he grabbed the dart.

He looked very focused as he tossed the dart. Pop! He hit the biggest balloon and it popped. "Pick your prize." the man behind the counter smiled, looking around at the different stuffed animals and trinkets. Ed looked around for a moment, and grabbed a cute stuffed dog, handing it to Kimberly. Kimberly smiled at him, as if she was saying thank you. "That was very sweet of you Ed!" Edd giggled as Eddy led them off. "No problem!" Ed exclaimed.

Then Eddy rudely interuppted. "What rides do you wanna ride?" Eddy asked as he looked at the two boys behind him. "I can't ride any, remember?" Edd stated, looking into Eddy's dark blue eyes. "Oh yeah. What ride do you wanna ride blockhead?" Eddy questioned to his much taller friend. Ed ignored the rides for a moment and pointed to where the public concert was taking place. Eddy sighed and followed the taller guy into the crowd. Edd tagged along, and was cautious about where he was going.

Sure enough, he lost them. "Ed! Eddy!" he squeaked, but got no response. There was no doubt that they had gotten separated. Suddenly, just as he thought that, he was dragged in between his best friends by Ed. Eddy was already dancing. "Yeah, go Eddy!" Ed chuckled and started to dance a little himself. Edd smiled and placed a hand over his tummy. Kimberly shook in her stroller, giggling with joy as she tried to do a little dance. "Mosh pit!" Eddy yelled out loud, shoving Ed out of his way. Edd smiled and slowly moved his body back and forth to the music, his bangs whipping back and forth. He did love this song.

It seemed as though Bentley got in on the action as he started to move around. Edd made sure he kept one hand on Kimberly's stroller so he didn't lose her. Edd grinned as he and his friends finally got in on the crazy rave. Edd hadn't danced in a long time, but it was really fun and took his mind off of all of the stress he had endured recently. Kimberly squealed happily and tried to mimic Edd's movements. Eddy spotted Jonny in the crowd, and called him over so he could join their little group.

So now they were all raving together in a little group. Edd slowly moved his hips back and forth, his hat dangling off of his head. The moonlight hit him spot on, making his pale skin seemingly glow. He just looked so amazing... and... perfect. Edd smiled, flipping his shiny black hair out of his face. Time stood still for the three boys in front of him. They couldn't help but stare with large, glistening, smitten eyes. Jonny was straight, and so was Ed, but it seemed as though Edd had put a spell on them, that drew them both in, and they couldn't get out. The battle was on.

Eddy sighed like a teenage girl, he didn't waste a second trying to get Edd first, because that was just how he was. He slowly shimmied his way next to Edd, and winked at him, giving him his smirk. Edd rolled his eyes and slowly moved away. Jonny took his opportunity, and moved closer to the other male. Jonny shot Eddy a glare of victory as he slowly moved his arm around Edd's shoulders.

Eddy and Ed both frowned angrily, and shoved Jonny away. Ed bumped Eddy away, and moved as close as he could to Edd, who slowly moved back, still keeping Kimberly close. Jonny frowned and shoved Ed out of his way as he looked up at Edd. Eddy's face was flaming as he pushed the two boys aside, and successfully got Edd to move his slim body against his. Eddy's face glew, and he shot Ed and Jonny an evil smirk as he held Edd's tiny waist.

Jonny and Ed's mouths were both agape. What kind of dancing was that?! It wasn't really nice at all. Kimberly suddenly pointed at Kevin, who was violently pushing everyone out of his way as he stomped through the large crowd. She began to yell out, "Dada!" but she couldn't possibly be heard over all of the noise. The song came to an end, and they stopped dancing. Edd and Eddy made eye contact, and their faces began to heat up as they leaned in to kiss.

Before their lips could touch, Kevin threw himself on Eddy, knocking him to the ground. Kimberly began to cry, and Edd began to panic. Ed and Jonny tore them apart before someone seriously got hurt. The group shoved their way out of the crowd and out onto the empty grass. "What the fuck you dork!?" Kevin growled towards Eddy, then looked over at Edd. "Why the hell were you grinding-" Kevin stopped as he looked into Edd's enchanting eyes.

He looked so beautiful tonight. Edd timidly pushed a strand of hair behind his ear. All of the boys were drooling as their eyes locked on him. Edd began to talk, but it was drowned out. They felt like they could melt as they stared at Edd's body, his face, his hair... him. Kevin frowned and grabbed Edd's hand hard, dragging him away from the threats. That night was obviously over.

* * *

As soon as Edd and Kevin were in the car, they were at it. Kevin didn't care if they were heard. He sucked on his neck, ran his fingers through his hair, touched him all over, punishing him for being so beautiful. Kimberly's car seat faced away from them, and she played with Kevin's phone to distract her. Kevin really didn't care. She was to young to understand as it was. Edd was moaning rather loudly, and it was obvious what the boys were doing in the front of that fancy car. Finally, they had finished, and knew they needed to head home.

As soon as the couple had gotten home and had Kimberly in bed, Kevin relaxed and watched TV, while Edd made him some dinner. Kevin yawned as he leaned back, staring at the television. A shirtless Edd walked into the living room, carrying a plate full of well cooked food. "Thanks dweeb." Kevin mumbled as he put his arm around Edd's waist to feel Bentley moving around. He dug in with his free hand, grossing Edd out.

He handed the dirty dish to Edd, who went to tidy up the house. Kevin groaned as he stretched slightly. He slowly stood up, and trudged into Kimberly's bedroom to check on her. She was fast asleep in her crib, snuggling the stuffed dog that Ed had won for her. Kevin smiled and gently lifted her fuzzy white blanket further over her tiny body.

He heard Edd squeal, and he shot into action. He rocketed into the kitchen, where Edd was sitting on the floor, obviously in pain. "Premature labor! Contractions! I'm so guilty! Oh, the pain!" Edd cried out, clutching his stomach. Kevin held his hand carefully, and tried to think. "Babe, are you sure this isn't a false alarm!?" Kevin asked him. Suddenly, Edd relaxed. "Yes, it was... I was just in a little pain..." Edd frowned and rubbed his belly. "Do you need to go to the hospital?" Kevin questioned in a soothing tone as he pushed Edd's hair out of his face. "I'm fine... I'm going to sleep." Edd stood up and waddled off to bed, his hands over his belly. Kevin was still kneeling on the floor, just hoping his love would pull through.

* * *

That night, Kimberly began crying, so Kevin got up to take care of her. He yawned as he trudged into her room lazily. He gently picked her up, and sat down in the rocking chair. He silently sung he and Edd's proclaimed song (The one they danced to at prom) as a lullaby to her. He cradled her back and forth gently, struggling to stay awake himself. "One step closer..." he yawned halfway through as he sung, and leaned back, falling asleep with her in his arms.

The next morning, Edd was woken by a very active Bentley in his belly. He yawned and buried his face into his soft pillow, not wanting to wake up yet. He heard a knock at the door, and knew he had no choice. He wrapped a blanket over himself loosely, and pulled his hat over his head before making his way to the door. He opened it, only to reveal his mother and father. "My sweetie!" his mother cried, hugging him tight. Edd smiled and leaned on her.

"We just haven't heard from you... why haven't you answered your phone?" Lennard questioned as he jumped in to hug his son. Edd gulped. He hadn't told them. "Well... I'm pregnant." Edd blurted out, turning to the side to show them his baby bump. "Again? It's so early dear!" Carla frowned and sighed. "I know... It's a boy. I'm naming him Bentley." Edd smiled slightly as he looked down at his growing tummy. "I love him." he whispered to himself.

Carla and Lennard's faces both lit up. "What a nice name." Lennard complimented as he rubbed his son's shoulder gently. Kevin dragged himself into the room, his hat hanging halfway off of his head. "Hey..." he mumbled tiredly, rubbing his eyes. Edd turned around, and grinned at him. Suddenly, the sweet moment ended. Edd felt an extreme stomach cramp, he let out a pained squeak, and his mother caught him as he was about to fall. Bentley began to kick around, as if he knew his daddy was in danger.

"We'll take him to the hospital, you should stay with Kimberly." Carla instructed as she helped her son outside, Lennard following. The door slammed shut, and Kevin frowned nervously. This was all his fault. Edd was in pain because of him. He realized Kimberly was awake when he heard the frantic shouting of "Daddy!" instead of Dada. Kevin was worried sick about Edd, but had to tend to his daughter.

* * *

In the hospital, Edd had passed out. The staff had no idea what was causing him to do this, so they hooked him up to life support and hoped his body would settle down. Carla and Lennard were trying not to panic. Edd felt as though he was in labor, but he knew the baby wasn't coming, so he just breathed through each cramp he received. He would pass out, wake back up, feel extremely painful cramps, and pass out again, and repeat the process. His poor parents thought their son wouldn't be okay.

Edd was determined to pull through though, for his baby. The pain was unbearable, but he knew he could do this. So he passed out again. Kevin barged through the door, holding Kimberly. "Dork?!" he cried like a hurt puppy as he shook his lover's shoulder, and Edd was about to bolt up, but didn't. Kevin quickly handed his daughter to Carla, and took Edd's hand supportively. Edd squeezed it as he felt another painful cramp. He could have sworn he was in labour, though he knew he wasn't.

The doctor entered the room, holding a rather large needle. Kevin shook up and down and thought he'd throw up just looking at it. Edd couldn't possibly be in any more pain, so he let the doctor inject him with some medicine to numb him. "We think you're baby is in distress, we just need you to take some deep breaths in and out, alright?" the doctor told Edd in a calm tone. Edd couldn't make out some of what he was saying, but he did his breathing.

Kevin felt so terrible. Why didn't he wear a condom? Why?! Edd's hand was freezing cold, and he tried to keep it warm. The doctor felt around on his stomach gently. "I've never seen anything like this before in my life." he mumbled to himself. "I'm going to have to call in Dr. Smith." the doctor exited the room, leaving the group of five alone. Edd passed out yet again, and Kevin tried not to cry.

They were silent for a few minutes, before Dr. Smith made his dramatic entrance. Edd was awake, but numb and loopy from the medicine. "He's definitely showing signs of distress, but I think he'll pull through fine with the proper treatment." Dr. Smith smiled reassuringly to the family. Kevin was just praying that Edd and Bentley would be okay. That's all he wanted. But he wasn't sure...

* * *

Hey peeps! Chapter 20 is finally here. I hope you loved it, I worked so hard on it for you guys! I know, it's kinda random, but it's sweet! So please leave a review, long or short, telling me if you like it or not. Also follow and favorite if you have already. love ya!


	21. Baby Shower Shenanigans

That Makes Three of Us

* * *

Green eyes blinked open in shock, and terror. How was this even possible? He had taken four already. He so wasn't ready for a child. He definitely wasn't ready, considering the baby's father wouldn't want anything to do with it, and he was only sixteen. Abortion? Adoption? He was clueless. He so wasn't prepared for motherhood. Could he make it though High School? He'd just have to go with it. Kevedd mpreg.

* * *

The following day, Edd showed signs of improvement and was allowed to return home. So he relaxed on the couch with a notepad and pencil. He was planning to have a baby shower for little Bentley on Tuesday, before Kimberly's birthday on Wednesday. He wrote down some of the things he wanted for his baby shower. He had to pick up invitations, food, etc. Kevin trudged into the living room, and smiled at him. Kimberly stumbled on her feet beside of him, holding her father's hand so she wouldn't fall.

Edd laughed a little, and took out his phone, snapping a photo of Kimberly starting to walk for the first time. Kimberly squealed with joy as she released Kevin's hand and tried to stumble to her other daddy, only to fall on her knees. She wasted no time getting back up, and finally made it to Edd, who ran his finger's through her hair that was quickly growing. Kevin sat down on the ground, just watching them.

Edd smiled as Kimberly reached up, pulling his hat off of his head and putting it on her own head. "Now she looks just like ya." Kevin stated out loud, and laughed as she tried to see through it. "I need to run out dear. Will you babysit Kimberly?" Edd questioned, his cheeks tinting pink as he stood up. "Yeah babe. Call me if you need me." Kevin stated as he stood up and kissed Edd.

Edd clutched his stomach and gasped for a moment. "He rotates so frequently..." Edd frowned and rubbed his tummy gently. Kevin placed his hands over Edd's, and kissed him. "Come home if you get sick, kay?" Kevin kissed Edd's forehead, and Edd nodded before heading outside. He got into Kevin's car, and he was off to the store.

When he arrived, he strutted in, a hand over his tummy. He looked at the notepad in his hand. The first thing he needed to do was get invitations. So he began gathering his items. He hummed as he checked out, and had everything put in the back of the car for him. He was seriously craving anything and everything, in other words, he was hungry. So he headed home with everything he needed. He had to have the invitations sent out today, so the guests could arrive tomorrow. Kevin would be there to help of course.

He pulled into the driveway, and stepped out, only to see the door broken down. He immediately thought of Ed as he forgot about his items for a moment to step inside. "Double D!" Ed cried, some tears rolling down his face. "What in heavens name is wrong Ed?" Edd frowned and hugged Ed gently. "I've got a girlfriend!" Ed cried, wiping his tears away. Edd's eyes widened in surprise and he backed up. "Why are you crying then?" he questioned. "She's the prettiest girl in the whole world Double D!" Ed wiped his tears away.

Edd smiled, and patted Ed on the back. "I'm happy for you." he giggled, and Ed hopped outside. "Oh dear..." Edd mumbled as he looked at the door. "I'll fix it babe. Do what you gotta do." Kevin winked at his lover, and Edd nodded, so they both got to work.

* * *

_At the Baby Shower..._

* * *

Everyone Edd had invited showed up. They were all feeling of his tummy, and giving him gifts. He was going into his fourth month, so he thought now was the time he needed to have gifts. Everyone was shocked, but excited that Edd was pregnant again. So the party began. "Double D, congrats. What's the baby's name gonna be?" Nazz asked as she sat down beside of the expecting boy. "Bentley." Edd replied, smiling at her as she squealed with excitement.

"That's so adorable!" she complimented. Kimberly fumbled over to Nazz, and placed her tiny hands on Nazz's knees, looking up at her with a cute grin. "Hi cutie!" Nazz giggled as she lifted the toddler into her arms. Edd rubbed his tummy, that was quite big for only being four months. Rolf confronted them, holding a blanket that was obviously sewn from scratch. "This is for your young one." Rolf handed the blanket to Edd, who's mouth was agape. It was so, so soft. "Thank you Rolf, it's lovely." Edd complimented.

Rolf simply nodded and went off. Edd folded the blanket and sat it on the coffee table. He yawned, and was confronted by Kevin, who sent a soft kiss to his lips. "Whats up Kev?" Nazz giggled as she twirled Kevin's bangs playfully. "The usual." Kevin smirked, and rolled his eyes. Kimberly got out of Nazz's grip, and began to grab presents. She handed them to Edd, who rolled his eyes. "Alright dear." he smiled and began to look through the bags, admiring his gifts.

He received a cute stuffed bunny from Jimmy, a set of outfits from Sarah, a diaper bag filled with some needed items from Nazz, a baby grooming set, and some books about monsters, from Ed and his girlfriend, and a play set from Jonny. Kevin of course threw in his gift, which was his first ever basketball he had received as a child. Edd loved all of his gifts, and thanked everyone.

Eddy was late, as usual. He opened the fixed door slowly, and trudged inside. Edd smiled and got up, hugging him tight. Edd was holding two gift bags. "Marie told me to send this to you." he mumbled as he handed Edd a pink bag. Edd raised an eyebrow and sat down. He pulled out some paper, and lifted out a very little beaded bracelet with black and blue beads. Edd smiled slightly, and sat it on the coffee table. Eddy then handed him his gift. "The kid'll love it." Eddy winked at his best friend, and Edd's eyes widened as he pulled out Eddy's beloved 25 cents jar he had always used.

"Why, Eddy, this was your pride and joy..." Edd stated slowly as he sat it on the table. "It's his now. He'll be scammin' like a pro, just like uncle Eddy." Eddy smirked and crossed his arms. Edd smiled, and stood. "Time for cake." he stated. "Oh boy! Oh boy!" Ed jumped for joy, making sure he didn't crush his girlfriend as he did so. Edd sliced the cake carefully, and handed everybody a piece.

Soon, the baby shower came to an end, and Edd and Kevin relaxed together on the sofa while Kimberly played in her swing. "Kevin... I love you." Edd smiled and leaned on him, kissing his neck gently. "Dude, don't just drop the argument. You know you love it in the ass." Kevin smirked and nudged his husband lovingly. "Kevin! That's very inappropriate. Yes, I do agree, I enjoy our time together, but you shouldn't be saying that in front of Kimberly!" Edd pouted and looked away from his husband. "Oh come on, I was just fucking kidding." Kevin leaned over to kiss his lover, but they both paused when they heard a very dirty word slip from Kimberly's once innocent little mouth.

"Fuck!"

"Oh dear, now look what you've done!"

"It's not my fault she copied me!"

* * *

Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed the fluff. Sorry this chapter is so short, I have school tomorrow so I wanted to have this uploaded. The next chapter will be longer, so please follow, favorite, and please leave a review so I can continue! Love ya!


	22. All for the Baby

That Makes Three of Us

* * *

Green eyes blinked open in shock, and terror. How was this even possible? He had taken four already. He so wasn't ready for a child. He definitely wasn't ready, considering the baby's father wouldn't want anything to do with it, and he was only sixteen. Abortion? Adoption? He was clueless. He so wasn't prepared for motherhood. Could he make it though High School? He'd just have to go with it. Kevedd mpreg.

* * *

The next day, the boys were back off to school. They walked in in their usual manner, Kevin's arm around Edd's waist proudly, and Edd holding little Kim. They'd get mobbed as usual, but made their way through the crowd. Kevin would go hang out with his buddies, while Edd would go talk to Ed and Eddy. He was surprised to see that Ed wasn't there. "Greetings Eddy, where on earth is Ed?" he questioned as he looked around. "Probably makin' out with his girlfriend somewhere." Eddy murmured as he unlocked his locker quickly, shoving some books inside.

"That's odd." Edd rolled his eyes, and Eddy turned to face him, and immediately he started to blush. "Double D, we need to talk." Eddy mumbled, and took Edd's wrist, leading him to a secret little nub under the stairs that led to the second floor. Eddy's face was as red as a tomato as he tried to find the right words to say. Edd pushed his hair out of his eyes and smiled reassuringly at him. "It's alright Eddy, I won't judge you." he assured him. Eddy didn't know how, or why he fell in love with his best friend. He didn't know what it was about him either. His looks... his attitude.

Eddy just stared at him like a mindless zombie. Edd's green eyes were glistening as he waited. Eddy didn't know how to explain his feelings. What was the point though? Edd was married to Kevin. After the kiss... the dance... anything that had happened between them recently, Eddy had thought of himself as a magnet, and Edd as a refrigerator. Eddy's mouth opened, but the words just couldn't come out. Edd was waiting patiently, Kimberly asleep against him.

"I-I..." Eddy was trying to get the words to come out, but they wouldn't. Edd simply smiled, and pushed a strand of black hair behind his hat. "I think you're really somethin'... and I like you... more than as a friend. I love ya..." Eddy blurted out. He had spilled the beans. Their friendship was over. Edd's face was tinted pink, and he smiled slightly. "Eddy... I'm married. But I'm gracious you told me." Edd responded, tucking Eddy's hair away. The bell rung, and Edd was off. Eddy remained far under the bleachers, and took out his cigarette and lighter.

He groaned as he stuck the cigarette in his mouth, lit it, and puffed a little. He was confronted by Lee Kanker, who was drinking beer out of a Pepsi bottle. "What are you doing here?" she questioned. "You know this is where I sit." she grumbled, crossing her arms, some beer splashing out of the can. Eddy shook his head slowly, puffing on his cigarette yet again.

* * *

Edd had to leave class upon being sick again. He left Kimberly with the teacher so he could run out. This was much worse than the other times. He was throwing up pure blood, and his skin was white as the color itself. Kevin busted the bathroom door open upon hearing he had gotten sick. "Babe?" he frowned and pushed the stall door open. "Fuck, baby, you need to go to the hospital!" Kevin cried. Blood poured out of Edd's mouth, then starting dripping down from his shorts. Kevin wanted to throw up from all of the blood. Edd collapsed to the ground, and Kevin began to panic. "Babe, please!" he frowned as he lifted him, blood splattering all over his clothes. Edd looked as though he had been stabbed all over.

There was blood all over him. Kevin was really starting to freak out as blood left a path. He didn't know what to do, so he ran to the nurses office. The nurse shrieked when she saw the blood everywhere. She called 911, and Kevin laid Edd on the cot. He held his cold hand, and felt him squeeze it gently. Edd's eyes opened slowly. "I'm dreadfully sorry I made all of this mess..." he whimpered, some blood dripping out of his mouth. "Babe... I love you." Kevin cried. Edd looked into his eyes. "I love you to." he managed a tiny smile, and his eyes shut. "Fuck! Please, wake up! Dork! If you're playin' with me!" Kevin felt some cold tears running down his face. Edd's hand was loose in his.

The nurse began to panic her self. Edd's life was literally flashing before his eyes. Everything was blurry, and he felt like he would throw up again. Before he knew it, he was gone from the nurse's office. Kevin buried his head into his bloody hands, smearing blood all over his face. He finally had a good cry, the nurse rubbing his back for support. Eddy and Ed, along with his girlfriend, bursted into the office, where blood was splattered on the floor. "Fuck..." Eddy hissed. Ed's girlfriend grimaced and leaned against her boyfriend. Ed began to cry, realizing it was Double D's blood everywhere.

Ed's girlfriend, tall and skinny, was a part time Teen Vogue model. She had long blonde hair, and had an angel face. Today she wore a white lace tank top, skinny jeans, and light blue high heels, her coach purse hanging off of her arm. Her name would be Eliza Samuels. "We're fucking ditching school, come on!" Eddy growled, leading his two friends off. Kevin quickly made the decision to tag along, so they slammed the front doors open, and they all got over the fence except Ed's girlfriend, who couldn't possibly get over with those high heels. She handed them to Eddy, while Ed helped her over. She squeaked, almost falling. She slipped her shoes back on.

The group got into Eddy's car, and they ditched school. Kevin totally forgot about Kimberly, but figured she'd be fine. She didn't need to see Edd in his condition either way. Eddy went way past the speed limit, driving like a maniac. Kevin sat in the passengers seat, while Ed and his girlfriend sat in the back. Eddy made a sharp turn and pulled into the hospital. They all stomped out, Ed's girlfriend linking arms with her boyfriend as they tromped inside.

They ignored the lady at the desk as they looked for the ER. Kevin found it, and slammed the door open. Edd was out cold, and Kevin's eyes watered. "He needs more blood..." a nurse told the nurse beside of her. "Who are you people?" she questioned as she looked at the group of four. "I'm his husband, and these are his friends." Kevin blurted out. "Well, will any of you donate blood for him?" the nurse asked with hopeful eyes. Kevin gulped. "I'll do it." he whispered slowly.

The nurse led Kevin to a chair, and he sat down, shaking all over. Eddy's mouth dropped. He couldn't believe Kevin was doing it. The nurse quickly grabbed her needed items, and got Kevin's arm ready. Kevin bit his lip and looked away, praying to god it would end quickly. She inserted the needle into his arm and he winced. She kept drawing his blood, and he kept Edd and Bentley in his mind. She finished, and he felt loopy, so he sat there motionless for a moment. They hooked Edd up to supply him with blood.

Once Kevin had regained his strength, he slowly stood up and kneeled down beside of the bed. Eventually he fell asleep like that.

* * *

Kevin was woke up by a soft hand running over his red hair. He opened his eyes slowly, and looked up, noticing his husband. "Double Dork..." he smiled and took Edd's hand ever so gently, kissing it. "Greetings dear... I'm delighted to see you're awake." Edd's hair fell over his face and he smiled back at his lover. "I insist on having my hair trimmed soon." Edd blabbered on and on, Kevin barely listening as he nuzzled Edd's now warmer hand. His skin had regained some color, but not much.

Soon the door opened, and Carla and Lennard walked inside with Kimberly. They put her down, and she toddled as quickly as she could to Edd. "Daddy!" she whimpered, looking up at him with the same eyes. "Yes sweetheart, daddy..." Edd put his hand down gently so his tiny daughter could take it. Carla and Lennard where relieved to see their son awake. Edd grinned at them, showing off his perfect dimples and gap. Edd suddenly paused. "How's Bentley?" he asked Kevin. Kevin shook his head. "I was asleep..." he mumbled truthfully. Edd placed his hands over his tummy and sighed.

Edd groaned and frowned. He was very hungry but couldn't stomach anything. Kimberly leaned against Kevin's leg, looking up at Edd. "Darling, we brought you some cherries and crackers." Carla stepped forward, holding a Ziploc bag containing crackers and cherries. She then pulled a warm bottle of water from her purse and handed it all to her son.

They all watched with anticipation, and worry, as he slowly lifted a cherry to his mouth. He chewed it up, and swallowed it. He then ate some crackers and drunk some water. It tasted so delicious since he was so hungry. He ate it up in a matter of minutes, and felt relieve. Apparently, so did Bentley, because he started to move around. Edd wanted so badly to take a bath, shower, anything. He was covered with blood. Filthy, filthy, filthy.

* * *

Soon, Edd returned home. He ate everything in the house, and felt much better. Eddy hadn't spoken a word to him though. Edd was entering his fifth month, and just wished little Bentley would hurry so the pain would end. Everything had been crazy recently. This evening, he was relaxing on the couch, studying. Kevin spoon fed Kimberly some mashed potatoes. She would much rather enjoy Edd's sweet breastmilk, but now that she was growing teeth, it was out of the question.

Edd had previously finished his homework, and was now studying again. He had to have his hair trimmed, so Carla would be over in a few minutes. Or not. She arrived early, holding a comb, scissors, and other tools. Edd smiled at her and put his book down. They went off to the bathroom, and Kevin stayed with Kimberly, feeding her. "Love you little girl." he kissed his daughter's nose lovingly. Kevin stared at Kimberly for a moment, and took in a deep breath. "Don't ever get a boyfriend, okay? You're my baby." Kevin kissed her cheek and frowned, realizing before he knew it... he'd be walking his little baby up the aisle.

* * *

Hi guys! Here is the new chapter! I loved it, I hope you really liked it. Reviews needed please! Follow and favorite if you haven't already. Love ya! Stay tuned.


	23. PartEds In Crime

That Makes Three of Us

* * *

Green eyes blinked open in shock, and terror. How was this even possible? He had taken four already. He so wasn't ready for a child. He definitely wasn't ready, considering the baby's father wouldn't want anything to do with it, and he was only sixteen. Abortion? Adoption? He was clueless. He so wasn't prepared for motherhood. Could he make it though High School? He'd just have to go with it. Kevedd mpreg.

* * *

The next day, the boys were back yet again. Edd held Kimberly's hand as they strutted in. Kimberly smiled and waved at everyone. Her hair was now able to put in cute tiny pigtails. Edd's hair was trimmed just a tiny bit, so it was out of his eyes and instead rested nicely on his forehead. Kevin adjusted his hat and yawned as he swung he and Edd's arms. Everything had seemed to change.

Eddy just stared as Edd didn't even confront him. Who the fuck did they think they were? The royal family? Eddy rolled his eyes and switched out his books. He just hoped today would go by fast. It seemed as though the impossible had happened... The Eds were separated. Ed had a loving and devoting girlfriend, Edd had his family, and Eddy had his drugs... and himself. All alone pretty much.

Edd felt the same way. He missed the old days. They never left each others sight. They were basically brothers. Now they had drifted away. He frowned and leaned against Kevin. Kevin didn't have such close friends except Rolf and Nazz, who were here and there. He was friends with everyone. Edd didn't really have that. He did feel very alone.

Ed didn't realize they had drifted away. He was so caught up with Eliza, that he had kind of forgotten his two best friends. Eddy plugged his headphones into his iPod, and turned his music on. He really just wanted to escape from reality, which is why he started borrowing some drugs from Lee. He knew Edd would flip if he knew, so he kept quiet from either friend.

Edd felt very sad when he remembered all that they had been through. They had been together since they were toddlers. The journey to find Eddy's brother, the pregnancy with Kimberly, all of the scams gone wrong... they stuck together through it all. Eddy seemed to be the glue holding them all together, but he had recently been disappearing. He decided he should try to do something about it.

He handed Kimberly to Kevin. "I'm going to speak with Eddy and Ed." Edd winked at him and Kevin nodded as his husband went on his way. Edd saw Eddy leaning against his locker, and confronted him first. "Hello Eddy, would you like to keep me company in the cafeteria?" Edd's pink lips stretched into a smile, and Eddy nodded. "Sure." he shrugged and followed Edd. Ed was beside of the cafeteria door, holding hands with Eliza. "Hello Ed, maybe you would like to accompany Eddy and I to have breakfast in the cafeteria?" Edd questioned in a sweet voice.

"Okay Double D!" Ed laughed and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek. "I'm going to talk to my friends, bye sugar plum!" Eliza giggled and kissed Ed on his cheek. "Bye muffin!" Ed cried as he was dragged into the cafeteria by his two friends. They went through the line, and sat down together at a table by themselves for the first time in quite a while. They began chatting on and on, until Edd's phone vibrated. He held it up to his face, and began to talk.

Suddenly his face twisted into a look of shock, and confusion. Eddy kept munching on a pop-tart as he waited to see what was up. Ed literally had 5 trays of food, and kept on eating and eating. Edd hung up, and took in a deep breath. "I'm afraid I won't be here much longer." Edd frowned and held back his tears. Eddy looked confused, and Ed didn't even pay attention as he ate.

"The government... they want to use me for scientific reasons. They want to know how I managed to carry two children. They want to keep me until Bentley is born... I really would rather not." Edd sighed. He didn't want any tests being run on him or Bentley. He definitely didn't wanna be kept by the government without knowing how long he'd be staying. He rubbed his tummy slightly and laid his head down. Eddy rolled his eyes. "Why don't ya just leave Peach Creek until the sucker pops out?" Eddy grumbled, some pop-tart crumbs falling from his mouth as he spoke.

"Eddy, please be considerate to others and do not speak with your mouth full. But to respond to your question, it isn't that easy. The government can easily track me down. I just cannot do this alone." Edd looked exasperated as he spoke. "Well they can't just keep you like that." Eddy mumbled as he drunk some of his milk. "Oh, of course they can. I wish there was something I could do." Edd twirled his fingers in his hair and groaned.

"Well, I can take you out of here." Eddy suggested. Eddy wasn't afraid of the police or the government. They were the least of his worries. "Eddy... It's dangerous." Edd warned, but Eddy shook his head. "I ain't afraid." he mumbled. Edd slowly nodded. Maybe he should take the chance, for he and Bentley. As he was thinking, Kevin strutted in, holding Kimberly's tiny hand. Kimberly waved at Edd, who waved back and smiled at his daughter.

Kevin sat down next to Eddy, the only seat left. God, he hated him, but he had to bear it for Edd's sake. Edd bit his lip. He didn't quite know how to explain himself. "I got a phone call..." Edd began slowly, lifting his daughter onto his lap as he spoke. "And?" Kevin mumbled, balancing his head in his palm. "The government is wanting to keep me and Bentley..." Edd gulped, and looked up over at his husband. "Fuck that. We're leaving." Kevin grumbled. "I'm drivin, so fuck off shovelchin." Eddy and Kevin kept bickering, and Ed kept eating. Edd rolled his eyes. "Stop fussing you two." he commanded, and the two smitten boys immediately stopped. "Let's sign out."

* * *

Soon, the group were off on their journey. Edd couldn't face the fact that he was actually running from the law. He would dramatically burst into tears at times, going over his famous speech. "Oh good lord! If we get caught, who knows what could happen!" he would repeat it constantly. Eddy was driving as he said he would. Kevin, Kimberly, Ed, and Eliza sat in the back. They were all fast asleep while Eddy drove. Eddy sung to himself quietly as he kept driving through. He heard police sirens behind them, and saw flashing lights. He hissed to himself and kept going.

They were already miles from Peach Creek. He didn't want to stop now and get them caught. He took a sharp turn, passing through a wrong lane. Luckily, everyone remained asleep. He managed to escape, and kept going on. He yawned, and sipped some of his Red-bull energy drink. Edd's eyes slowly opened. The scent of perfume and Red-bull energy drink lingered in the air, filling his nose with the strange mixture of scents. He frowned and rubbed his eyes. He was trying to carefully shift his position so he wouldn't wake up the obviously sleeping infant in his stomach.

Eddy smiled when he noticed he was awake. Edd yawned quietly and placed his hands over his big tummy. Eddy turned the radio up just a little to ease the tension in the car. "Well... where shall we go?" Edd whispered. Eddy shrugged. "Wherever the road takes us. We need to run and grab some grub soon. It's like 5:00 in the mornin', and nothin's open except fucking McDonalds.." Eddy groaned to himself and pulled in at the designated restraunt. Edd lectured him about using bad language, and finally Eddy turned on the lights inside of his car, and turned the radio up.

"Fuck..." Kevin groaned and rubbed his eyes, having be the first one woken by the bright lights. Eliza was next, then Ed, then finally, little Kimberly who was out like a light. Everyone was finally awake. They stepped out slowly, all of them looking rather like a mess upon just waking up. Edd sighed and Kevin held his hand as they walked in. They were all very hungry, but they had to make this quick. So they ordered what they wanted, got back into the car, listened to Eddy lecture about dirtying his car up, and they were on their way. Edd wondered where they'd end up next... he just couldn't believe they were doing this.

* * *

Hi guys! Another quick chapter! I'm sorry it was so short, I have so much to do! Anyways, please follow, favorite, and review so i can put up the next chapter. Love ya!


	24. Bentley Barr

That Makes Three of Us

* * *

Green eyes blinked open in shock, and terror. How was this even possible? He had taken four already. He so wasn't ready for a child. He definitely wasn't ready, considering the baby's father wouldn't want anything to do with it, and he was only sixteen. Abortion? Adoption? He was clueless. He so wasn't prepared for motherhood. Could he make it though High School? He'd just have to go with it. Kevedd mpreg.

* * *

The group of runaway teenagers were really on an adventure. They were leaving their family, friends, and hometown behind. Edd was playing with Kimbery in the passengers seat, while Kevin, Ed, and Eliza talked in the back. Eddy shut up and drove. Kimberly placed her tiny hands over Edd's tummy, repeating the word "Baby." Edd would just smile and kiss the top of her head. He knew soon he'd be having his baby, so he rested as much as he could. The teenagers were very well adjusted to life on the road. Eliza already was, upon traveling to different places to model.

Eddy was driving them through the vast Arizona desert. They hadn't seen a town in miles, but had quite a bit of gas left from the last stop. It really touched Edd to know that these people were putting their lives in danger for him. It made him realize how blessed he was to have such amazing friends. Sometimes, he would use Eddy's school books to study with while he drove, but it was quite rare. He usually tried to rest as much as possible. Edd also really thought Arizona was beautiful. So much to look at.

It was peaceful for them all this fine evening. Kevin played with Kimberly, Ed and Eliza snuggled in the back, Edd was napping, and Eddy was humming along as he drove. He suddenly heard an unfamiliar noise, and stuck his head out the window. Sure enough, they were being followed by several police cars, that eventually moved to the side and tried to surround them. Eddy cursed to himself and everyone else noticed besides sleeping Edd. "Fuck, drive you dork!" Kevin growled, holding Kimberly against his chest protectively.

Eddy slammed his foot down on the gas, and sent Edd flying up. Edd's eyes widened in shock, and water covered the seat below him. "Eddy! My water!" Edd cried, holding his stomach. Eddy groaned. "My car!" he cried, and his eyes widened when he noticed the cars behind them getting closer. "Eddy!" Edd whined, breathing in and out.

* * *

This part of the chapter is told out of Kevin's point of view.

The song is Tough Little Boys by Gary Allan. All rights go to him. The lyrics have been slightly altered to fit this chapter. Please enjoy.

* * *

_Well I never once, backed down from a punch..._

"Ah!" Edd cried, some blood dripping down from the seat. My eyes shot open and I grabbed Edd's hand, squeezing it. Edd began to pant, and I knew he couldn't hang in there much longer. The stupid dork driving didn't seem to be goin' fast enough. We had to make it to a town.

_Well I'd take it square on the chin..._

Edd was panting and crying as Eddy rushed to the hospital. So many things were running through my mind. Would he be okay? Would Bentley be okay? Would I end up with a broken hand? Of course I would, but I would always be there for the precious dork. He was pushing my kids out after all, it was the least I could do.

_Well I found out fast, a bully's just that, you've got to stand up to him..._

The dork was trying to hurry the best he could, and the police didn't help much either. "Bentley's coming right now!" Edd squeaked, taking deep breaths in and out. Eddy's eyes widened as he finally saw a town that was literally there. He went as fast as he could, and that dork did the most bad ass spin into the hospital parking lot. We all ran inside, helping Edd as we did so.

_So I didn't cry, when I got a black eye, as bad as it hurt, I just grinned... _

Edd was rushed into the delivery room, me sticking right by his side the whole time. He panted, holding his stomach with one hand, and my hand with his other hand. Ouch, my brain. I was about to be a dad. Again. They slammed the doors open, and got Edd ready. I peeked outside, where Eddy, Eliza, and Ed, were handcuffed and sitting awkwardly in the waiting chairs with the several police officers. I rushed back in to comfort my perfect dork. Well... not so perfect at the moment.

_But when tough little boys, grow up to be dads, they turn into big babies again..._

Edd squealed at the top of his lungs, and squeezed my hand hard enough to snap it in half. Damn, my hand fucking hurt like hell, but I knew it must have been hell of a lot worse for him. Seeing him in so much pain hurt me. It was really gross to. Blood was dripping off of the table and it was crazy dude. Everything was happening so quickly, and all at one time.

_Scared me to death, when you took your first steps..._

So there I was, letting the dork break my hand. The doctor was saying something about our kid being positioned wrong. Our luck. Edd groaned and began to yell about how his hair was in his face. I was trying not to laugh even though I felt bad.

_And I'd fall every time you fell down..._

Eventually, one of the nurses took her hair clips out and pinned Edd's hair back. Now I was really trying not to laugh. I took his hat off and folded it, so he could cool down. He looked so miserable. I felt really bad. I hereby swear to wear condoms from here on out.

_Your first day of school, I cried like a fool..._

Time kept ticking with Edd not being able to do it. I knew he could, but he was so damn weak. I frowned and tried to show as much love and support as possible to him.

_And I followed your school bus to town..._

I didn't know how I ended up here. I just fell so hard in love with him. I couldn't believe it had already been almost two years of us being together. We were married, with our own little family. I thought life was perfect being the star of all of the sports teams... but now that I look back at it, it's nothing compared to this.

_Well I didn't cry, when I first broke my bike... At least not in front of my friends..._

Time was still ticking, but Edd was making progress. He was in so much pain, I thought he'd pass out. He was screaming his lungs out. He was a panting, sweating mess. He looked worse than me after gym, and that was saying something.

_But when tough little boys, grow up to be dads... they turn into big babies again..._

Then it happened. Edd let out the biggest sigh of relief as the doctor caught him. Bentley was here. My hand ached... but wow. My son. My son. My son. My son. My baby boy. The doctor smiled as he handed the rather quiet infant to Edd. In a matter of seconds, he began crying. My heart hurt... he was so... so perfect. Just like his daddy... just like Edd...

_Well I'm a grown man, and as strong as I am..._

Edd began to cry upon looking at him for the first time. Edd began to rock him back and forth, shushing him. He looked like he ached all over, but that was the least of his worries. I paused when I looked at his face. Just like mine as a baby. I was trying so, so hard not to cry.

_Sometimes it's hard to believe..._

"Sir, would you like to cut the cord?" the nurse asked, smiling sweetly at me. I slowly nodded. Edd held Bentley in place while the doctor handed me the scissors and showed me where to cut. I looked down at him, and he looked up at me with my own eyes. I felt all tingly and warm inside, so I finally snipped the cord off of my son. The nurse grabbed a blanket, and tossed it to Edd, who wrapped Bentley up and handed him to me.

_This one little boy, with the soft black hair, could totally terrify me..._

I rocked him slowly in my arms, looking down at him. Finally, some tears rolled down my cheeks. My cheeks flamed from embarrassment. Edd smiled and crossed his arms over his now flat tummy. I was holding my baby boy for the first time... wow. He was so tiny and so warm and soft.

_If you were to ask, my husband would just laugh..._

So I handed him back to Edd, who cooed at him and kissed his little button nose. He was so perfect. Just... wow... it was so amazing. My son was finally here. I loved him so much. Edd, He and Kimberly... my world. My everything... three people.

_He'd say, "I know all about men. How tough little boys grow up to be dads, they turn into big babies again."_

Edd sighed, looking so much better. The doors opened, and in walked our pals, handcuffed, the police behind them. Me and Dorkie just smiled at em'. Eliza started to cry, along with Ed. Eddy shoved everyone aside, including me, as he looked down at our kid. A police officer gently let Kimberly down, and she came over to us. "Baby!" she cried, taking hold of Bentley's tiny hand. I smiled, my heart seriously feeling like it was goo.

_Well I know one day, you'll have to go your own way, and I'm gonna stand there and smile._

Eddy just stared for a second, and started to laugh. "Looks like both of ya. Shovelchin and Sockhead." Eddy chuckled and crossed his arms, backing up so everyone else could see. We both felt like Joseph and Mary with baby Jesus, everyone cooing over him and congratulating us. Even the police seemed to want to let us off of the hook when they saw how happy we were. So they slowly made up their minds and turned down the job to take us away. They took the handcuffs off of the dork squad, and were gone.

_And when I get home, and I'm all alone, Well, I'll sit in your room for a while..._

The dorks took turns holding him, talking about how perfect he was. Well... he was. Edd's black hair, my big eyes, and my face. Ed's girlfriend, who is actually pretty hot, was starting to blabber on and on to her dorky man about how she wanted kids when they got out of high school. Gross. God bless them trying to raise a kid.

_Well I didn't cry, when I first broke my bike... at least not in front of my friends._

Edd was already half asleep, so I covered him up and kissed his forehead. He sure did look beautiful... even as a sweaty filthy mess. So the nurse returned to take little Bentley to the nursery. I sure did love him. My world was perfect now.

_But when tough little boys grow up to be dads  
They turn into big babies again  
When tough little boys grow up to be dads  
They turn into big babies again..._

* * *

We're now out of Kevin's POV.

* * *

The teens were off of the hook here in Arizona, miles and miles from home. Edd was still resting in the hospital, cuddling with Bentley. Everyone wondered how Bentley survived being born so early. They all guessed little Bentley saved himself by growing so quickly. He also saved his daddy in the process. He sure was loved to only be a few hours old. Edd had called his parents to tell them everything that had happened. At first, they were upset and angry, then they were relieved and happy.

Kevin called his parents, who didn't care much that he had tried to protect his family, but instead they were more worried about their grandson. Bentley Dennis Barr was actually here. Kimberly definitely loved her little brother. She was always near Edd, trying to touch and play with him. Bentley had already received his first dinner from Edd, and was now sleeping. Eliza had ran out to Little Caesers and brought the group some pizza and breadsticks. Edd literally ate half of the pizza by himself upon being so hungry.

Finally, the family of four had some quiet time. Kimberly was asleep on Kevin's lap, while Edd and Kevin talked. "Kevin, when you and I get back home, we must move Bentley's furniture into his room..." Edd stated. Kevin nodded slowly and stroked Kimberly's hair. "I love you." Kevin murmured as he looked into Edd's big green eyes. Edd smiled and closed his eyes. "I love you to." he whispered, holding Kevin's face as his husband leaned down and kissed him. They were finally complete.

* * *

Hi! I bet you didn't expect that. Lol. He's here! Pretty please leave a review stating what you think. Also follow and favorite if you haven't. Thanks so much for all of the support guys. Love ya so much!


	25. That Makes Four of Us (Epilogue)

That Makes Three of Us

* * *

Green eyes blinked open in shock, and terror. How was this even possible? He had taken four already. He so wasn't ready for a child. He definitely wasn't ready, considering the baby's father wouldn't want anything to do with it, and he was only sixteen. Abortion? Adoption? He was clueless. He so wasn't prepared for motherhood. Could he make it though High School? He'd just have to go with it. Kevedd mpreg.

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

* * *

_My bed sheets..._

Upon finally arriving to their home at Peach Creek, the gang began to settle down after finishing up and graduating their senior year.

_Feel empty..._

Friends began leaving for college. Nazz, Ed, and Eliza were long gone to the big universities.

_When you're..._

Eddy stuck around smoking his weed. He now had his own place near the Kanker's in the trailer park.

_Not home..._

Rolf had went back to his home land to visit his family.

_Your heartbeat.._

Jimmy and Sarah were working on trying to get their permits.

_Helps me sleep..._

Jonny had went on vacation at the Bahamas in hope of meeting his dream girl.

_Your breath..._

Ed had proposed to Eliza, and they planned on a wedding soon after they finished college.

_Soothes my soul..._

As for Edd and Kevin, they lived life to the fullest.

_Baby, you're all  
Baby, you're all  
Baby, you're all I've ever needed  
You're all I've ever needed_

* * *

"Kevin, darling, would you come here for a moment?" Edd questioned from the kitchen. Kevin smiled as he stood up and trudged into the kitchen, holding Bentley in his arms. "What is it baby?" he bounced his son in his arms, and Edd squeaked as he turned around slowly on his heels. He held up a sheet of paper that was obviously the one accepting him into college to study the human body so he could go into the medical field.

Kevin grinned happily for him and let Edd hug him tightly. Edd felt some warm happy tears stream down his cheeks. Kimberly walked into the room, holding a sheet of paper she had scribbled on with crayon. Edd smiled and lifted his two year old into his arms. "Love you daddy." Kimberly smiled as she spoke, and leaned on Edd. Edd and Kevin shared a kiss. Some drool seeped out of Bentley's mouth as he leaned his head on Kevin's shoulder. "Kevin... I love you." Edd whispered. "I love you more..." Kevin replied.

_I love you more than I knew_  
_I could ever love someone_  
_And got it all so deep_  
_I can barely even breathe_  
_If I need a shelter from the storm _

* * *

Years passed and Bentley and Kimberly were going into Kindergarten and Preschool. Kevin held Kimberly's hand as he walked her into the Elementary School doors. She was dressed in a tiny pink dress that had flowers and bumblebees on it. Her red hair was left down, resting on her shoulders. Her big green eyes glistened as she walked through the doors with her daddy.

"I love you sweetie. You be good today, okay? Make new friends." Kevin kissed the top of her head and got on his knees, allowing his daughter to hug him tight. Kimberly smiled and hugged him as tight as she could. "I love you daddy!" her red hair bounced on her shoulders as she pulled away and looked up at him with Edd's perfect smile. The gap, and the dimples. "Bye." Kevin kissed her cheek, and she went on her way.

_Baby, you're all_  
_Baby, you're all_  
_Baby, you're all I've ever needed_  
_Baby, you're all_  
_Baby, you're all_  
_Baby, you're all I've ever needed_

* * *

Edd was taking Bentley to his first day of preschool. Bentley swung their arms as they walked in. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans. His black hair rested on his forehead and right below his ears. He looked a lot like Edd and Kevin mixed. Edd led him to the preschool room and knelled down, sitting his tiny son on his lap. "You should behave yourself today, and socialize. Daddy loves you." Edd kissed his son's pale cheek.

Bentley nodded slowly, his hair flopping back and forth on his forehead. "Love you to." he answered slowly, and kissed Edd's nose. He slowly got off of his daddy's lap, and went off into the big preschool room. Edd buried his face into his hands for a moment. His baby was all grown up. His little angel was off to his first day of school. He was so proud, yet it was so sad.

_Every promise I made  
Has lead us up to this day  
Please, remember my love  
When you've forgotten your way_

* * *

Before Kevin and Edd knew it, their children were starting middle school. They told them everything they needed to know. Kimbery wore a t-shirt and skinny jeans, while her brother wore a t-shirt and khakis. They made tons of new friends, and confronted their parents with the news. Kimberly had joined all of the sports like Kevin, while Bentley stuck with Academics. Edd and Kevin had never been more proud in their lives. They felt so complete.

Kimberly talked about the cute boys, while Bentley talked about the pretty girls. They both excelled with their grades. Bentley had made two best friends who he thought of as brothers. It brought Edd to tears, reminding him of himself with Ed and Eddy. Speaking of Ed and Eddy, Eddy had opened a new business that had became quite popular, and Ed was now married to Eliza with two boys and a girl. Those two boys were Bentley's best friends.

_And this ache in my heart  
Makes me want to stand tall  
I let them take me down  
What if this isn't my fault  
Tell me it's not my fault  
Tell me it's not my fault_

* * *

Before everyone knew it, the kids were in high school. Kimberly went to prom in a stunning gown with her boyfriend, and Bentley asked a few girls, got rejected a few times, until finally he got a yes. He took Ed's only daughter to prom. She wore a beautiful blue dress that had sparkly sequins. They all looked just amazing. Carla took plenty of pictures. Edd and Kevin's life was flying by quicker than they ever thought. Kevin had went to work selling cars, while Edd went on to become a doctor.

Their children were now soon going to graduate and go off into their own lives. Kevin and Edd just felt like it flew by. So they sat down together to relax. Kevin put his arm around Edd's shoulders, and they stared off at the pictures of their younger selves with their children who were infants at the time. "Isn't it crazy?" Kevin smiled and snuggled his husband lovingly. "Yes... it is." Edd responded. "I love you double dork..." Kevin whispered, and Kissed Edd's ear. "I love you to dear... for a thousand years."

_Baby, you're all_

_Baby, you're all_

_Baby, you're all I've ever needed_  
_Baby, you're all_  
_Baby, you're all_  
_Baby, you're all I've ever needed_  
_You're all I've ever needed_

_I love you more than I knew_  
_I could ever love someone_  
_Baby, you're all_  
_Baby, you're all_  
_Baby, you're all I've ever needed_

* * *

Omg! It's over. :( I hope you guys loved it. It was a beautiful love story. Thank you so much for all of your support and reviews, it meant so so so so so so much to me. Please leave your final reviews and favorite this story. The song used for this chapter is "All I've Ever Needed"  
(Paul McDonald with Nikki Reed) I do not own it. Love ya guys so much!


End file.
